O Passado
by Kamiragem
Summary: TRADUÇÃO: É o segundo ano de Haruhi em Ouran, porém aparece um antigo "amigo" que vai despertar lembranças desagradáveis. Último capítulo postado. Haruhi x Mori
1. Chapter 1

O Passado

Ouran High School Host Club

**Disclaimer Original:** Oh, Nada me pertence!! Exceto Hokari Imutzu, e eu o odeio -_- Ele não é legal.

**Disclaimer da Tradutora:** Essa fic não me pertence, é uma tradução da fic "The Past" da autora Ouranfangirl. Ok, é a primeira vez que eu traduzo uma fic, por favor, me ajudem com possíveis erros, mandem reviews, por favor!

**Resumo:** É o segundo ano de Haruhi em Ouran. Tudo parece normal, pelo menos até onde o Clube de Anfitriões pode ser. Sua vida normal é destroçada por um antigo "amigo" que desperta algumas lembranças desagradáveis. Haruhi x ???

**N/T:** O casal dessa história ainda não foi decidido. A autora está fazendo uma enquete na página do perfil dela!

~.~.~.~.~

_Primeiro dia do novo ano escolar, nada parece ter mudado, mãe._ Haruhi dirigiu os pensamentos à falecida mãe. Hikaru e Kaoru envolviam seus ombros, Hikaru cutucava sua bochecha em busca de alguma atenção.

"Haruhiii" Ele chamou, impaciente. "Por que está ignorando a gente?" Kaoru fingiu fazer cara feia, juntando-se ao irmão.

Haruhi suspirou novamente, pensando que algumas vezes sentia falta da vida quieta que tinha antes do Clube de Anfitriões. Voltou-se para Hikaru.

"O que você quer?" Ela fez uma cara brava, perguntou mesmo sabendo que tudo que ele queria era incomodá-la. Os gêmeos sorriram diabolicamente, mas ela pareceu não notar o sorriso, ela estava muito ocupada olhando por cima dos ombros, um rapaz de estatura média e cabelos escuros, quase pretos, e olhos estreitos. Ele começou a sorrir para ela.

"Se eu me atrasar, certamente Kyoya vai me fazer pagar, não estou a fim de aumentar minha dívida." Ela virou-se subitamente e, sem sequer dizer 'tchau' aos gêmeos, atravessou as escadarias de mármore. Os gêmeos trocaram olhares e Hikaru levantou uma sobrancelha. Eles viraram para ver o que Haruhi tinha olhado. O rapaz ainda estava de pé ali, no meio do salão, sorrindo para si próprio.

"Talvez Haruhi tenha uma quedinha por ele." Kaoru brincou, mas Hikaru não concordou.

"Não seja estúpido!" Ele resmungou e virou-se para seguir os passos da menina.

"Ah, por favor. Quando se trata de acolhimento, isso é uma regra do Clube de Anfitriões!" Kaoru sabia que estava importunando perigosamente o irmão, mas não podia evitar.

"De qualquer forma, estamos atrasados..." Hikaru resmungou e recomeçou a andar. Kaoru suspirou, mas seguiu silenciosamente. A poucos metros o rapaz desconhecido os seguia.

~.~.~.~

"Minha filha já regressou! Eu senti tanto a sua falta!" Tamaki gritou ao alcançar Haruhi, que já estava acostumada.

"Você me viu esta manhã antes da aula e na hora do almoço" Haruhi salientou.

"Sim, mas..." Tamaki procurou uma resposta. "Isso já faz duas horas!!!"

"Aqui nosso brinquedinho favorito!!!" O gêmeos se juntaram a eles, cercando Haruhi.

"Haru-chan, você quer segurar o meu coelhinho?" Huni aproximou-se também, com Mori.

"Uhn..."

"Não abracem minha filha, seus hooligans!"

Uma veia de impaciência teria saltada na testa de Haruhi, mas ela estava pensando em outra coisa, a sua expressão estava entre preocupação e medo.

"Se não se posicionarem logo, não estaremos prontos para receber as clientes!" Kyoya comentou, já de pé com seu notebook na mão e em posição, ele sorriu para os outros, o que os fez sentir arrepios na espinha. Apressaram-se a ir para suas posições, a porta abriu, mas não era nenhuma cliente.

"É o cara de mais cedo..." sussurrou Kaoru.

"Mas o que ele está fazendo aqui?" Hikaru não estava satisfeito pela segunda aparição do garoto por quem Haruhi podia ter uma queda.

"Ah, Imutzu Hokari, classe 3C, filho do gerente da companhia publicitária Imutzu. O que você deseja?" Kyoya deu um sorriso falso, o reflexo dos óculos omitindo seus olhos.

Hokari ignorou-o completamente e caminhou até Haruhi, curvando sua rosto até nível do dela. Haruhi pendia para trás, tanto quanto podia, sem ser demasiado óbvio.

"Eu imaginei que fosse você. O que está fazendo com o uniforme masculino? Você fica muito mais 'gostosa' com roupas de menina."

"Ehhhh..." Tamaki soltou um ruído questionador, mas como de costume, ninguém deu atenção.

"I-Imutzu-san, o que você quer comigo, já não teve o bastante?"

"Não, você continua assim por causa daquilo?" Ele levantou a cabeça para um lado a sorrir do desconforto de Haruhi, "Para quê tanta formalidade? Eu disse antes para me chamar pelo primeiro nome..."

Haruhi franziu as sobrancelhas.

"De qualquer forma, só passei aqui para dizer 'oi'" Antes de sair por onde entrou, ele sussurrou algo no ouvido de Haruhi e ela teve que impedir-se de soltar um grito. Kyoya ouviu com sua audição de morcego e tinha olhos chocados por trás dos óculos. Por outro lado, Mori percebeu a expressão da pequena morena, e foi bombardeado por indagações ignoradas por Huni, os Hitachiin e Tamaki. Ele nunca havia visto nela medo de nada além de trovões e relâmpagos. Onde estava a tempestade que a atingira tanto? Tinha sido o garoto? Ele era a tempestade? Ele decidiu que era importante e que ele descobriria em breve.

"P-posso fazer uma ligação?" Haruhi gaguejou para Kyoya, que estava surpreso, mas concordou.

"Desde que você volte a tempo de receber suas clientes." Ele afirmou secamente quando voltou a escrever furiosamente em seu notebook.

Haruhi cambaleou para longe dos quatro barulhento rapazes que ainda estavam fazendo perguntas para ela e foi para o vestiário. Um vez fechada a porta, ela desabou no chão, a compostura que tinha lutado para manter voou para longe e a primeira lágrima rolou pelo seu rosto. Mexeu no bolso e pegou o telefone, presente dos gêmeos. Ela sabia o número de cor, e martelou as teclas, os dedos trêmulos fizeram com que parasse e corrigisse algumas vezes, começando de novo a discar o número.

Ela levou o dispositivo à orelha, tentando controlar a respiração e esperou por alguém atender. Pareciam minutos em vez de segundos até que ela ouviu um clique.

"_Alô? Fujioka? O que aconteceu?"_

"A-Arai," Ela sussurrou. "Ele está aqui, está de volta..."

~.~.~.~

Havia passado um tempo desde que Haruhi saíra para fazer sua chamada, mas Kyoya fingiu não notar, dessa vez passaria. Ele teve poucas clientes, mas ignorou-as e assistiu as clientes de Haruhi conversando preocupadas com ela. O pensamento de Kyoya voltou-se ao que Imutzu Hokari tinha dito a Haruhi.

"Eu sei que você gostou tanto quanto eu." Hokari disse.

Kyoya pensou que sabia sobre o que o rapaz estava falando e olhando os olhos cheios de dor e medo da garota, quase tinha certeza. Ele esperaria em silêncio para ver o que aconteceria. E não faria nada a não ser que fosse absolutamente necessário.

Ele compreendeu, após alguns minutos, que Haruhi tinha retornado e estava sorrindo e assegurando às suas clientes que estava bem.

Aquele sorriso parecia falso, pensou Kyoya e sorriu superficialmente para seu pensamento hipócrita. Então, voltou para suas clientes.

~.~.~.~.~.

**N/A:** "Ok, aqui está o primeiro capítulo. Eu não tenho certeza quanto tempo levará para postar o próximo, isso depende se minha mãe vai ou não confiscar meu laptop. Reviews serão apreciados embora eu não tenha necessidade de saber da minha gramática ruim. Eu vou chegar todo o capítulo novamente quando tiver algum tempo livre. ^^

"A razão de Huni e Mori estarem ainda no Clube é porque os prédios da Universidade são ligados aos do Ensino Médio. *Espero que concordem* Bem... Isso nunca foi citado no anime ou no mangá, mas se os Ensino Fundamental e Médio estão juntos, isso não seria tão estranho."

**N/T:** Estou publicando as notas da autora porque acho uma falta de respeito apagar, ela foi um doce ao permitir a tradução! Pessoas, essa história já está no capítulo 10 no original em inglês. Posso adiantar que uma história realmente dramática. No próximo capítulo: A semana mais tensa de Haruhi desde... Daqui a uma semana no site! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.**

Haruhi conseguiu manter a ilusão de que tudo esteve normal durante uma semana. Ela tinha telefonado para Arai na segunda-feira. Agora era sexta-feira e ele ainda não havia dado notícias.

_Eu estarei aí o mais rápido que eu puder. Tome cuidado e fique longe dele._

Aquelas tinham sido as exatas palavras e ela as seguiu tão bem quanto pode. Ela tinha passado por Hokari apenas poucas vezes em dependências da escola e todas às vezes ela escapava silenciosamente para uma sala de aula ou dava uma desculpa até que ele saísse. Ela estava também tomando cuidado tanto quanto ela podia para manter o autocontrole e a sanidade. Um trabalho difícil. Nenhum dos membros do Clube de Anfitriões perguntou nada, então, ela concluiu que eles pensavam que estava tudo bem.

"Acho que ele se esqueceu de vir." Ela murmurou para si.

"Quem é 'ele'?" Kaoru inclinou-se e levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Não é aquele Hokari, é? Você ainda não nos contou como você o conhece." Hikaru moveu para trás em sua cadeira, voltando-se para ela. Kaoru notou como os olhos da garota se alargaram, se é que isso é fisicamente possível. Ela piscou os grandes olhos castanhos e a expressão de medo foi embora.

"Eu odeio aquele bastardo, e não é da conta de vocês como eu o conheço." Ela terminou, fazendo uma cara amarrada. Kaoru assistiu a cena em silêncio. Ele sabia que alguma coisa a estava incomodando, e tinha a ver com a aparição do tal Hokari, mas se fosse algo realmente sério, ele deduziu que ela contaria a eles. Ela sempre era aberta sobre o que pensava.

_Droga, eu estava tentando esquecer essa pessoa._ Ela pensou.

"Se vocês estão planejando conversar durante a minha aula e usar essa linguagem baixa, acho melhor irem para fora durante o resto do período." A professora estava de pé em frente à mesa de Haruhi. Por sorte ela não parecia tão zangada e tinha uma queda pelos três rapazes.

"Desculpe sensei," Eles resmungaram e voltaram a rabiscar nas folhas de questões que tinham que responder. Haruhi tinha terminado, permaneceu olhando para o nada, um pouco perdida na opinião de Kaoru.

_E se Arai não vier? E se 'ele' tentar 'aquilo' outra vez? Droga, queria nunca ter encontrado ele na outra escola. Ele sempre se achou muito esperto. Usando seu dinheiro para ter qualquer coisa que eu quisesse. Idiota estúpido. Por favor, venha depressa Arai! Eu não sei quanto tempo posso fingir que ele não está aqui. De qualquer forma, por que ele veio para Ouran?... Não quero saber ou ser envolvida nisso!_

~.~.~.~.

"Você está bem, Haruhi-san? Você parece um pouco cansado." Uma garota perguntou preocupadamente à Haruhi por trás da cara xícara de chá cor-de-rosa que ela segurava nas mãos.

"Eu tenho estudado até tarde, se eu tiver que deixar a escola por causa de notas ruins não poderia mais ver vocês." Ela abriu um sorriso brilhante.

"KYAAAA!" Todas as clientes dela gritaram, assim como as que estavam passando. A garota que perguntou quase desmaiou, sua face tão vermelha que parecia ter sido pintada.

_Cara, isso está ficando difícil. Eu deixaria essa escola agora mesmo se isso significasse que estaria longe "dele"._

Ainda assim, não importando o que ela pensava, ela conseguiu manter o seu jeito anfitrião de agir, mas assim como o tempo passou voando, o mesmo que acontecia com a sua esperança. O fato de que Arai iria chegar e tornar tudo melhor foi à única maneira de pensar que a fez sobreviver à semana, sem sofrer um desastre emocional.

"Ok, ladies. Eu espero que tenha uma semana adorável e estaremos ansiosos pelo seu retorno." Kyoya disse, sinalizando a porta que Mori e Huni abriam.

"Adeus minhas queridas princesas, dois dias parece ser um tempo demasiado longo para permanecermos separados." Tamaki utilizava a mesma frase toda semana e Haruhi não podia entender como cada aluna poderia ainda cair naquela conversa fiada e continuar suspirando por ele.

"Seja forte, Príncipe Tamaki!" Algumas delas choramingaram para o Anfitrião Rei cujos olhos estavam preenchidos de falso pesar. "Nós sentiremos a sua falta também!"

Os gêmeos acenaram para as últimas clientes fora das portas enormes, eles as fecharam. Quase imediatamente ouviram uma batida. As portas foram novamente abertas. Um rapaz de cabelos castanhos, curtos e arrepiados de camiseta azul calças de combate brancas e tênis de corrida sujos entrou na sala.

"Eu pensei que deveria esperar as garotas irem embora, você está bem, Har-oooooof." Haruhi correu até ele e abraçou-se à sua cintura.

"A-Arai, faça ele ir embora, faça ele ir…" Ela apertou os olhos e liberou o que sentiu durante os últimos cinco dias. "Por que ele teve que voltar?" O resto das palavras era uma mistura de soluços, choro e voz histérica.

"Hey, Haruhi, fique calma. Sobre o que é todo esse escândalo, e de onde o Arai surgiu?" Hikaru deu um passo à frente para afastar Haruhi.

"Hikaru, eu acho que você deveria deixá-los a sós." Kaoru colocou a mão sobre o ombro do irmão. Arai provavelmente sabia o que se passava e tinha melhor chance de ajudar a garota.

"O que está errado com a Haru-chan?" Huni perguntou ao primo.

"..." Mori permaneceu em silêncio, os fatos em seu cérebro ocorriam rápido demais para que a situação ganhasse um sentido.

"Minha filha, você pode nos dizer o que está errado, não pode?" Tamaki estava em pânico por ver a garota chorar.

"Tamaki…" Kyoya começou, mas foi interrompido por Arai que antes estava tentando consolar Haruhi, mas tinha falhado.

"Vocês todos vão calar a boca para que eu possa tratar disso agora." Ele disse isso e levou a amiga para fora da sala. Os anfitriões se mantiveram em silêncio enquanto Arai perguntava algumas coisas aos resmungos para Haruhi e ela sussurrava algumas palavras em retorno. Logo depois o rapaz plebeu abriu novamente a porta, sem Haruhi.

"O que você fez com a minha…"

"Eu disse a ela para ir lavar o rosto. Se ficarem quietos por um segundo, posso contar o que está havendo. Estou cansado, pois fiz uma viagem muito longa, então só me escutem." O garoto não parecia o mesmo das férias em Karuizawa, mas eles sabiam o que a falta de sono podia fazer a uma pessoa, sobretudo por causa de Huni e Kyoya.

"Isso está relacionado ao Hokari Imutzu, eu presumo" Kyoya empurrou os óculos para mais perto dos olhos e guiou todos aos grandes sofás confortáveis que mobilhavam o vasto salão de música.

"Deve ser importante para você ter feito todo esse caminho até aqui." Huni falou seriamente.

"Sim, e eu temo que o que vou contar a vocês não seja nenhum pouco agradável..."

**N/T: Wou! Pensei que não terminaria essa semana, esses capítulos são curtinhos, mas dão um trabalho, sobretudo pra mim, que não sou uma fã de digitar... Espero que estejam gostando, essa fic está realmente emocionante! Beijos a todos!^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3.**

Os anfitriões sentaram-se pacientemente enquanto Arai permaneceu silencioso por alguns momentos, como se tomando coragem e reunindo forças para contar a eles exatamente o que Hokari Imutzu tinha feito a Haruhi e por que ela estava reagindo daquela forma à presença dele. Ela tinha chegado a um nível histérico só de ver o rapaz, o que era surpreendente no caso da garota.

"Bem, eu acho que começaria dizendo como Haruhi o conheceu." Ele disse, as palavras saíram com desgosto. Os olhos de Arai tinham se tornado cheios de ódio só de pensar no novo estudante de Ouran. "Hokari Imutzu juntou-se à nossa escola no meio do nosso primeiro ano*. Ele estava no ano seguinte. Todos comentavam que era estranho ele não ter começado no início do ano como os outros, parece que ele tinha causado "problemas" em sua antiga escola particular e o pai, para castigá-lo, o havia matriculado no ensino público, pelo menos foi o que o professor nos explicou." Arai terminou num tom de quem pede desculpas.

"Isso não nos esclarece como ele conheceu Haruhi pessoalmente." Kaoru retrucou.

"Estou chegando ao ponto, fiquei quieto." Kaoru calou-se. "Num primeiro momento todos procuraram ficar longe dele, nenhum de nós sabia que tipo de problemas ele tinha causado. O que era realmente estranho é que cada dia ele escolhia uma garota e passava a segui-la, ele não chegava a se aproximar, apenas ficava olhando das sombras. Um dia ele começou a seguir Haruhi, ela tinha ouvido falar desse estranho hábito dele, então o ignorou. Só que depois que começou a segui-la, não mais mudou de garota, como antes. Sinto que ela ficou um tanto assustada, mas nunca costumou incomodar os outros com seus problemas."

"Haruhi está assustada agora porque teme que ele passe a segui-la novamente?" Tamaki inclinou a cabeça para um lado, não entendendo como isso poderia ser assustador, ele mesmo já o tinha feito.

"Não é esse hábito que a assusta tanto. Haruhi permanecia na escola por muito tempo depois das aulas para estudar. Parece que graças aos amigos do pai, a casa dela não era muito tranquila. Ela estava fazendo as tarefas de casa na sala de aula e Hokari sentou na mesma sala, ele tinha feito isso uma semana inteira, então Haruhi apenas se levantou para sair, como de costume, mas naquele dia ele foi até ela e..." Arai parou, estava achando difícil dizer o que vinha a seguir. As mãos apoiadas no sofá apertavam o tecido púrpura do que ele era feito.

"Ari-chan?" Huni chamou preocupado, também tentando incentivar e tranquiliza-lo.

"Eu não tenho certeza exatamente do que aconteceu, porque eu não estava lá no momento, mas acho que ele tentou flertar com ela e foi rejeitado. Ele disse que se Haruhi não ia ser a namorada dele, então pelo menos ele iria aproveitar o momento. Ele... Haruhi lutou, mas acho que ele era forte demais para ela... eu não pude chegar a tempo... ele se aproveitou dela, ele abusou dela..."

"Você está dizendo que ele..." Hikaru olhou assombrado para Arai, olhos arregalados, ele não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

Arai confirmou e pôs a cabeça entre as mãos. "Eu não cheguei a tempo de evitar isso." Ele disse pesaroso olhando para as mãos, ele se culpava pela garota ter se machucado.

"Como você soube de tudo isso?" Kyoya sussurrou, ele mesmo abalado pela história.

"Porque..." Arai levantou a cabeça com um olhar assombrado. "Porque fui eu que a encontrei. Eu estava entregando vegetais para a cozinha da escola para o meu tio, e eu o vi deixando a sala de aula. Eu esperei ele sair, Haruhi estava no chão, ela não me deixou tocá-la e ela não me deixou chamar a polícia. Eu a cobri com o meu casaco e esperei ela se acalmar." A voz de Arai começou a falhar.

"A polícia não sabe?" Mori finalmente se pronunciou.

"Não, apenas eu, Haruhi e ele, nem mesmo o pai dela soube." Arai colocou a cabeça entre as mãos novamente.

"Haruhi." Tamaki sussurrou o nome dela. Pensando em como a garota parecia viver tão normalmente enquanto vivia atormentada por tanto tempo sem falar para ninguém. Nada poderia ser feito para pegar o garoto que tinha ferido ela tão terrivelmente.

"Pobre Haru-chan." Huni tinha começado a chorar e escondido o rosto no blazer de Mori.

Eles sentaram em silêncio até que um grito rasgou a quietude, Arai levantou-se e correu.

"Haruhi!" Ele seguiu a trajetória através da porta, em direção ao grito, os outros o seguiram. Assim que saiu no corredor, uma pequena figura colidiu com ele. A camisa encharcada de lágrimas.

"Haruhi, o que foi?" Os gêmeos inclinaram-se ao lado dela e tocaram seus ombros gentilmente.

"Volte garota, eu só estava brincando!" Hokari veio correndo pelo corredor. Mori e Huni posicionaram-se na frente de Arai e de uma irreconhecível Haruhi.

"Ele estava esperando... quando eu saí do banheiro..." Ela tremia. Arai a consolava como a uma criança e a afastou de Hokari que estava agora parado à frente de Mori e Huni, encarando.

"Não chegue perto da Haru-chan." Huni falou mostrando seu lado obscuro.

"Por quê? O que ela é para vocês?" o garoto de cabelos escuros retrucou. "Ela não é namorada de nenhum de vocês, então me deixem ter o que eu quero!" Ele parou de falar. Mori agarrou seu ombro, empurrando-o para trás. Hokari estremeceu à força dele.

"Haruhi Fujioka não é o seu brinquedo, nenhuma garota é, se você chegar perto dela de novo, vai se arrepender severamente." Mori falou lentamente para o rapaz que tinha causado tantos problemas à amiga.

"Ah, fala sério! Você se divertiu, não foi, Fujioka?" Hokari gritou através de Mori para que a garota nos braços de Arai. Haruhi sentiu-se tremer ainda mais. "Idiota." Hokari disse com desprezo, virou as costas e com as mãos nos bolsos começou a sair. Ele sentiu um tapa no ombro e virou, a cara amarrada olhando ao redor.

"O que você..." ele foi silenciado quando Mori o socou a mandíbula, jogando-o contra a parede.

"Deixe. Haruhi. EM PAZ!" Mori parou de falar, ameaçando outro soco, Huni planejava o mesmo.

"Filhos da mãe!" Ele xingou bravo, cuspindo um dente. "Vou processá-los por isso! Têm sorte de não terem quebrado meu maxilar! "

"Oh, eu não acho que você queira fazer isso, quando a polícia investigar o motivo de Mori ter te socado, você estará atrás das grades." Kyoya entrou na discussão e esboçou um sorriso quando viu a face de Imutzu e o que tinha acontecido com ela.

"Certo!" Ele jogou as mãos no ar em derrota, em seguida, correu para o corredor na direção dos portões da escola. "Esse maldito vai pagar por isso." Ele murmurou.

"Ele se foi?" Tamaki sussurrou.

"Obviamente." Hikaru respondeu com uma tentativa débil de rir, mas saiu como um choro estrangulado. Kaoru apertou a mão do seu irmão.

_Se aquilo tinha assustado a todos daquela forma, como Haruhi estava se sentindo? _Ele pensou e lançou um olhar sobre a indefesa menina apoiada em Arai.

"Takashi, você está bem?" Huni tocou o braço do primo e o balançou.

"Sim..." Era uma mentira, ele estava furioso. Voltou-se rapidamente para ver como Haruhi estava, ela tinha os olhos fechados e a respiração era lenta. "Dormindo?" Mori perguntou surpreso.

"Não, eu acho que ela desmaiou." Arai respondeu.

"Estou indo me certificar que essa história não vai vazar pela escola." Kyoya disse diante das pessoas à frente dele. Eles iam lhe dizer exatamente a mesma coisa.

_Esse cara, o que ele fez com a Haruhi? Ele realmente... Ele realmente estuprou ela? Ela nunca falou nada..._

"Eu vou com você, estou certo que Haruhi não vai querer que mais ninguém fique sabendo dessa história." Arai falou repentinamente, passando a menina aos braços de Mori. "Você pode cuidar dela e levá-la para casa? Eu não sei mais onde ela mora já que se mudou depois que paramos de estudar juntos." Ele dirigiu a palavra ao homem silencioso que agora tinha Haruhi nos braços como uma noiva. A única diferença é que a noiva estava mole e pálida.

Mori confirmou em entendimento e Huni o seguiu.

"Minha filha." Tamaki gemeu quietamente e começou a segui-los.

"Mori-senpai está cuidando dela, eu aconselho vocês três a voltarem para casa e não comentarem o ocorrido." Kyoya olhou para Hikaru, Kaoru e para seu melhor amigo. Arai concordou e agradeceu enquanto seguia o Rei das Trevas até a sala de música, onde estaria o laptop em que ele poderia hackear o sistema de informações dos clubes que podiam passar alguma informação.

____-_-_-_-_____

* N/T: Equivalente ao sexto ano no Ensino Fundamental brasileiro.

Nossa... terminei esse rápido, posso estar ficando boa nisso. Capítulo tenso, fic tensa... gosto dessas coisas! Obrigados pelos Reviews. Até a semana que vem! ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 04.**

"Mas o que aconteceu com minha querida filha, eu mato aquele inseto se tiver feito alguma coisa com ela." Quando Huni tocou a campainha do apartamento de Haruhi, Ranka se espantou com a visão de sua pálida filha nos braços de Mori. Mesmo que Haruhi tivesse permanecido meia hora desacordada, os gemidos histéricos do pai foram capazes de acordá-la. Ela acordou e apertou os olhos tentando se lembrar de onde estava e o que tinha acontecido. Por um momento ela se sentiu congelar, mas percebeu que estava do lado de fora da sua casa... sendo carregada?

"Ela esqueceu de comer de tanto estudar e acabou desmaiando de exaustão e desidratação." Haruhi virou-se para ver a expressão de Mori. Ela estava surpresa ao vê-lo falando mais do que suas costumeiras monossílabas, mas quando ele olhou de volta para ela, foi a vez dele de estar surpreso por vê-la acordada, olhando para ele com olhos que pareciam ainda maiores em seu rosto pálido e magro, e ela sorria, como em apreciação à sua mentira.

"Obrigado por me trazer pra casa, rapazes. Desculpem qualquer incômodo." Ela desceu dos braços de Mori embora tenha demorado um pouco para se soltar do punho da camisa dele, como se certificando que estava segura. Quando os pés dela tocaram o chão ela cambaleou um pouco, mas Huni a apoiou. Ranka pegou na mão dela e guiou-a para dentro de casa. Antes de fechar a porta ele sorriu para os dois amigos em gratidão.

"Obrigada meninos."

Huni sorriu e acenou, mas uma vez que a porta tinha sido fechada sua face se transformou num misto de contrariedade e tristeza. "Takashi, o que nós podemos fazer para ajudar a Haru-chan?"

Mori abaixou e balançou a cabeça. Se Haruhi não queria que eles fossem à polícia, o que ele achava absurdo, então a única coisa que podiam fazer era protegê-la daquele garoto, mesmo considerando as dificuldades de não estudar na mesma classe da menina, pelo menos Imutzu Hokari também não era da mesma classe.

"Eu ainda não posso acreditar que a Haru-chan não nos disse nada." Huni estava mais falando consigo mesmo do que com seu companheiro enquanto entravam na limusine e retornavam para casa. Mas se Huni não podia acreditar, Mori podia. Haruhi parecia o tipo de pessoa que não incomodaria os outros com seus problemas ou contando coisas do passado. Só que infelizmente o passado a seguira até Ouran.

~.~.~.~

Haruhi se arrastou para fora da cama na próxima segunda-feira, mas não por não ter conseguido acordar. Ela na verdade nem tinha conseguido dormir. E agora ela estava indo para escola por julgar que estaria mais segura lá, rodeada de amigos, do que em casa, sozinha.

"Não vai querer tomar café da manhã, docinho?" Ranka assistiu sua filha abrir a porta da frente e pegar o material da escola. Haruhi sequer virou, apenas negou com a cabeça e fechou a porta atrás de si. Ela não queria que o pai visse as olheiras escuras sob seus olhos.

Haruhi sabia o caminho para a escola como a palma da mão, então ela deixou seu corpo e mente relaxarem um pouco e rumou através das poças de água nas calçadas até o prédio rosa que a abrigava. Pequenas gotas a fizeram voltar-se para cima e notar as gordas e pesadas nuvens de chuva sobre a cidade. Ela suspirou em derrota.

_Que sorte eu tenho, a minha vida poderia ser pior. Eu estarei ensopada antes de chegar à escola._

Ela não podia levar seu corpo a correr o restante do caminho, então ela andou lentamente, ombros caídos demonstrando a entrega. Uma limusine passou por ela e parou alguns metros a frente. Haruhi saltou assustada quando uma cabeça usando um livro texto para não se molhar apareceu para fora da janela bem em frente a ela.

"Hey, Haruhi, você está louca, andando para a escola nesse tempo? Entre!" Antes dela ter a chance de recusar Hikaru a puxou para dentro do carro. Haruhi esqueceu tudo e afundou nos assentos macios. Os músculos tensos pelos pesadelos foram relaxando, ela deixou as pálpebras caírem até ver a face de Hokari, sorridente, à sua frente. Ela abriu rápido os olhos e sentou ereta no banco do carro, os músculos novamente rígidos.

"Você está bem?" Kaoru tocou seu ombro gentilmente e encarou os olhos sonolentos, privados de sono. Ela ficou ainda mais tensa, recordando de coisas que passaram pela sua mente na noite anterior. Kaoru percebeu e retirou o braço.

"Eu estou bem." Hikaru voltou para ela um olhar que queria dizer: 'Ha, isso é mentira!' Haruhi respondeu. "Ok, eu não pude dormir noite passada, estava pensando sobre umas coisas..." A lembrança fez ela respirar mais rápido, e olhar ao redor parecendo assustada.

"Oh." Hikaru se mexeu no assento desconfortavelmente. Não sabendo realmente o que dizer a seguir.

"Você não precisa ficar preocupada agora, apenas relaxe. Ele não pode tocar em você aqui, pode?" Kaoru completou pelo irmão. Haruhi considerou o que ele disse e concordou, deixando-se apoiar novamente na pelúcia branca de que era feito o banco e suspirou.

"Obrigada." Ela murmurou, a respiração mais lenta. Rapidamente ela caiu no sono. Os gêmeos notaram isso quando ela encostou no ombro de Kaoru. Ele relaxou e abraçou-a sobre os ombros quando notou um sorriso no rosto dela, olhou então pela janela, perdendo o olhar ciumento de Hikaru.

~.~.~.~

_Eu estou andando por um corredor. Espera, esta não é Ouran. É a minha antiga escola! Estou usando o uniforme do primeiro ano. Considerando o tempo fora, parece que é outono. Não significa que "ele" deveria estar aqui? Eu me viro, mas não há garoto algum me seguindo. Eu suspiro de alívio e continuo andando pelo prédio._

"_Tchau Haruhi-chan!" Uma menina chama por mim e acena. Reconheço-lhe como uma amiga antes "daquilo" acontecer, Kimialgumaoutracoisa. Eu aceno para ela e continuo andando, eu entro em uma sala vazia, a mesma velha sala familiar e sento-me para fazer algum trabalho, biologia. Eu sinto pânico, é o mesmo que eu estava fazendo "aquela" noite, e eu olho ao redor, mas ainda não há Hokari em uma cadeira olhando preguiçosamente para mim._

_Eu começo a preencher os espaços na folha à minha frente. Começa a ficar escuro lá fora e a chuva cai severamente, mas não há sequer um barulho de trovão. Meu corpo não reage como se costume. Eu penso que talvez isso signifique que não vá acontecer nada, talvez eu tenha ganhado uma nova chance! Sorrio ao pensamento._

_Eu terminei biologia e agora estou resolvendo economia. Eu preparo meus dedos para responder a próxima questão. Estou ficando com fome, e meu pai deve querer a comida dele também._

_Um flash de luz faz minha mente se calar, surpresa. Eu grito e as mão de Hokari estão vindo em minha direção. Tudo que eu posso sentir e ver é a dor e o medo e o sorriso dele me consumindo._

.~.~.~.~.~.~

**N/T: Estou tensa, toda vez que leio, toda vez que releio e traduzo esses capítulos... Próximo capítulo, um dia tranquilo?? *Tenso***

**OMG, obrigada pelos reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5.**

Um flash de luz iluminou a vasta sala de música, Haruhi soltou um grito agudo e pulou da posição que se encontrava no colo de Kaoru.

"Putz, Haruhi! Não me assuste desse jeito." Kaoru permaneceu onde estava, piscando perplexo ao movimento de Haruhi. A pequena morena, em vez de pedir desculpas, encolheu-se no canto da sala com suas mãos sobre a cabeça para se proteger. Ela estava tremendo violentamente.

"Eu não sabia que você tinha tanto pavor de tempestades." Kaoru ficou de pé, tentando decidir o que fazer.

"Faça parar, faça parar, faça..." Ela choramingou. "Isso dói, isso dói..."

"Hey, Haruhi, está tudo bem..." Hikaru parou de falar, Haruhi começou a gritar, os olhos apertados e ela balançava os punhos selvagemente. Kaoru teve que se desviar. Ela estava respirando irregularmente e em seguida, abriu os olhos desnorteada.

"... Por que estou no Clube de Anfitriões?" Ela estranhou e olhou ao redor. "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

Ela não se lembrava o que tinha acabado de acontecer? Ela ainda deveria estar dormindo. Pele menos a professora tinha mandado Hikaru ficar na aula, ele teria ficado um tanto assustado.

"Você estava dormindo, então a professora deixou você sair da sala, ela disse para eu cuidar..." Kaoru foi interrompido. O barulho profundo balançou as paredes quando a luz preencheu a sala, cegando-os. A tempestade estava sobre eles. Haruhi voltou à posição no piso, mãos segurando os ouvidos.

"Ele está aqui..." Ela chorou.

"Quem?" Kaoru balançou a cabeça em confusão.

"Ele..." Haruhi insistiu. "Sempre." Um trovão a interrompeu. "...sempre que há uma tempestade, ele está aqui, como naquela noite."

"Esse é o motivo de você temer tanto os trovões? Por causa do tal Imutzu?" Haruhi vacilou e concordou, mencionar o nome dele tinha sido um grande erro. Kaoru se ajoelhou e colocou um braço em volta dos ombros trêmulos. Ele sentou com ela, esperando o inevitável momento em que Tamaki entraria bruscamente pelas portas procurando por sua filha.

~.~.~.~

Haruhi voltou a dormir novamente, uma vez que a tempestade começou a diminuir, deixando apenas as marcas da água na janela, como lembrança de sua presença. Hikaru juntou-se aos dois assim que a aula terminou.

"Eu posso ficar com Haruhi agora? Você já perdeu geometria." O rapaz torceu o nariz ao dizer o nome da matéria mais detestada por ele.

"Você não acha que há acontecimentos mais sérios que perder uma aula?" Kyoya se materializou atrás de Hikaru, fazendo o saltar de susto.

"Exatamente! Tal qual como minha pobre filhinha aceitou ficar sozinha com um desses clones por uma hora inteira. O que esse mundo está se tornando?" Tamaki disse pronto a tirar Haruhi do lado de Kaoru. Uma mão firme em seu ombro o impediu, ele ainda se balançou freneticamente na direção de Haruhi.

"Deixe-a dormir." A voz grave de Mori ressoou.

"Isso não era exatamente do que eu estava falando, Tamaki. Eu queria dizer que nós precisamos convencer Haruhi a procurar a polícia, ou fazer isso nós mesmos." Kyoya suspirou à estupidez de Tamaki.

"Mas não há nenhuma evidência, não é?" Huni fechou a cara, triste. "Como poderíamos convencer a polícia sem nenhuma prova?"

"Nós não temos todos que voltar para a aula? Eu não quero perder mais nenhuma e já estamos atrasados." Os anfitriões voltaram-se para olhar Haruhi levantando e desamassando o uniforme. "E Huni-senpai está certo, não existem provas, então não vamos à polícia." Como uma declaração final ela saiu da sala, indo até a próxima aula.

"Ela não percebeu que deixou a maleta dela aqui, né?" Hikaru sussurrou para o irmão.

"Eu acho que não." O outro Hitachiin respondeu enquanto pegava o material de Haruhi e seguia ela até a sala deles. Hikaru seguiu gritando enquanto corriam para a sala de aula.

"Vamos achar alguma prova, não vamos?" Tamaki dirigiu-se ao melhor amigo.

Kyoya sorriu e ajeitou os óculos. "É claro, estou certo que eu poderei achar algo."

~.~.~.~

Kyoya tinha decidido que o problema de Haruhi (e a falta de provas para ir à polícia) era mais importante do que o clube de anfitriões, então ele colocou um aviso dizendo que o clube estava fechado naquele dia, desapontando as garotas ricas que eram suas clientes e frequentavam diariamente.

Arai também tinha vindo checar Haruhi do apartamento onde estava hospedado com alguns parentes. Ele tinha dito à família que havia uma amiga muito doente e que precisava que ele estivesse com ela. Uma mentira que todos tinham engolido.

"Você tá legal?" Ele ainda estava preocupado e a olhava de cima a baixo, capturando seus olhos cansados, ela inteira parecia cansada. Tinha tido mais duas horas de sono depois da aula, mas ainda assim parecia exausta.

"Eu estou bem. Não o vejo desde ontem." Haruhi disse contrariada e continuou fazendo uma tarefa de casa, tentando ignorar o tema da conversa.

"De qualquer forma, você estava um tanto assustada durante a tempestade. Acredito que mais que o normal." Kaoru contrariou-a, sabendo que ela não estava bem. Quem estaria se um monstro que assombrou seu passado voltasse a perseguir? Todo os anfitriões a tinham visto quando eles foram "resgatá-la" depois do desastroso encontro com Hikaru em Karuizawa, então todos sabiam como ela ficavam durante uma tempestade.

Haruhi lançou um olhar gelado para ele e continuou escrevendo.

"Você ainda tem medo de tempestades? Eu achava que isso era por causa da tempestade que ocorreu aquela noite." Desta vez Haruhi ignorou completamente o que Arai estava dizendo. Ela não gostava de ser o centro da conversa, especialmente uma tão difícil como aquela.

"Parem de falar sobre isso, por favor. Lembram-se de como fugiu da última vez? Após essa última briga, estou certa de que ele não vai me incomodar novamente."

"Havia uma tempestade naquela noite?" Tamaki sempre havia pensado que Haruhi tinha medo de trovões por estar sempre sozinha, mas ele ficou chocado em descobrir o significado do medo mais obscuro da garota.

"Sim, eu lembro que eu estava correndo com as caixas de legumes que eu tinha que entregar, estava chovendo forte." Arai confirmou olhando para o nada enquanto lembrava do passado.

"Nós não deveríamos tentar fazer Imutzu ir para a prisão de qualquer forma?" Kaoru notou a expressão incomodada de Haruhi, mas ainda assim não mudou de assunto.

"A única prova que temos é que ele tem um registro por incomodar outras garotas, o que o rendeu a expulsão da primeira escola." Kyoya olhou no laptop, de onde ele tinha acabado de tirar a informação.

"Isso não é suficiente para mandá-lo para prisão ou qualquer coisa assim. Podem esquecer." Haruhi acrescentou, levantando-se e arrumando as suas coisas.

"Ele não tem incomodado ninguém aqui em Ouran, quer dizer, além de Haruhi?" Hikaru estava tentando lembrar se tinha ouvido alguma queixa de uma cliente.

"Eu na verdade nem o vi hoje, talvez ele tenha ido embora e minha filha estaria a salvo para sempre." Tamaki se apressou a abraçar Haruhi, mas ela o impediu e ele foi para o canto da parece, emburrado.

"Sim! Talvez Takashi o tenha espantado." Huni se agitou do lugar onde estava nos ombros do primo, o rosto de Mori impassível, mas interiormente ele estava em dúvida.

Os membros do clube de anfitriões (acrescidos de Arai) continuaram debatendo sobre vários assuntos sobre Hokari Imutzu, então Haruhi saiu o mais silenciosamente que pode. Mori notou e a seguiu quietamente para ter certeza que ela chegaria em casa a salvo. Ele sentiu um pouco de culpa por deixar Huni para trás, mas ele sabia que o tipo lolito iria entender.

Mori estava certo de estar em dúvida. Em um enorme quarto, Hokari estava sentado com as cortinas fechadas em um confusão de lençóis em sua cama. As camareiras conversavam nervosamente do lado de fora. Hokari ficou o dia todo lá, planejando seu próximo passo.

~.~.~.~.~.~

**Cada vez que eu traduzo um capítulo fico mais preocupada com o que vai acontecer... **

**Próximo capítulo: mais momentos fofos e menos tensão, pra relaxar um pouquinho... essa fica ainda me mata do coração!!!**

**Reviews please!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 06.**

"Mori-senpai, eu sei que você está aí." Haruhi parou de andar e olhou para trás.

_Como ela sabia que eu estava aqui?_ Mori sempre teve a destreza de se tornar invisível, então porque agora, quando ele estava tentando ser invisível, ela o tinha sentido?

"Eu pude sentir seu olhos me seguindo." Haruhi respondeu a questão silenciosa dele, o olhar do rapaz era mais marcante do que ele pensava. "Por que está me seguindo?"

"Para ter certeza que estava segura."

"Ok, mas da próxima vez, me avise. Eu quase confundi você com um tarado ou coisa assim." Haruhi não pensou antes de falar a frase.

Mori concordou de qualquer forma.

Eles caminharam em silêncio, Haruhi gostava de silêncio, era pacífico. Mori, apesar de ser uma pessoa silenciosa estava se sentindo desconfortável, ele geralmente tinha Huni para preencher os hiatos. O silêncio caiu pesadamente sufocante, sufocante o suficiente para que ele começasse uma conversa.

"O que você realmente acha sobre tudo isso?" Haruhi parou de andar, surpresa com o início da conversa.

"Falando sério, é um bocado chato... Eu estava tentando esquecer tudo isso, e com essa reviravolta, ninguém tem me dado um segundo de paz." Ela suspirou.

"Você não acha que alguma coisa pode ser feita contra ele?"

"Bem, eu não vejo o que poderia fazer agora. Eu concordo que eu deveria ter feito algo naquela vez, mas não há como voltar."

"E por que você não agiu quando tudo aconteceu?" Essa era uma coisa que Mori quis perguntar antes. _O que tinha feito Haruhi se recusar a ir à polícia?_

"Eu estava em pânico, eu acho. Com o tempo eu coloquei os pensamentos em ordem, um mês depois... mas não havia mais nenhuma..." Haruhi parou e pensou na palavra. "... nenhuma evidência. Agora, estou surpresa que Kyoya-senpai não tenha achado nada ainda, mas sei que o pai de Hokari é um cabeça da força policial local, não há chance de deixar o filho dele seguir para a prisão. Ele simplesmente o faz mudar de escola e permite que tome vantagem de outra garota.

"Kyoya..."

"Kyoya-senpai não pode fazer nada! Eu sei um jeito de pegá-lo, mas realmente não quero fazer isso..." Haruhi vagueou em pensamentos e Mori esperou pacientemente que ela continuasse, quando ela não disse nada, ele decidiu não insistir no tópico.

Mori foi retirado de suas reflexões sobre aquele assunto ao ouvir a garota fungar, ao olhá-la pode ver ela enxugando os olhos, furiosamente tentando limpar as lágrimas que tinham escapado.

"Haruhi..." Ele tocou seu ombro em apoio, mas ela fugiu do contato.

"Eu estou bem. Eu não deveria ficar chorando toda hora. É estupidez e não resolve nada."

"Eu não tenho certeza." Mori puxou-a para perto de si e ela deixou as emoções de medo e dor que tinha carregado por quatro anos fluírem para fora dela. Mori fez o que ele fazia de melhor e esperou silencioso, dando a Haruhi seu apoio sem voz.

"Eu não pude dizer a ninguém." Ela conseguiu sufocar. "Eu vi o meu pai durante anos sofrendo por causa da morte da minha mãe, tive que fingir nada tinha acontecido. Se ele soubesse, iria magoá-lo mais do que a mim." Haruhi estava agarrada ao blazer de Mori. "Por que ele não me deixa esquecer? Ainda não teve o suficiente? Tudo estava bem, então ele voltou..."

"Nada está bem, ele machucou você e eu não vou ignorar isso." Ele levantou o rosto dela e enxugou uma lágrima, mas ela virou o rosto rapidamente.

"Não, eu não quero ser um incômodo." Ela tentou empurrar Mori, mas ele agiu como uma sólida barreira, forte e confiável. Mori ergueu Haruhi nos braços, ignorando as reclamações fúteis dela. Ele a sentou confortavelmente em um dos braços.

"Não seria incômodo para ninguém ver Imutzu atrás das grades." Aquele foi o fim da conversa. Haruhi tentou discutir inutilmente, mas todos os seus comentários encontraram o silêncio, então ela desistiu. Mori caminhou pelas ruas, iluminado parcialmente pela meia lua e as primeiras estrelas espreitavam através da fina camada de nuvens, que persistiam sobre a cidade, o clima tinha limpado significativamente ao longo do dia. Ele escutou a respiração estável de Haruhi e ele podia jurar que podia ouvir o seu batimento cardíaco. Ele o fez sentir estranhamente calmo ao ouvir sua respiração e o coração tranquilo em um padrão rítmico.

Durante o tempo que eles rumaram para o apartamento dela, Haruhi caiu no sono nos braços de Mori. O corpo dele sentia-se suavemente quente, e ele sabia que era a temperatura dela e não tinha que se preocupar. Ele pressionou a campainha e esperou em silêncio, imaginando que um Ranka histérico atenderia perguntando porque sua filha tinha chegado em casa tarde.

Nenhuma resposta veio. Parecia que Ranka estava trabalhando.

_Bem... e agora?_

Mori olhou ao redor, como se esperando que a resposta viesse de algum lugar. Ele avistou a bolsa de Haruhi, pendendo do ombro em que a menina não estava apoiada. Se sentiu culpado por olhar a bolsa de uma moça, mas logo concluiu que era para achar a chave que abriria a plana e branca porta à sua frente.

A tranca abriu facilmente e a porta deslizou para dentro suavemente, mostrando parte da cozinha e da sala de Haruhi. O lugar parecia exatamente o mesmo que ele tinha visto na sua primeira vez ali, mas sentiu incômodo de estar sozinho com a garota. Ele atravessou a porta e ficou parado ali mesmo na entrada.

_Devo colocá-la na cama ou no sofá? Eu não deveria invadir a privacidade dela, então, provavelmente seria melhor o sofá? Mas ela vai ficar confortável lá? Melhor a cama._

Ele deu alguns longos passos até o quarto dela, a porta já estava aberta. Ele deitou-a para descansar na cama. Ela rolou de lado, o rosto na direção dele e resmungou algumas palavras, mas continuou dormindo. Escutando a respiração dela ele viu quão pequena e frágil ela parecia. Mesmo tendo um rosto com moldura de menino, nunca poderia dizer que aquela face pertencia a um. Assim tinha sido quando ele percebera o real gênero dela, o dia que a tinha tirado do sufocante abraço de Tamaki. Aquilo poderia ser também pelo fato de naquele dia, não importando o quão pequenos fossem, ele tinha tocado nos seios dela. Mori lembrou-se das imperceptíveis marcas cor de rosa marcando-lhe os rostos.

Não querendo invadir a casa de Haruhi ainda mais ele virou-se para sair, e parou de novo quando a menina choramingou e sussurrou algumas palavras antes de ficar em silêncio novamente. Mori checou a temperatura dela novamente e continuava normal mas quando ele virou-se, viu espalhados sobre a mesa de cabeceira, caixas de analgésicos e remédios para dormir. Devia ser a primeira noite de sono tranquila dela em dias. O dia seguinte era sábado e ele não tinha que estar na classe de kendo antes do meio-dia. Ele não gostava da idéia de deixar Haruhi acordar sozinha, então resolveu ficar.

Ele recorreu a uma das almofadas na pequena sala de estar e sentou para o que parecia horas ouvindo o ocasionais gemidos ou choramingos de medo ou pavor provenientes do quarto da garota. Eventualmente ele dormiu sentado, como se estivesse meditando.

A próxima vez que acordou foi às três horas da manha com um baque. Ele olhou para o quarto de Haruhi e viu o "tipo natural" encolhido em forma de bola no chão, provavelmente não tinha percebido que caíra da cama, e pela marca vermelha na testa, também a tinha batido no piso.

Ele se curvou para examinar a cabeça e verificou que não era nada grave. Colocou-a de volta na cama e tentou sair mas o braço que tinha usado par apoiá-la tinha ficado preso, Haruhi continuava se apoiando em Mori, mesmo dormindo.

Mori sentou-se no piso perto da cama. Se ele tentasse puxar o braço ela poderia acordar, arruinando a sua noite de sono. Ele se posicionou o mais confortável que pode e esperou pela vinda da manhã.

~.~.~.~.~.

**N/T: É, parece que a votação na fic original deu Mori para par de Haruhi... Eu confesso, acho que eles combinam perfeitamente! **

**No próximo capítulo: Um fim de semana silencioso... Imutzu volta a agir. Não percam!!! Reviews please!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 07.**

Haruhi bocejou e esfregou os olhos, procurando ao redor os comprimidos para dor de cabeça. Mas o que ela achou não era nada comum de se encontrar no seu quarto às oito da manhã.

"Mori-senpai, o que diabos você está fazendo no meu quarto?!" Ela sentou-se mas não pôde sair da cama porque seu braço ainda estava em volta do pulso de Mori. O rapaz piscou sonolentamente uma vez ou duas e olhou para Haruhi calmamente. Pânico no seu interior.

"Você adormeceu..." Ele fez o gesto com o braço, explicando a situação.

"Oh." Haruhi acalmou-se um pouco e soltou seu braço do de Mori. "Desculpe por causar tantos problemas. Você quer café da manhã? É o mínimo que posso fazer."

Antes de Mori ter a chance de responder, ela foi até a cozinha e começou a cozinhar, estava fazendo um café da manhã ocidental. Primeiro porque era mais rápido e fácil, depois porque não tivera tempo de ir ao supermercado. Enquanto ela estava preparando os ovos ela olhou para si, percebendo que ainda estava com o uniforme desde o dia anterior, então ela retornou ao quarto onde Mori ainda estava sentado no mesmo lugar, obedientemente como se esperasse por um comando, honestamente, ele parecia perdido sem o seu pequeno companheiro. Haruhi trocou o peso corporal, tentando decidir o que dizer.

"Então..." Ela tocou seu uniforme amassado. "Você gostaria de usar o banheiro primeiro? Eu sinto muito, eu não sei o que fazer com as roupas."

Mori acenou com a cabeça em sinal de gratidão. "Eu tenho meu uniforme de kendô." Haruhi passou para ele uma toalha e mostrou como o chuveiro funcionava e o deixou para se trocar. Ela tomaria banho mais tarde, quando Mori já tivesse ido. Ela pôs outras roupas, sem olhar exatamente quais, eram confortáveis calças jeans escuros e uma bata cor-de-rosa com um cinto simples e preto. Era provavelmente uma coisa que seu pai havia colocado no seu guarda-roupas após uma infame maratona de compras.

Depois de um tempo Mori terminou seu banho e saiu do banheiro, o uniforme escolar trocado pelo uniforme de kendô que estava na bolsa da escola. Haruhi terminou de cozinhar e estava colocando a comida na mesa, um pedaço de bacon já entre seus dentes e ela estava mastigando-o devagar. Ela não olhou para cima, estava muito ocupada colocando os talheres quando sorriu e apontou um lugar vazio à mesa.

"Gostaria de algo para comer? Meu pai deveria estar em casa agora mas eu acho que eu ficou na casa de algum amigo como de costume. Você pode ficar com a porção dele." Ela sentou-se e serviu-se da maneira mais polida possível. Mori lenta e silenciosamente abaixou-se e começou a comer. Ele foi surpreendido em como Haruhi podia ficar relaxada com ele, normalmente, uma garota em sua posição e com suas experiências passadas estaria em pânico. Isso foi uma coisa que ele tinha ficado preocupado se ela faria quando acordasse. Admirou sua coragem e habilidade para seguir com a vida. Uma vez que tinham acabado de comer, jogaram alguma conversa fora, mas tinham comido em silêncio, Mori agradeceu Haruhi pela refeição, aprontou-se para o kendo, mesmo que fossem apenas nove e meia, ele queria ajudar com os alunos mais jovens antes do seu treino.

"Obrigada, e desculpe de novo por todos os problemas, vejo você na segunda-feira." Haruhi acenou sorrindo enquanto dizia adeus a Mori.

~.~.~.~

Haruhi continuou com seus afazeres. Terminou o dever da escola, como de costume, lavou algumas roupas e foi até o supermercado, pois a comida estava acabando. Quando ela voltou para casa a presença extravagante do pai ainda estava fora.

"Provavelmente bebendo estupidamente na casa de Ruku-san mais uma vez." Ela suspirou. Normalmente se ele saía para beber, voltava por volta das nove, estando pelos pubs o dia todo. Ela começou a preparar o jantar. Estava perto das oito, ele voltaria em breve. Aproximadamente nove e meia ela comeu algum peixe e arroz que tinha preparado, e uma hora depois comeu um pouco mais e pegou o dever da escola para tentar melhorá-lo. Quando estava perto da meia-noite ela desistiu e foi para a cama. Seu pai quase sempre voltava de preocupação com sua 'preciosa Haruhi'.

"Ele deve mesmo ter bebido bastante dessa vez." Haruhi falou alto para si mesma, balançando a cabeça. Ela entrou nos cobertores se preparando para uma noite de sono interrompido. Ela acordou algumas vezes quando pensou ouvir a porta da frente abrir, mas cada vez ela saiu para ver eram outras portas vizinhas barulhentas, ou a máquina de lavar terminando o ciclo, ou o vento fazendo bater uma janela. Cada vez que acordava ela sentia ao mesmo tempo medo de quem poderia ser e esperança que seu pai tivesse chegado finalmente. Ela voltaria a dormir alguns minutos depois, o efeito de algum remédio fazendo efeito no seu corpo.

Com o tempo, a manhã chegou. Haruhi se sentia como se não tivesse dormido. Ela não tinha nenhuma tarefa doméstica e nenhum lugar para ir, então, checou a cama de Ranka procurando alguém que não estava lá e voltou para sua própria cama para ler alguns livros didáticos e de vez em quando alguma ficção. Ela estava tentando não ficar preocupada, Ranka esteve fora todo o final de semana, o que era muito incomum e só tinha acontecido duas ou três vezes que ela podia se lembrar.

"Onde ele está?" Haruhi repetia, quando vez ou outra olhava para o relógio na prateleira. As horas passavam e nada acontecia. Ela desejou que o Clube de Anfitriões estivesse lá, preenchendo os espaços vazios. Haruhi recomeçou a adormecer, o calor e o conforto de sua cama, quando o telefone de casa tocou.

Haruhi correu para atender, esperando ser seu pai pedindo desculpas por estar fora todo esse tempo. Era Arai.

"Oi Haruhi! Eu liguei para saber se está tudo bem, já que não ouvi falar de você por um tempo." Ele soou feliz, mas com uma ponta de preocupação.

"Oh, sim, eu estou bem." Ela estava desapontada por não ser o pai ao telefone.

"Mesmo?"

"Mesmo. Qual é o problema?"

"Você sabe qual é o problema..."

"É, eu sei..." Ela desligou rudemente o telefone e foi para cama tentar dormir, como se fosse conseguir. "Obrigada por refrescar minha memória." Ela sussurrou. Estava ficando farta das preocupações vazias das pessoas que sabia que não poderiam e não fariam nada. Arai tinha sido um conforto no início quando ela precisou dele, mas agora ele só conseguia incomodá-la em cada momento acordado da vida dela.

Depois de dois comprimidos para dormir Haruhi conseguiu fechar os olhos por um tempo, aproximadamente às nove da noite o telefone tocou outra vez.

"Arai, se for aquilo outra vez... Ah, Kyoya-senpai? O quê? Estou indo agora." Haruhi agarrou seu casaco, sua expressão mudou entre a fúria, a calma e pânico. Falta de sono e estresse não eram uma boa combinação.

_Está certo. Eu não me importo se eu estou com medo. Hokari Imutzu vai pagar por causar isso ao meu pai._

**Fim do capítulo 7.**

**Demorei apenas um dia a mais para atualizar, mas como os reviews também estão demorando um pouco para serem postados, acho que ninguém se importa. *malvada*...**

**Semana que vem: O que houve com Ranka? E um novo encontro perigoso entre Haruhi e Hokari.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 08.**

"Haruhi!" Tamaki correu até ela da entrada principal do Hospital Otori. Haruhi apenas parou momentaneamente.

"Onde ele está?"

"Segundo andar, quarto 16." Tamaki apontou as escadas. Haruhi subiu apressada, seu ritmo de corrida lento substituído por uma velocidade quase tão rápida quando a de Huni. Tamaki seguiu atrás dela. "Kyoya disse que seu pai está estável agora, você pode se acalmar e não se exceder."

Haruhi o ignorou e encontrou o quarto 16, a porta tinha um aviso de 'puxe' assim quando Haruhi tentou entrar esperando que ela abrisse para dentro, bateu dolorosamente. Ignorando a cabeça que latejava ela puxou a porta.

"Haruhi? Estava tentando quebrar a porta?" Kyoya piscou, brincando, mas não pretendia agir daquele modo novamente. Haruhi parou ao lado da cama do hospital. Ela mal podia reconhecê-lo através do curativo e tubos. Ela colocou a mão trêmula sobre o peito de seu pai, sentindo o baque fraco do seu coração contra a palma da mão suada.

"É pior do que parece. Ele só tem algumas costelas e um braço quebrado, e uma série de contusões. A hemorragia interna foi interrompida.

"Só?" Haruhi sabia que poderia ter sido pior, mas... "É minha culpa que ele esteja assim."

"Eu não vejo como..." Tamaki, que tinha caído na sala depois de ter tropeçado no degrau da porta.

"Imutzu fez isso. Ele até colocou um bilhete! Se eu tivesse pensado direito há uns anos atrás ele estaria na prisão e meu pai não estaria em uma cama de hospital." Haruhi se ajoelhou ao lado da cama, a cabeça encostada no lençol, observando a respiração do pai.

"Ah, sim, o bilhete que eu falei por telefone." Kyoya entregou a Haruhi um pequeno pedaço ensanguentado de papel. "Não foi achado nenhum DNA diferente do de Ranka-san."

"Ótimo..." Haruhi disse entredentes sarcasticamente e abriu o pedaço de papel.

"_Advinha que é?_

_Eu disse que ia afastar você desses seus amigos._

_Em seguida vou pegar o grande cara que me bateu._

_Meus amigos se divertiram batendo no seu pobre e frágil pai._

_Se você tivesse ficado quieta e me deixado brincar..._

_Amor,_

_xxx"_

Haruhi fez uma careta e em seguida, olhou para o pai.

"Vocês deveriam ir para casa, têm aula amanhã." Haruhi encarou o relógio, eram uma e meia. Sua pálpebras e corpo caíam pesadamente, mas o cérebro se recusava a desacelerar.

"Mas, Haruhi..." Tamaki protestou.

"Não há nada que você possa fazer. Eu ficarei bem." A menina puxou uma cadeira para perto da cama de seu pai, em seguida, encostou a cabeça ao seu lado.

"Vamos, Tamaki." Kyoya puxou o amigo pelo colarinho, descendo as escadas, em seguida, empurrou-o em uma limusine antes de entrar na sua própria. _Por que eu trouxe mesmo esse idiota? Acho que se eu não tivesse avisado a ele que teria pago por isso pela manhã._

~.~.~.~

"Nós não pensamos que você viria para a escola hoje, Haruhi." Os gêmeos olharam de suas carteiras.

"Bem, aqui estou." Haruhi estava horrível. Tinha profundos anéis em volta dos olhos e a pele estava pálida. Os gêmeos observaram como suas mãos tremiam quando ela tentou se apoiar para sentar-se na cadeira. Em vez disso, ela caiu na cadeira.

Tem certeza que deveria estar aqui? Kaoru aproximou-se dela e observou seu rosto, preocupado.

"Eu estou aqui agora e eu tenho algum trabalho a fazer, então não vou embora." Haruhi deitou a cabeça na mesa de trabalho. "Agora, se me dão licença, só dormi três horas ontem à noite, fiquem quietos."

"Mas Haruhi, quão importante esse trabalho pode ser? Você pode fazê-lo amanhã." Haruhi olhou Hikaru com uma aura maligna. "Certo." Hikaru murmurou desestimulado pelo mau humor da garota.

Haruhi não conseguira dormir direito. Ela acordou às seis horas para ir até em casa, se arrumar para a escola, lembrando-se de pegar uma pequena câmera gravadora que pertencia ao pai. _Sinto muito pai, mas eu vou ajudar a pegar o homem que fez isso ao senhor._

Durante o almoço Haruhi não comeu nada. Os anfitriões imaginaram que seria por causa que ela estaria muito preocupada com o que tinha acontecido com o pai (Kyoya tinha informado ao resto dos amigos e para Arai naquela manhã).

Kyoya e Mori podiam ler os olhos dela e não mostravam tristeza. Eles mostraram o medo escondido. Mas por que temer? Era verdade Hokari estava de volta à escola, sorrindo presunçosamente a si mesmo toda vez que ele via um dos anfitriões, mas Haruhi sabia que não iriam deixar Hokari Imutzu chegar perto dela.

"Kyoya-senpai?" Haruhi falou repentinamente. Kyoya virou-se para ela surpreso. "É verdade que não há nenhuma câmera de segurança nos banheiros da escola?"

"Sim, o pai de Tamaki acredita que os estudantes devem ter seus momentos de privacidade."

"Foi bom eu ter trazido uma." Haruhi murmurou para si.

Depois daquilo, ela não disse uma palavra a ninguém, a não ser que falassem com ela. Quando falava, a voz parecia lutar contra ela e saía rouca ou estridente. Os gêmeos não sabiam o que fazer, então ignoraram.

"Senhor Fujioka, o que está errado com você hoje? Normalmente é um ótimo aluno, mas não está concentrado hoje." A professora falou para Haruhi em resposta ao seu estranho comportamento.

"Desculpe, sensei." Haruhi sussurrou.

"Er... Sensei? O pai dela está no hospital." Kaoru disse baixo, sendo que apenas o irmão, Haruhi e a professora ouvissem.

"Oh, bem. Continuem..." A professora terminou com eles e continuou a dar a aula.

"Obrigada." Haruhi suspirou pesadamente, em seguida, esperou a última meia hora de aula terminar. Enquanto os minutos passavam, ela sentia cada vez mais doente. Seu estômago doía em mil lugares e sua cabeça girava. A campainha tocou e Haruhi resmungou algo e em seguida, correu para o banheiro feminino mais próximo. Esperando que estivesse vazio.

Depois de vomitar o jantar de ontem e café da manhã, ela limpou a boca na pia. Tirou o blazer e puxou para cima suas mangas. Em seguida, ela passou alguns minutos lavando o rosto e os braços com água fria para refrescar-se e despertar seu cérebro do torpor que tinha estado durante todo o dia. Ela caminhou lentamente em direção à porta e puxou-a, saindo para o corredor. Mas não conseguiu ir muito longe.

Uma mão puxou-a de volta.

"Não tenho sorte de estarmos sozinhos de novo?" A respiração quente era sentida na face. Ele lambeu sua orelha, Haruhi suprimiu um calafrio de medo e repulsa. "Agora podemos finalmente terminar o que o idiota do Arai interrompeu dois anos atrás."

"Afaste-se de mim." Haruhi disse trêmula, dentes cerrados.

"Não, isso não seria divertido. Você não vai mesmo olhar para mim?" Ele agarrou seus ombros rígidos e a virou de frente para ele. "Vamos ver se você está mais bonita desde a última vez." Puxou para baixo a camisa dela rasgando os botões de cima e, em seguida, inclinando-se para mais perto dela.

A mente de Haruhi correu, formando memórias do passado, os seus olhos brilharam e ela gritou e chutou. Hokari rosnou com raiva e cambaleou para trás, utilizando a parede para impedir caísse. Haruhi usou a oportunidade para tentar sair pela porta.

_É isso, abandonar o plano e sair daqui. Eu não posso levá-lo até o fim._ Haruhi disse a si mesma e tentou agarrar a maçaneta da porta com as mãos trêmulas. Ela logo parou quando não conseguia respirar.

"O que foi isso, vadia? Você deveria ter sido uma boa menina e me ouvir. Não é divertido quando morrem antes da diversão." Haruhi guinchou e agarrou as mãos de Hokari. Ele não afrouxou o aperto em torno de sua garganta. Ela chutou novamente e ele a soltou tempo suficiente para Haruhi conseguisse respirar e em seguida, tentar outro grito. Mas, então, as mãos fecharam-se novamente, mais fortes. Ele agitou ela como se fosse um saco de batatas.

"Pare!" Ele assobiou em resposta aos chutes que ela lhe tinha dado. Algo quebrou. Haruhi soltou um pequeno gemido e ficou mole.

**Fim do capítulo 08.**

**N/T: Então... emocionante, não? Sei que é cruel terminar o capítulo nessa parte, mas eu estou seguindo o que a autora fez originalmente. Vejo vocês na semana que vem com: Como termina do plano de Haruhi?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 09**.

"Oi gente, onde está Haruhi?" Arai caminhou casualmente, usava o boné de sempre, uma camiseta com capuz de futebol americano e jeans folgados. Tinha se tornado comum ele aparecer por lá e as clientes do clube o viam como um 'adorável amigo plebeu de Haruhi.

"Os gêmeos devem saber, estão na classe dela." Kyoya ajustou os óculos e olhou para os dois que estavam ouvindo a conversa.

"Eh, nope" Kaoru balançou a cabeça.

"Ela disse que iria ao banheiro, mas foi há muito tempo." Os irmãos faziam um gesto que remetia a 'muito tempo' com os braços.

"Vocês a deixaram ir ao banheiro SOZINHA!?" Tamaki gritou e agitou os gêmeos pelo pescoço.

"Bom, é. Ao contrário de você, nós não seguimos meninas até o banheiro." Kaoru deu de ombros.

"Não somos pervertidos como você." Os dois disseram em coro. Tamaki engasgou em horror e foi para o canto da sala.

"Haru-chan estava agindo engraçado hoje." Huni apertou o coelho de pelúcia. "Espero que ela esteja bem."

"Eu tenho todas as câmeras de segurança ligadas ao meu laptop desde que cheguei aqui. Não vi Haruhi ou Imutzu apesar de passar por ele mais cedo, ou seja, ele está na escola." Kyoya virou o laptop para mostrar aos anfitriões. Pequenos quadrados mostravam cada corredor e classe das proximidades situados a uma distância razoável da terceira sala de música e da classe de Haruhi.

"Banheiros." Mori disse.

"Hã?"

"Não há cameras."

"Sim, Haruhi citou algo sobre isso no almoço. O que ela estava planejando?" Kaoru fez uma careta.

"Gente, eu não faço a mínima idéia no que diabos estão falando, mas eu não estou gostando." Arai parecia pronto para correr pela porta para procurar a garota.

"Haruhi está sempre fazendo coisas sozinha. Assim como durante as tempestades." Tamaki voltou de seu isolamento e espiou por cima do ombro Kyoya até Kyoya 'acidentalmente' picou-o nos olhos com uma caneta para fazê-lo sair.

"Ela está provavelmente em um dos banheiros. Deve estar preocupada com o pai e precisa ficar algum tempo sozinha. Mas, conhecendo Haruhi, ela pode muito bem estar tentando resolver isso sozinha, como Tamaki disse. É apenas uma idéia, mas se Haruhi, por alguma razão estúpida resolveu enfrentar Hokari, então talvez eles tenham entrado em um dos banheiros antes de você checar as câmeras de segurança." Arai deslocou seus pés na direção da saída e suas mãos agarraram a maçaneta da porta.

"Eu concordo, Huni-senpai, Mori-senpai, Hikaru, Kaoru e Arai vão procurar por ela. Tamaki e eu vamos entreter suas clientes, teremos problemas se fecharmos novamente." Kyoya ignorou as tentativas de protestos de Tamaki, "Mantenham seus celulares com vocês, manterei vocês informados de qualquer coisa que vir nas imagens das câmeras. Eu também aviso a vocês." Falou olhando para os gêmeos e para Mori. "Separados vocês têm mais chance de encontrá-la."

"Certo." Huni e os gêmeos saudaram as pessoas alocadas no fim do corredor, separando-se, passando por confusas clientes do Clube de Anfitriões no caminho.

"Tama-chan e Kyo-chan estão no clube, então vocês podem ir para lá." Huni disse para as garotas curiosas e soprou um beijinho para elas. Esperançosamente isso as deixaria inconscientes no piso do corredor, livrando-os de ter que responder qualquer pergunta mais difícil.

~.~.~.~

Apesar de procurar nos banheiros da escola não parecer uma tarefa muito difícil, quando há mais de cem deles isso pode ser um pouco cansativo e frustrante.

_Pelo menos não tem um monte de garotas gritando, já que a aula de hoje já terminou. _Mori estava invadindo o décimo quinto, ou décimo sexto banheiro, mas ó encontrava o silêncio e o vazio. Ele aprimorou seus sentidos procurando a menor quantidade de movimento ou menor sussurro. Suas buscas foram infrutíferas e o celular calado indicava que nenhum dos amigos tinha tido sorte ainda.

Mori continuou descendo para o próximo corredor, estava ficando mais e mais preocupado, como quando Huni tinha se perdido no resort da família Ootori. Ele tinha acabado protegendo Haruhi, Mitsukuni não precisava de proteção. Talvez dessa vez o pequeno primo tivesse crescido um pouco mais.

Um abafado barulho tinha chamado sua atenção. Era o próximo banheiro. Mori hesitou, havia definitivamente alguém lá dentro. Mori pegou a maçaneta silenciosamente e virou. Nada aconteceu. A porta estava bloqueada.

_Só__ há uma razão para a porta estar bloqueada._

Mori tornou todos os músculos tensos e arrombou a porta. Primeiro fez apenas um barulho de rompimento de madeira, mas depois ela se despedaçou. As suspeitas de Mori estavam certas. Hokari rosnou com raiva de uma forma desumana. Haruhi balançava parecendo sem vida contra a parede. Hokari segurou-a pelo pescoço com uma mão e na outra ele puxou a perna da calça. Suas roupas estavam em frangalhos e suas calças estavam caindo para baixo dos quadris. Ela parecia morta, sua pele mortalmente branca os lábios tinham uma coloração azulada, então um dos olhos de Haruhi abriu ligeiramente e pestanejou para Mori.

"Fique longe, ou eu vou apertar o pescoço dela até ela morrer. É o que eu estava planejando de qualquer forma." Ele riu, Mori parou. "O quê? Não pense nada esperto para ajudar sua pobre Haruhi. Não é como se eu fosse machucá-la ou algo assim…" ele assobiou e voltou para Haruhi e sacudiu novamente. Haruhi emitido um pequeno ruído de asfixia. Algo ligou na mente de Mori e enquanto Hokari não estava prestando atenção Mori pulou sobre ele, batendo no braço que estava segurando Haruhi e segurando a garota abatida com a outa mão. Ele socou Hokari no estômago e depois na mandíbula.

Hokari gemeu e ficou em silêncio. Depois de amarrar as mãos do garoto e os pés Mori puxou o celular e enviou uma mensagem para Kyoya. Ele não se preocupou em falar nada, mas Kyoya foi capaz de traduzir o sinal e logo os anfitriões chegaram onde Mori esperava.

"A camera." Haruhi tentou dizer, a circulação de sangue para o cérebro voltando aos poucos e o rosto levemente tingido de rosa. Ela apontou para um dispositivo escondido atrás de uma pequena cesta contendo diferentes sabonetes perfumados. "Pare a gravação..." ela tossiu um pouco e estremeceu, Mori a colocou no chão. Ela tocou a perna com cautela, em seguida, se encolheu de dor. Mori desligou a câmera de vídeo e voltou para o lado da garota. Ele cobriu-a com seu blazer para cobrir o corpo semi-nu.

"Por que?" Curvou-se até ficar na mesma altura que ela.

"Por que o quê?" A voz de Haruhi estava rouca e provavelmente doía tentar falar logo depois de ter sido quase estrangulada.

"Foi muito perigoso, você deveria ter pedido ajuda."

"Eu realmente não planejei que ele estivesse aqui. E só tinha decidido estar preparada, então não havia motivo para pedir ajuda..."

"Você sabia que ele viria." Mori insistiu.

"É... talvez, mas esse não é ponto. Eu tenho um vídeo dele confessando o que aconteceu anos atrás e tentando fazê-lo novamente. Mesmo que seu pai seja o chefe de polícia, não há chance dele escapar dessa. É melhor que nada." Haruhi balançou os ombros casualmente, mas era obvio que ela estava tremendo. "Estou feliz que tenha vindo." Ela disse, a voz falhando e então, desmaiou.

**Fim do Capítulo 09.**

**O destino de Hokari Imutzu agora nas mãos de Haruhi, o que ela vai fazer contra ele? Capítulo 10 semana que vem.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10.**

Mori pegou gentilmente Haruhi nos braços, evitando tocar a perna machucada e a carregou para fora do banheiro. Longe do monstro que a havia deixado marcas pretas e azuis pelo corpo.

"Haru-chan?!" Huni chamou ao virar a esquina. "Takashi, onde está o desagradável Hokari? Ele machucou minha amiga." O pequeno murmurou sombriamente, pequenos punhos abrindo e fechando.

"Não, Mitsukuni."

Kyoya emergiu silenciosamente no corredor. "Onde ele está?" Mori indicou o banheiro, em seguida, Kyoya ordenou aos dois policiais armados de sua família que entrassem. Eles saíram logo depois com Hokari sobre um dos ombros, com algemas substituindo os laços de tecido Mori tinha usado (os pedaços de camisa de Haruhi). Felizmente, o rapaz ainda estava inconsciente. Em seguida um dos médicos privados Kyoya deu um passo à frente e examinou Haruhi assim que Mori a deitou novamente.

"Tamaki, os gêmeos e Arai devem chegar em breve, Mori-senpai. Certifique-se que não vão fazer nenhum escândalo." Kyoya disse e então virou-se para os policiais e pediu-lhes para colocar Hokari em uma cela em algum lugar até novo aviso. Mori concordou e deteve facilmente os quatro quando chegaram gritando o nome de Haruhi. Eles insistiam em confirmar se estava tudo bem com ela.

"Ela é minha filha. Preciso vê-la agora!" Lamentou Tamaki.

"Isso não é justo. Nós. Queremos. Matar. Imutzu. AGORA!" Hikaru rosnou com os dentes cerrados e Kaoru concordou com a cabeça.

"Haru-chan está dormindo, por favor fiquem quietos, e Takashi já deu uma surra em Hokari que foi levado daqui." Huni estava sentado pernas cruzadas ao lado de Haruhi, seu rosto parecia grave, mas ele também parecia prestes a explodir em lágrimas.

"Deixe me vê-la de perto." Arai pediu. Mori o ignorou.

O médico pigarreou nervosamente, "E, Sr. Otori. A senhorita Fujioka parece ter uma perna quebrada, foi quebrado em um lugar aqui." Ele indicou em uma parte de sua perna. "O atacante provavelmente a chutou ou bateu nela com uma peça dura. Ela também sofreu estrangulamento, como pode ser visto a partir do ferimento. Eu teria que levá-la para o hospital para examinar uma possível concussão e tratar a sua garganta e sua perna."

"Claro, meus senhores, vamos lá. As senhoras Host Club estão sendo entretidos por Renge assim que nós estamos livres para ir para o hospital com Haruhi." Kyouya seguiu em direção à entrada principal, e então virou-se. "Mori-senpai. Por favor, pode carregar Haruhi novamente? E todos os outros, vamos agir civilizadamente no hospital da minha família, por favor." Ele sorriu com seu jeito Kyoya de sorrir e todos saíram à espera de ambulância privada.

~.~.~.~

Haruhi gemia suavemente e tentou focar os olhos na escuridão, ela reconheceu e figura de cabelos escuros de altura sentado em uma cadeira. "Mori-senpai." Ela sussurrou. "Água por favor." Ela sentiu um vidro prensado contra os lábios dela e bebeu avidamente, tentando amenizar a dor que queimava em sua garganta. "Obrigada." Suspirou.

"Haruhi." Mori era o único desperto. Todo mundo tinha adormecido há quase duas horas atrás e Mori ordenou a si mesmo ficar de olho em todos.

"Mm?" Haruhi se sentia esgotada e um pouco tonta dos analgésicos que os médicos haviam administrado a ela em seu sono.

"Eu não entendo por que você fez isso sozinha. Você não é estúpida." Haruhi manteve os olhos fechados, mas franziu ligeiramente o senho.

"Ele queria..." Ela fez uma pausa para respirar. "Machucar os meus amigos... disse que... queria... machucar você..." Ela se moveu um pouco, mas não podia mover-se muito por causa da perna. "Eu não queria envolver... outros... nos meus problemas."

"Recusar a nossa ajuda é nos ferir mais..." Haruhi queria replicar, mas suas palavras morreram antes, Mori empurrou-a pelos ombros para a cama. "Descanse."

A respiração de Haruhi aprofundou-se e Mori ficou em silêncio observando o rosto pacífico adormecido.

"Você parece se importar com ela tanto quanto com Huni-senpai, este é um desenvolvimento surpreendente." Kyoya sentou em uma poltrona, com os braços cruzados. Seu cabelo estava uma bagunça, mas nunca tinha verdadeiramente adormecido, apenas cochilado.

"Ela precisa de mais proteção do que Mitsukuni." explicou Mori monotonamente.

"Tem certeza que essa é a única razão?" Kyoya levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Sim." Kyoya produziu um barulho de concordância divertido. "Mas eu sinto que o motivo é maior que a necessidade de proteção."

Como Mori permaneceu calado, Kyoya deu um pequeno sorriso, genuíno e divertido. "Bom, boa sorte." Ele então fingiu voltar a dormir. Mori cobriu o primo com o cobertor de coelhinhos (que surgiu misteriosamente do nada) e passou por cima de Tamaki que estada deitado no chão, dormindo, e saiu para andar e pensar. Ele sabia que Kyoya estaria acordado para cuidar de Haruhi. Ele também sabia que Kyoya tinha feito ele pensar em coisas que nunca tinha pensado antes.

Ele passou um quarto com o nome de Ryoji Fujioka, o pai de Haruhi. Ele olhou através da janela de vidro na porta.

O quarto estava escuro. Mori poderia apenas ver o contorno de uma figura em uma cama. Havia um tubo na boca, ajudando-o a respirar, e era óbvio que era isso que fazia o movimento de sobe e desce do peito parecer normal, provavelmente parecia até melhor que a respiração irregular de Haruhi.

"Você é um amigo dos Fujiokas?" Um médico de cabelos castanhos, meia idade e um par de óculos sorriu para ele. "É um pouco tarde para visitas. Duas da manhã pelo meu relógio." O doutor bocejou.

"Estou no quarto de Haruhi Fujioka, ela acordou agora a pouco."

"Oh, eu soube disso pelo meu colega que é quem está cuidando dela. É bom que ela esteja indo bem. O pai também está melhorando, mas ainda não saiu do coma."

Haruhi teria pelo menos algum alívio ao saber disso.

~.~.~.~

Mais tarde naquela manhã, os anfitriões foram surpreendidos ao encontrar Haruhi acordada antes deles. Mori sentiu vergonha de ter caído no sono, esquecendo o seu objetivo de observar Haruhi. Ela estava sentada lendo apoiada em três almofadas ou mais, passando desinteressadamente as páginas de uma revista do hospital.

"_Omeudeus_, Haruhi você está bem?!" Tamaki acordou primeiro e imediatamente correu para a pobre e infeliz Haruhi, acordando todo mundo no processo. Somente Kyoya encarou diabolicametne Tamaki e voltou a dormir, colocando tampões de ouvido.

"Sim, meu pé estava doendo então eu perguntei se podia ter algum analgésico. Eu estou bem agora." Haruhi deixou de lado a revista e sorriu tranquilizadora. Tamaki abraçou-a e esfregou o rosto com rosto, Haruhi empurrou-o levemente.

"Tem certeza, Haru-chan?" Huni perguntou enquanto comia um bolo de emergência que Mori havia conseguido para que não ficasse de mau humor ao acordar.

"Haruhi, Hokari fez alguma coisa?" Arai perguntou sério.

"Além de me bater, tentar me estrangular e quebrar minha perna, não." O quarto parecia respirar aliviado. "Ele não teve tempo, Mori foi rápido o suficiente. Obrigada."

"Boa pegada Mori-senpai." Os gêmeos teriam dado tapinhas na cabeça dele para dizer 'bom garoto', mas ele era muito alto, então eles deram tapas nas costas dele.

"Yay, Takashi!" Huni saltou sobre seus ombros e sacudiu os braços em torno de como uma criança.

"..." Mori ignorou e estudou rosto de Haruhi. Ela era muito menos pálida do que tinha sido a última vez que ela acordou. Isso era um bom sinal. "Seu pai está melhorando."

Haruhi piscou, surpresa com a repentina informação. "Oh, obrigada." Ela sorriu mais ainda. "É bom ouvir isso. Agora tudo que eu tenho a fazer é tentar punir Hokari."

"NÓS!" Todos a corrigiram.

"Tudo bem..." Haruhi franziu a testa em derrota.

**Fim do capítulo 10.**

**Prepare-se para ser punido, Hokari. Mas os problemas de Haruhi ainda não terminaram. Capítulo 11 em breve.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11.**

Haruhi sentou perto de seu pai, olhando para sua forma inconsciente enquanto escovava os cabelos curtos e arrumava a roupa que os gêmeos tinham lhe dado. Haruhi não tinha realmente olhado para a roupa até vesti-la. Só sabia que era um terno formal e uma saia cujo comprimento batia no joelho.

Devido à grande influência social dos membros do Clube de Anfitriões (associado à seriedade do caso), eles conseguiram adiantar muito o julgamento de Hokari. Eles também tinham os melhores advogados das famílias trabalhando no caso, para ter certeza que Hokari seria considerado culpado.

"Bem, pai, fique melhor logo. Hoje Imutzu vai pagar pelo que fez, eu sei, talvez a mamãe me ajude." Ela pegou a mão dele e ergueu. "Me perdoe por nunca ter dito o que aconteceu, mas você não precisava de mais essa preocupação na sua vida. Eu prometo que nossas vidas serão melhores quando tudo isso terminar."

Haruhi pegou as muletas depois lentamente se afastou do quarto, os membros do clube estavam esperando por ela na entrada principal do hospital, mas Arai teve de voltar para casa, embora estivesse lá durante o primeiro incidente, ficar significava levantar a questão do motivo de ele não ter ido à polícia. Estavam todos nervosos, mesmo que não demonstrassem. Não era só a audiência, mas também o primeiro dia que Haruhi deixaria o hospital. Sua garganta ainda tinha hematomas, embora quase imperceptíveis, além de sua perna quebrada que estava longe de ficar boa.

Durante o trajeto, o carro esteve silencioso. Os gêmeos não estavam realmente com humor para piadas. Este dia era tão importante para eles como era para Haruhi, não que eles quisessem pessoalmente ver Hokari punido, mas eles queriam que ele fosse punido por Haruhi. Ela merecia.

Os anfitriões se sentaram no banco mais próximo que podiam, eles não podiam ler a expressão do rosto de Haruhi, ao lado dela havia o advogado dos Ootori. Mori sentou mais perto do que o resto dos rapazes, porque ele era uma testemunha, Arai estaria lá também, mas Haruhi não queria que sua família descobrisse, poderia lhe causar problemas. Além disso, o fato de que ele não tinha ido à polícia da última vez poderia suscitar confusão. E ele não feito isso anos atrás porque Haruhi tinha praticamente gritado histérica para que não fosse, o estado de espírito confuso o suficiente para não pensar com clareza.

Haruhi endureceu quando ela assistiu Hokari tomar o seu lugar, uma vez que ela viu os dois guardas enormes de pé ao lado dele, ela relaxou um pouco.

Os membros do público começaram a entrar por trás dos anfitriões. Entre eles estava a família de Hokari, seu pai olhou em volta condenando seu filho. Hokari tinha feito coisas ruins antes, mas isso? Ele ficou chocado. Ele iria estragar o seu trabalho, sua reputação, ele ficaria feliz em vê-lo pelas costas. A mãe de Hokari ficou em silêncio pretensioso, examinando os outros membros do público com nojo. Sentou-se e ajeitou a maquiagem com um espelho pequeno e compacto. Ela obviamente não queria estar lá e realmente não poderia se importar menos com o resultado.

Eventualmente, o tribunal foi silenciado quando a juíza entrou e tomou seu lugar, tinha um ar de autoridade sobre todos e quando seu martelo trovejou, as poucas pessoas que ainda estavam cochichando uns com os outros logo se calaram. Como se tivessem sido colocadas no mudo.

"Estamos aqui hoje para a audiência de Hokari Imutzu." Ela falou normalmente, mas sua voz ainda ecoou ao redor da sala. "Acusado de estupro e agressão. Foram relatados vários casos de assédio sexual em outras ocasiões, mas saiu em liberdade por falta de provas ou por álibi fornecido pelo pai. Desta vez a acusação é mais grave. Na nossa última reunião, negou tudo, você ainda alega inocência?

Hokari estava de pé e portava-se casualmente, o olhar entediado. Ele cruzou os braços e ficou olhando preguiçosamente para a juíza.

"É claro." Ele parecia seguro e olhou para o pai em busca de apoio, mas fez uma careta quando o pai o encarou de volta, balançando a cabeça. O olhar dizia: 'você foi longe demais dessa vez, criança estúpida.'

"Bem então, podemos chamar a vítima a ficar de pé?"

"Claro, vá em frente." Hokari acenou com a mão com desdém. Alguns dos jurados atiraram-lhe um olhar de reprovação por seu comportamento. Hokari sabia muito bem a questão não tinha sido feita para ele.

"Haruhi Fujioka." A juíza falou.

Haruhi olhou para trás, para seus amigos e em seguida, ficou de pé e andou até o local reservado aos que responderiam as perguntas.

"Quanto à primeira questão. Os ferimentos que você sofre hoje foram causados pelo Sr. Imutzu?

"Sim."

"Você tem alguma prova?"

"Sim, meu advogado tem uma gravação em vídeo da noite do ataque que provocou estas feridas e admitindo ter me atacado e estuprado três anos atrás." Os jurados tinham as sobrancelhas levantadas quando fita foi entregue e em seguida, encaminhada para ser passada.

O vídeo foi passado em uma televisão previamente colocada em um canto da sala. Os anfitriões se retraíram enquanto observavam Haruhi ser golpeada. Ouviram-se suspiros pela sala quando ouviram o barulho do osso sendo quebrado, foi surpreendentemente alto e parecia incrivelmente doloroso.

Olhos desgostosos focaram em Hokari. Haviam alguns sussurros de 'como você pôde?', enquanto o vídeo prosseguia, Hokari levantou-se de sua cadeira. "Ela não estava ouvindo, certo?" Ele gritou. "Eu não ia machucá-la. O amigo grande dela me feriu também!" A voz subiu uma oitava quando ele mostrou o braço quebrado em pânico para todos verem. Ele não estava acostumado a ser pego, sempre teve o pai para apoiá-lo. Ninguém jamais disse a ele que realmente o que ele estava fazendo era errado, e quando eles tentaram foi provavelmente a única atenção real que ganhou de seus pais.

"Provavelmente foi a falta de educação que o fez tão ignorante." Uma pessoa sussurrou para alguém ao lado, que concordou de volta.

"Mas isso não é suficiente para que eu tenha alguma simpatia por ele. Muitas meninas sofreram por causa disso."

A juíza pausou o vídeo.

"Senhor Imutzu, por favor sente-se e fique quieto. Estará fazendo um favor a si mesmo. Este vídeo em si mostra-nos que estava mentindo." Então ela virou-se para Haruhi, que estava sentado durante todo o tempo. "Quando o Sr. Imutzu diz 'continuar o que foi interrompido há três anos'; ele está falando da ocasião em que ele a estuprou, é o que quer dizer? Naquela vez, como foi interrompido?"

Haruhi inspirou trêmula. "Sim. Naquela vez foi interrompido quando ouviu alguém andando no corredor." O juiz assentiu. Alguns dos jurados escreveram notas.

"Alguma vez ele chegou a declarar isso?"

"Não, Takashi Morinozuka chegou lá antes."

"Bem, então vamos ver o que o vídeo nos diz." A juíza acenou com a cabeça para a pessoa que manipulava a televisão e a gravação continuou. Mostrava Haruhi balançando semiconsciente na mão de Hokari e ele tentando despi-la. Sua mão estava prestes a deslizar em suas roupas íntimas, quando houve uma colisão de som e um monte de poeira, algo bateu a câmera e ela se desligou.

Houve alguns momentos de silêncio, em seguida, a juíza perguntou: "Como o vídeo foi gravado?"

"Com a câmera de vídeo do meu pai. Eu a coloquei no banheiro da escola, não estava esperando que Imutzu aparecesse, mas eu estaria preparada se fosse o caso. Ele tinha ameaçado me pegar antes, e eu não queria correr nenhum risco."

"Obrigada. Você pode se sentar." Haruhi sentou-se em seu lugar, seu advogado, ofereceu-lhe um copo de água, que ela aceitou. "O Sr. Takashi Morinozuka." Mori assumiu o lugar onde Haruhi tinha recentemente se sentado, a juíza começou o interrogatório.

"Confirma que, como a Senhorita Fujioka disse, a encontrou no banheiro? Sendo atacada por Hokari Imutzu?"

"Sim."

"Como você sabia para onde procurar?"

"Nós, os membros do Clube de Anfitriões, sabíamos que Haruhi estava tendo problemas com Hokari Imutzu e quando ela não apareceu para as atividades do clube, suspeitamos o pior. Enquanto eu estava procurando por ela, ouvi um barulho e quando percebi que a porta estava barricada, eu suspeitei."

"Entendo... e você quebrou o braço Hokari e deixou-o inconsciente."

"Sim, Imutzu ameaçou estrangulá-la, assim que eu tive a chance de conseguir, tirei a mão de sua garganta e ele ficou inconsciente quando bateu na parede."

"Obrigada. Por favor, retorne ao seu lugar e aguarde as decisões do júri."

Depois do que parecia uma quantidade de tempo infinita, a juíza utilizou seu martelo para chamar a atenção das pessoas.

"Este tribunal considera o réu culpado. Hokari Imutzu condenado a vinte anos por estupro, assédio sexual e agressão. Você terá também o aconselhamento para fazê-lo compreender totalmente o que você fez."

Haruhi sentou em silêncio, não estava completamente certa do que fazer agora que tudo acabou. O resto da sala ficou em silêncio, e depois houve alguma comemoração. Na maior parte dos membros do clube, mas também do público em geral. Obviamente eles julgaram o resultado justo.

Hokari tinha um olhar insano nos olhos e sacudia a cabeça em descrença, ele provavelmente teria gritado ameaças, mas estava muito chocado.

Haruhi caminhou até os anfitriões, o seu corpo estava andando no piloto automático. No caminho, ela foi parada por uma mulher cansada de meia idade, morena de cabelo longo ondulado emoldurando seu rosto.

"Obrigado por ser tão corajosa. Minha filha teve problemas com esse menino, ela, ela quase se matou. Agora ninguém vai sofrer." Haruhi assentiu sem expressão, seu cérebro ainda não estava respondendo corretamente. Ela então foi cercado pelos anfitriões.

Os gêmeos estavam fazendo uma dança da vitória e Tamaki a abraçou suavemente para não tocar em seus ferimentos. Huni estava cantando uma canção tema de 'Dora, a exploradora'. Kyoya lhe deu um tapinha rápido sobre os ombros e um aceno de parabéns. Mori esperou até que a comoção diminuísse e, em seguida, colocou a mão na cabeça de Haruhi e sorriu. Ele ficou surpreso quando Haruhi se inclinou e o abraçou rapidamente (e um pouco desajeitada pela perna imobilizada).

"Obrigada por tudo. Você ajudou muito, finalmente acabou." Então Haruhi lhe deu um sorriso pequeno, cansado.

"..." Mori piscou estupidamente por um momento e depois foi trazido de volta aos seus sentidos por Huni batendo em suas costas.

"Vamos lá! Vamos conseguir alguma comida e bolo." Ele riu. Haruhi realmente se sentia exausta, mas ela não queria estragar a atmosfera feliz que tinha estado ausente durante meses.

No restaurante 'casual' escolhido por Tamaki, Haruhi mordiscou um pedaço de pão enquanto o loiro, Hikaru e Kaoru gritavam ruidosamente sobre a mesa uns para os outros, perturbando o restaurante todo.

Ela sentiu um pequeno vibrar em seu bolso, seu celular de cortesia (dos gêmeos) se iluminava com uma luz laranja. Era do hospital.

_Talvez eles queiram checar se está tudo bem._

"Alô? Sim, Haruhi Fujioka falando..."

O silêncio persistiu do lado de Haruhi da linha. Levou algum tempo para os anfitriões notarem que ela estava imóvel com o telefone no ouvido. "Haru-chan?" Huni cutucou o braço da garota levemente. "Está falando com quem? Não vai dizer nada em resposta?"

Kyoya pegou o telefone das mãos de Haruhi e pressionou contra a própria orelha. "Alô? Kyoya Ootori falando... Eu sou um amigo... oh, entendo. Obrigado, estaremos indo para aí logo."

"O que está havendo?" Kaoru olhou nervosamente as expressões de Kyoya e Haruhi. Ele encostou no ombro de seu irmão, se apoiando.

"Parece Ranka-san piorou inesperadamente." Kyoya disse calmamente.

"Ele está bem?" Tamaki sussurrou. Era uma questão que ninguém tinha certeza se queria a resposta.

"Ele se foi." Haruhi sufocou a voz rouca. Ela estava sentada na mesma posição, as mãos tremiam violentamente.

**Fim do capítulo 11.**

**N/T: E Haruhi pensou que tinha acabado, que ficaria tudo bem... mas quanta dor ela ainda pode aguentar? Lembrem-se que a fic é classificada Hurt/confort... **

**Capítulo 12 dolorido daqui há alguns dias... estou demorando mais para postar, não quero alcançar a autora que está no capítulo 15. Por isso perdoem a demora!**

**Reviews!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12.**

Havia um silencio mórbido. Tamaki e os gêmeos abriram a boca em horror absoluto, não tendo certeza de qual reação deveriam ter, já que nunca tiveram que lidar com algo assim. Huni parecia querer abraçar Haruhi, mas também tentava desesperadamente não chorar de forma a não perturbá-la ainda mais. Era um pouco tarde para isso, porém, ela ficou olhando completamente traumatizado e porque independente de como ela estava, era difícil dizer se ela queria algum conforto, ou se, como de costume, ela preferia sofrer em silêncio.

A quietude da mesa atraiu quase tanta atenção quanto quando havia barulho e perturbação. Uma garçonete, um tanto curiosa, parou olhando para Kyoya e limpou a garganta discretamente.

"Com licença, Senhor, está tudo bem?" Ela abraçou a bandeja firmemente. Kyoya não era o mais fácil de falar na maioria das vezes.

"Sim, nós vamos pagar a conta agora." Ele tomou um cartão de crédito do bolso do casaco e entregou-o à menina. Ele realmente não se importava com o que ela faria com ele. Ele cancelaria depois, se houvesse algo irregular.

A garçonete não discordou e foi rápido proceder ao pagamento. Quando Kyoya voltou-se novamente para seus amigos, ninguém tinha se movido. Ele tossiu discretamente, pegando a atenção de Huni, Mori e Kaoru. Kaoru cutucou Hikaru e eles se levantaram para sair. Tamaki ainda agia como se estivesse em transe e Kyoya teve que bater na parte de trás da cabeça e Tamaki, e antes que ele pudesse responder, Kyoya levou-o para fora do restaurante. Ele olhou para Mori, silenciosamente dizendo ao senpai o que fazer.

Mori concordou, pegou Haruhi no colo e segurou-a firmemente contra o peito, ela enrolou nele de forma automática e segurou firme em sua jaqueta, como se estivesse em agonia. Huni agarrou a perna da calça do primo, ele teria abraçado Usa-chan, mas ele não pôde trazer o bicho de pelúcia para a audiência.

Mori não sabia o que pensar. Haruhi quis dizer que o pai tinha morrido? Ela não tinha deixado com suas palavras, mas mesmo assim, não importa o quão otimista ele estivesse, tentando pensar em todas as possibilidades, tudo o que podia ver era a expressão da menina quando ela disse: _Ele se foi._

Mori cresceu sendo protetor e tentanto ajudar as pessoas, principalmente Huni, mas a morte era uma coisa da qual ele não podia proteger ninguém e provavelmente era a única coisa da qual ele tinha medo. Não sua própria morte, mas a morte daqueles com quem se importava. Como quando ele era pequeno e o seu cão havia morrido, o que era tão ruim quando a experiência podia ser.

~.~.~.~

O caminho de carro foi silencioso, era como se a viagem feita pela manhã estivesse se repetindo. Haruhi tinha se movido um pouco da posição, mas ainda parecia quase uma bola sendo segura firmemente por Mori. Ela estava tremendo, e doía em Mori poder sentir e assistir isso.

Eles chegaram ao hospoital e Mori continuou a carregá-la até o quarto do pai. Ele viu o médico com quem tinha conversado na noite anterior. Ele olhou tristemente em Mori, em seguida, a Haruhi, com simpatia misturada com tristeza.

"Por favor, entrem." Ele murmurou. Permitiu a Mori entrar carregando Haruhi, e ele também permitiu que Kyouya passasse (porque, em parte, era proprietário do hospital), mas ele colocou um braço para parar os outros. Antes que pudesse protestar, ele disse calmamente, mas com firmeza. "Eu vou pedir a um de seus amigos para explicar a vocês."

Mori deixou Haruhi suavemente de pé e ela continuou tremendo, tropeçou ao dar um passo em direção ao pai. Ele estava ligado eletrodos e máquinas, e estava respirando. Mori sentiu-se aliviado. Ele pensou que a fala de Haruhi significava que ele estava morto. Mas se ele estava respirando, então porque Kyouya e Haruhi estavam tão tristes? Será que eles sabiam algo que ele não sabia?

"Nós pensamos que ele estava melhorando, mas nós encontramos um pequeno ferimento no cérebro, era tão pequeno que a princípio que, quando fizemos uma varredura que apareceu como uma sombra insignificante. O médico mostrou-lhes uma imagem do cérebro e apontou a lesão.

Era verdade. Não parecia nada for a do comum, Kyoya concordou, ele havia pensado que a condição de Ranka tinha piorado por má assistência médica, mas não fazia sentido. Só os melhores profissionais podiam trabalhar nos horpitais Otori.

"Ele teve a lesão na pior parte do cérebro que poderia... Temos realizado tantos testes como podemos... simplesmente não há qualquer atividade cerebral." O médico limpou a garganta e engoliu. "Eu tenho o pesar de dizer que Ryoji Fujioka foi declarado clinicamente morto cerca de cinco minutos atrás. Chamamos vocês logo que depois que nós começamos os testes."

Haruhi deixou-se emitir um pequeno soluço, mas manteve a compostura e assentiu. Kyouya virou a cabeça, escondendo suas emoções.

"Mori-senpai, por favor, vá informar os outros." Mori obedeceu e seguiu o médico assim que ele saiu.

Haruhi se aproximou de seu pai, outro soluço escapou dos lábios. Ela tocou seu rosto, estava frio, não gelado, mas também não muito quente "Papai, não vá." Ela sabia que ele não podia voltar. Ninguém que tem morte cerebral declarada podia. Tudo o que o mantinha vivo eram as máquinas. "Papai." Ela soluçou. "Por favor, eu não quero que você vá embora."

Ela chorou, o coração partido em soluços. Não como no momento em que Mori a tinha consolado. Aquilo era apenas uma fungada em relação a isso. Ela estava chorando incontrolavelmente. A última vez que tinha chorado assim foi quando sua mãe tinha morrido.

Ela se agachou ao lado da cama de seu pai e descansou a cabeça ao lado dele e segurou a mão dele com força. Kyouya ficou sem jeito no canto. Ele chegou a deixar algumas lágrimas cairem silenciosamente em seu rosto, em seguida, ele se aproximou Haruhi, hesitante.

"Haruhi... Se isso faz você se sentir melhor, saiba que ele não sente nenhuma dor." O choro de Haruhi não parou, mas ela balançou a cabeça em compreensão. Ela estava feliz que ele não estava com dor, mas ela estava chorando porque ela não queria que seu pai a deixasse e achou que era um tanto de egoísmo da parte dela.

"Haruhi, não é egoísmo se sentir assim." Kyouya leu a sua mente. Ela chorou mais, se isso era possível, ela precisava de algo para agarrar. Algo verdadeiro, seu pai parecia papel quando ela segurou sua mão, esperando que o pequeno aperto de garantia de que nunca viria. Ela escondeu o rosto na camisa Kyouya e chorou.

~.~.~.~

Mori saiu da sala para um semi-círculo de rostos preocupados e ansiosos. Seu rosto era ilegível, mas se alguma coisa poderia fazer Mori derramar uma lágrima, então deve ser realmente ruim.

"Takashi... Ranka-san não está... ele está morto?" Huni perguntou. Ele abraçou um ursinho de pelúcia aleatório do hospital que tinha encontrado e preparou-se para a resposta.

"Não." Todos eles deram um suspiro de alívio. "Mas talvez fosse melhor que ele estivesse."

"O quê? Como você poderia dizer isso?" Hikaru brigou. "O que poderia ser tão ruim que ele estaria melhor morto? Isso é terrível."

Mori esperou por alguns instantes, enquanto a respiração pesada de Hikaru acalmou-se mais uma vez, em seguida ele engoliu e falou novamente. Sua garganta doía. "Ele é diagnosticado com morte cerebral."

"Ele não pode jamais voltar?" Tamaki perguntou: "Quer dizer, se ele não está morto, então tem de haver alguma esperança, não é?" Ele disse que mais como uma afirmação que como uma pergunta, querendo que fosse verdade. Ele imaginou que Haruhi sabia o que era como perder alguém. Já havia acontecido com ela uma vez, mas duas vezes? Como poderia Haruhi passar por isso?

Mori balançou a cabeça negativamente e Huni falou para Tamaki. "Isso significa que tudo o que está mantendo Ranka-san vivo são as máquinas. Seu cérebro está morto e não pode voltar. Não há ondas cerebrais e a máquina é que permite que ele respire e seu coração bata." Huni não parecia, mas entendia um monte de coisas melhor do que a maioria das pessoas e estava entre os cinco primeiros mais inteligentes em seu ano, juntamente com Mori.

"Haruhi, nós precisamos ir confortá-la." Tamaki foi atravessar a porta, mas Mori o parou.

"Não vamos imcomodá-la." Ele encarou e Tamaki parou.

"Haru-chan sairá a seu próprio tempo. Acho que devemos esperar aqui." Todos concordaram mecanicamente. Eles não estavam chorando. Eles ficaram chateados por Haruhi, terrivelmente, mas podiam ouvir os soluços e isso foi suficiente para mantê-los em silêncio. Seguraram-se o máximo que puderam, começando a chorar sutil e silenciosamente. Isso, para algumas pessoas, seria pouco típico deles, mas era um assunto muito pouco típico também.

De volta ao quarto, Haruhi ainda estava se segurando a Kyouya e soluçando. Ele havia permanecido em silêncio e segurou-a até que ela se calou e adormeceu. Ele colocou delicadamente na poltrona ao lado da cama de seu pai e se cobriu com um cobertor de reposição, escovando um fio de cabelo de seu rosto. Ela parecia pacífica, mas seu rosto estava pálido, em torno, seus olhos estavam vermelhos e inchados e seus cílios foram presos em grupos para as lágrimas.

Todos viam Kyouya como sem coração, o Rei das Sombras. Eles não conseguiram ver, por vezes, seus motivos gentis. Mas Haruhi tinha percebido isso nã vez que foram para a praia. Ele balançou a cabeça e foi para junto do resto dos anfitriões, Haruhi deve ter ficado aterrorizada quando ele tentou aquele truque. Se ele soubesse de suas experiências passadas, ele nunca faria algo assim.

Os anfitriões pareciam esperar por ele, provavelmente esperando que ele pudesse dizer que havia acontecido um milagre. Infelizmente esse não foi o caso. "Ela está dormindo." Declarou Kyouya simplesmente, sentou-se pesadamente em uma cadeira de plástico que estava em uma fila ao lado de todos, em seguida, se arrependeu, porque a cadeira era muito desconfortável. Ele esfregou as têmporas, em seguida, olhou com ar cansado, quando o médico nervoso de antes foi até ele.

"Senhor Otori. Ah... Eu vi que a senhorita Fujioka está dormindo. Eu vou dizer-lhe pessoalmente, mas se você vê-la primeiro, você poderia dizer que ela tem que decidir quando quer desligar o suporte de vida." O médico abrandou quando um Kyouya muito cansado e sob pressão olhou para ele.

"Obrigado, eu poderia ter isso por favor?" Kyoya ignorou o médico e pediu a uma enfermeira que passava com um vaso, provavelmente para colocar as flores no quarto de algum paciente. A jovem enfermeira apenas concordou e entregou, voltando para pegar um outro vaso.

"Kyoya, você não vai jogar isso nele, vai?" Tamaki perguntou cautelosamente. "Não á culpa dele. Não perca o controle."

"Cale-se idiota." Kyoya olhou para a frente friamente depois socou o vaso com o punho, destruindo-o completamente. Tamaki calou-se. Kyouya olhou os danos à sua mão, em seguida, virou-se para o médico com seu sorriso assustador. "Obrigado por me dizer. Eu vou ter a certeza de contar a ela."

Depois que o médico saiu, parecendo um pouco tonto e desnorteado, Huni arriscou até Kyouya. "Kyo-chan, sua mão está ok? Tá cheia de sangue."(N / T: No original Huni diz "bleedy" ao invés de "bloody", desculpem-me, não sei como transmitir isso em português.)

"Eu estou bem Huni-senpai." Kyouya sorriu novamente. Era um sorriso que dizia 'quem me perturbar terá a face quebrada igual aquele vaso.' Huni fez um pequeno ruído voltou os olhos para Mori. Todo mundo já entendia como Kyouya conseguiu manter um rosto calmo todo o tempo.

Haruhi estava acordado. Ela tinha conseguido enganar Kyouya em pensar que ela estava dormindo tranquilamente, enquanto ela pensava que nunca poderia fazer novamente. Ela ficou acordada, olhando para o rosto do pai. As lágrimas caindo sem previsão de quando iriam parar.

**Fim do capítulo 12.**

**Ah, leitores queridos, não me matem! Essa semana foi corrida em relação ao trabalho e às aulas, só agora consegui terminar. Triste esse capítulo, né? Mas agora, além do pesar, Hauhi tem mais um problema, ou dois... Até semana que vem!^^**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13.**

"Bom dia..." Haruhi disse, sentindo a garganta rouca e seca. Ela não se incomodou tentando sorrir, não havia sentido.

"Gwahdwg!" Tamaki caiu ruidosamente da cadeira sobre o desinfetado e perfumado mármore do piso quando a voz de Haruhi o despertou. Os outros, tirando de Huni e Kyouya, gemeram e sentaram-se em suas cadeiras, esticando as costas para despertar seus corpos de um sono desconfortável. Os dois restantes tinham adormecido com tampões de ouvido, os de Huni tinham sido colocados por Mori e Kyouya havia colocado os próprios.

"Silêncio, Tono!" Os gêmeos resmungaram então olharam para a aparência de Haruhi. Seus olhos estavam inchados, o cabelo dela estava uma bagunça e seu rosto estava avermelhado e brilhante pela camada de lágrimas salgadas.

"Conseguiu pegar no sono Haruhi?" Kaoru perguntou calmamente, Hikaru puxou o braço dela e a garota caiu sentada no assento ao lado deles. Haruhi esfregou os olhos com a mão que Hikaru não estava segurando e assentiu.

"Eu acho que eu dormi um pouco, eu realmente não me lembro." Haruhi piscou algumas vezes e passou os olhos sem foco, caiu ligeiramente para um lado, mas se endireitou. Mori apareceu na frente dela com uma caneca e estendeu-a para ela. Ela olhou para ele com uma expressão zumbificada (N/T: tomara que seja uma boa tradução para 'zombified'), então olhou para a caneca que estava irradiando calor.

"Café." Ele murmurou e colocou a caneca em suas mãos, cuidando para que o guardanapo enrolado estivesse corretamente no lugar para que ela não se queimasse. Haruhi sorveu um pouco e rolou o líquido quente em torno de sua língua antes de engolir. Ela não podia sentir nada. Seus sentidos estavam dormentes. Ela nem sequer sentiu como o líquido escoou em sua garganta e caiu em seu esôfago.

Os quatro rapazes estavam sem jeito de como Haruhi lentamente tragava o doce café do hospital, Hikaru foi o primeiro a quebrar o, quase, silêncio (Huni roncava suavemente). "Haruhi, o médico ontem à noite, quando você estava dormindo, disse a Kyoya-senpai você tem que decidir..." Haruhi cortou-o.

"Eu não estava dormindo, eu ouvi. Por favor, eu não quero ouvir novamente." Disse Haruhi dolorosamente, quase causando um estremecimento em Hikaru "E eu já decidi." Ela respirou fundo e se mostrou satisfeita com a sua própria decisão. "Hoje. Vou fazer isso hoje."

"Tão cedo?" Tamaki perguntou em tom abafado.

"Sim." Haruhi sorriu tristemente. "Então ele poderá estar com a mamãe novamente. Ele sente muita falta dela e não pode fazer mais muito mais por mim aqui."

Tamaki e Mori sorriram suave e levemente para essa estranha lógica, desta vez Kaoru quebrou o silêncio. "Sinto muito se isso parece curioso, mas você não tem avós, tias e tios que deveriam estar aqui?"

"Os pais da minha mãe e morreram antes de eu nascer, assim como o meu avô paterno. Minha última avó morreu cerca de três, quatro anos atrás. Pouco antes de conhecer Imutzu." Haruhi então franziu o cenho. "Eu tenho um tio, do lado do meu pai, mas ele sempre odiou meu pai, tão pouco chegou a gostar de mim, então eu acho que não há ninguém."

_Pouco antes de conhecer Imutzu? Então, essa é outra razão pela qual ela não contou a seu pai._ Takashi pensou. _Se ela não tem nenhuma outra família, ou pelo menos uma que se preocupe com ela, então quem é que vai cuidar dela agora? Kyouya já explicou a situação para a escola, mas o que dizer em casa? Ela não pode viver sozinha, pode? Haruhi não é adulta o suficiente para viver sozinha._

A mente de Mori estava começando a trabalhar mas foi interrompida por Kyouya que levantou e estava limpando os óculos com o que parecia lenço de seda fina. Ele os colocou em seu rosto e empurrou-os até a ponta do seu nariz. "Eu vejo que você tomou uma decisão Haruhi. Se você quiser, eu vou atrás do médico." _E tomar um café, E uma aspirina E me refrescar um pouco. _Ele acrescentou mentalmente.

Em vez de contestar, Haruhi apenas balançou a cabeça e olhou para a xícara de café. "Obrigada." Uma vez Kyouya os tinha deixado, ela suspirou e se inclinou para o lado no ombro de um dos gêmeos, ela não sabia qual. Ela não percebeu que Hikaru e Mori estavam ambos ardendo de ciúme, embora Mori fosse um pouquinho, quer dizer, muito menos óbvio.

_Como posso estar sentindo ciúmes num momento como este?_ Mori repreendeu-se mentalmente e ocupou-se com a procura de algum bolo para dar a Huni quando acordasse e com a coleta dos sacos de dormir que Kyoya tinha pedido. Todos tinham caído no sono antes que os sacos pudessem ser entregue a eles.

~.~.~.~

No momento em que ele voltou, Haruhi estava falando com o médico, que lhes disse para chamá-lo de Ichiro, ele parecia estar confirmando a decisão de Haruhi, a julgar pelo olhar cansado e irritado no rosto de Haruhi não era a primeira vez que ele perguntava se ela tinha certeza. Ela se manteve apenas acenando.

"Olha." Ela disse finalmente. "Você está perdendo tempo. Meu pai está deitado lá dentro, e eu tenho certeza que ele preferia estar com a minha mãe do que aqui sem fazer nada. Ele já está morto, eu aceito isso, ter uma máquina de respiração a mantê-lo não é realmente viver."

"Você está terrivelmente calma sobre isso." O médico deu um sorriso triste.

"Oh, acredite em mim, eu não estou calma." O médico parou de sorrir.

"Bem, você gostaria de ficar sozinha ou..." O doutor fez um gesto para os rapazes espalhados pela sala de espera. Todos pareciam sujos, os gêmeos pareciam um par de gatos de rua. A única pessoa que parecia apresentável era Kyouya, mas parecia que o cabelo não gostava dele esta manhã, havia duas ou três mechas aleatórias bagunçadas.

"Eu prefiro ficar sozinha, mas vocês podem entrar, se quiserem, eu acho." Haruhi encolheu, provavelmente para encobrir o fato de ombros tremiam. Ela falhou epicamente, uma vez que fez o ombros parecerem ainda mais trêmulos.

"Nós vamos ficar." Os gêmeos e Tamaki responderam. Huni assentiu.

"Eu também." Huni foi seguido por Mori e Kyouya que simplesmente acenaram com a cabeça em concordância com os outros. Haruhi entrou na sala escura que seu pai estava e os amigos apenas permaneceram de pé esperando. Foi inquietante como o silêncio dominava. Huni sentou no chão e retirou Usa-chan de sua maleta. Ele olhava para o coelhinho de pelúcia e puxou um fio solto.

Kyouya bateu palmas. "Vamos lá, rapazes, temos que pelo menos parecer quase apresentáveis." Ele foi seguido de silêncio. "..." Kyouya bateu na parte traseira da cabeça de Tamaki com seu notebook. Tamaki caiu para a frente para o chão com um berro.

"Sim, senhor!" Então começou a tirar a roupa de sua bolsa e trocando a camisa suja. Os outros pegaram suas malas.

"Tamaki."

"Sim, Kyouya?"

"O banheiro." Kyouya apontou para uma porta no corredor.

"Ah. Certo." Tamaki pegou sua bolsa e foi ao banheiro, uma menina por quem passou no caminho desmaiou afetada pelo charme sem-camisa. Kyouya balançou a cabeça, em seguida, sentou-se em uma das cadeiras de plástico e, silenciosamente, escreveu no caderno, ele podia ouvir murmúrios do médico pela porta branca de espessura. Provavelmente, explicando o que ele ia fazer, não que ele precisasse explicar a Haruhi, ela entendeu tudo e foi mais perturbador do que ela esperava.

Depois de meio minuto, houve silêncio. Os gêmeos tinham retornado.

O médico saiu após mais meio minuto. Ele tinha que dar um tempo limite para qualquer hipótese de ondas cerebrais e respiração. Não havia chance, mas foi o procedimento formal. No momento em que o médico havia surgido, Huni e Mori tinha retornado. Mori tinha acabado de arrumar a gola da camisa polo rosa pálido de Huni.

O médico acenou para eles, em seguida, suspirou e desapareceu no corredor, provavelmente para preencher formulários.

Houve mais alguns minutos de silêncio, ele poderia ter sido horas, mas o tempo realmente não significa nada em dias como estes. Tamaki apareceu depois de um tempo, sentou-se perto de todos eles, olhando para o chão e encostado na parede pensando em nada. A única coisa que quebrou a monotonia dolorosa era o chamando telefônico dos pais para saber se estava tudo bem. Eles sabiam onde eles estavam, mas nenhum deles havia passado em casa há mais de vinte e quatro horas.

Em um momento Tamaki ligou a televisão que se escondia no canto superior bem acima de um vaso de rosas e lírios brancos. A tv não permaneceu ligada por muito tempo. Houve reportagem sobre a 'vida trágica de uma menina de dezesseis anos de idade, que depois de anos de injustiça, finalmente conseguiu o que era certo, então de repente, fiou sem ninguém para cuidar dela'.

A última parte era uma mentira, Mori pensou sobre o que acabara de ver na televisão. Mesmo sobre a tela apagada, todos os anfitriões poderiam ver o retrato de uma triste treze anos de idade com longos cabelos castanhos e enormes olhos castanhos em um rosto cansado, que era sua imagem da escola.

"O que quer que vocês façam..." Disse Hikaru. "Não deixem Haruhi assistir televisão." Kaoru terminou logo antes da porta do quarto de Ranka-san abrir. Haruhi saiu. Mori podia ver o leito coberto por um lençol branco a atrás dela.

O silêncio parecia cair para um novo nível.

"Vamos para casa." Ela sussurrou.

"Mas Haruhi." Kyouya disse gentilmente. "Você não tem idade suficiente."

"O médico chamou meu tio." Ela disse as últimas palavras com rancor. "Ele pediu à senhoria que cuidasse de mim, ele vai me pegar depois do funeral."

"Você ainda poderá frequentar Ouran, certo Haru-chan?" Huni veio até ela e abraçou-a no lado em que não havia impedimento na perna.

Haruhi olhou para ele sem emoção. "Sim, ele mora mais perto de Ouran do que eu agora."

"Certo, então nós vamos cuidar de você." Huni garantiu a ela antes de deixá-la ir. "Eu posso deixá-la em casa." Como Haruhi não respondeu, Huni puxou-a delicadamente pela mão e levou-a pelo braço para fora do o hospital. Mori seguiu depois de pegar arquivos e documentos na recepção. Os anfitriões restantes lentamente dispersaram. Esta golden week* ia ser memorável.

Por todas as razões erradas.

**Fim do capítulo 13.**

***Golden Week: (Semana Dourada) é a junção de quatro feriados nacionais numa semana de maio, que ocorre no Japão.**

**No próximo capítulo: O tal tio de Haruhi pode ser mais um monstro na vida dela...**

**Imagino que queiram me matar... Desculpem a demora a postar, mas essa semana foi realmente agitada onde eu trabalho e as coisas saíram do controle... Quero agradecer a todos os reviews e avisar que estou postando uma outra história traduzida dessa mesma autora, se chama "I'll Be Right Beside You" e é um drama muito emocionante!**

**Beijos a todos!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14.**

Mori estava indo pegar Haruhi para o funeral, Huni sentado silenciosamente ao lado dele, segurando Usa-chan, que estava vestindo um smoking combinando com o do garoto. Huni estava vestindo um terno da marinha e uma camisa rosa por baixo; Mori estava vestindo o mesmo que Huni mas com uma camisa lilás e, obviamente, alguns tamanhos maiores . Prestou atenção a carros e a casas que passavam voando enquanto o carro se aproximava de casa de Haruhi.

Mori lembrou a última coisa que Haruhi tinha dito a ele quando ela teve alta do hospital, _"Oh, diga a todos que o meu pai me fez prometer que ninguém iria usar preto no seu funeral. Ele disse que seria terrivelmente maçante para olhar lá do céu."_ Haruhi sorriu cansada, mas feliz com a lembrança. Mori imaginou como Ranka teria pedido algo parecido a ela. Pelo menos as memórias que Ranka deixou foram felizes.

Quando o carro parou em frente ao apartamento de Haruhi, ela estava em pé na soleira da porta aberta, a mala com todos os seus pertences atrás dela. Ela viria mais tarde para buscar tudo com seu tio. Ela estava vestindo um vestido hortelã (verde azulado) com flores de cor preta subindo do fundo do vestido e uma fita preta na cintura. Terminava pouco acima do joelho, ela também usava um casaco de lã por cima e que combinavam com a faixa no cabelo.

Ela pulou lentamente os passos, usando sua muleta para se alavancar para o próximo degrau, quando chegou ao carro, ela ficou surpresa ao ver Mori, Mori de todas as pessoas, ficar de boca aberta para ela. "Meu pai sempre quis que eu vestisse, ok?" Mori repreendeu si mesmo e balançou a cabeça, a máscara estóica de volta no lugar. Ele abriu a porta do carro para Haruhi poder sentar-se. Ela se arrastou para dentro do carro, em seguida, olhou para o apartamento no qual ela tinha vivido toda sua vida. Ela não era de se apegar a objetos ou lugares, mas ela ficaria triste de sair. Huni, nos últimos cinco minutos do caminho à casa de Haruhi, tinha adormecido.

Haruhi, agora sentada em segurança, olhou para o garoto adormecido e quase sentiu como se fosse se juntar a ele, mas duvidava que ela realmente conseguisse dormir. Esfregou os olhos em uma tentativa vaga de erradicar o cansaço que pairava sobre ela desde... que dia? Ou seria semana? Ela não tinha certeza. Ela não conseguia se lembrar. Piscando desfocadamente, olhou Mori no banco oposto e, em seguida piscou novamente. _Ele está me olhando? Sim, definitivamente. Por quê? Estou parecendo tão ruim assim? Pior? Havia apenas uma maneira de saber com certeza. Perguntando._

"Pareço tão ruim assim?" Passou a mão pelo cabelo, esquecendo-se da faixa que saiu do lugar.

Mori olhou confuso por um momento (ou pelo menos se sentia confuso), percebeu então que tinha olhado fixamente para ela, piscou. Ele balançou a cabeça e desviou os olhos, corando levemente de ser pego olhando para ela de novo nos últimos três minutos.

Haruhi inclinou-se sobre ele e pôs-se uma das mãos dela sobre sua testa. Mori congelou. O _que ela está fazendo?_

"Você está quente." Haruhi comentou. _O que ela_ _estava dizendo__**?**_

"Você quer abrir a janela?" Inclinou sua cabeça para olhá-lo no olho. Mori agitou sua cabeça e voltou a olhar fixamente para fora a janela, sentindo estúpido pelo engano, mas ainda desejando que não fosse um engano, mas o que ela sentia verdadeiramente.

_Vai ser sempre um sonho. Ouça-me Takashi. S. O. N. H. O. _(N/T: Mori falando com si mesmo em sua cabeça. Nota desnecessária?)

Haruhi exalou profundamente. "Estamos aqui." Mori assentiu e pegou Huni de onde estava dormindo.

O resto dos anfitriões estava esperando por eles nas proximidades. Huni estava acordando, esfregando os olhos e tropeçando em seus próprios pés quando ele chegou a eles. Havia várias formas de murmurar a palavra 'oi' devolvida a cada host por Haruhi. Os gêmeos estavam vestindo ternos marrons com coletes verdes esmeralda, camisas brancas e botões de ouro padronizado. Kyoya estava vestindo um terno da marinha muito escuro com uma camisa roxa. Foi provavelmente o mais longe de terno preto que possuía. Tamaki estava vestindo um terno azul com uma camisa branca.

Quase que automaticamente eles se voltaram para o pequeno templo, onde o funeral iria ocorrer em trinta minutos. O pátio já estava arfando com pelo menos 70 pessoas, um terço deles era de travestis. Misuzu estava lá, assim como sua filha, Mei. A garota mais alta vestida com um vestido rosa pálido com um cinto branco, literalmente, atirou-se em Haruhi.

"Você está bem?" Perguntou ela. Preocupação e lágrimas pesando em sua voz. Ela se afastou. Haruhi deu-lhe um pequeno sorriso e acenou com a cabeça em resposta.

Misuzu também abraçou e chorou. "Oh, pobre criança..." Haruhi tentou dizer que estava tudo bem, mas estava muito ocupado sendo sufocada pela monstruosidade de babados do vestido de Misuzu.

Outras pessoas começaram a se aglomerar em volta de Haruhi. Ranka tinha sido uma pessoa popular. Mesmo tendo alguns… passatempos estranhos. Todos que conheciam Ranka, conheciam Haruhi. Achavam que perder uma mãe e o pai com apenas dezesseis algo incompreensível, mesmo se a criança tivesse um coração de aço. A simpatia que sentiam por ela se transformou em um jogo em que as pessoas se revezavam para mostrar-lhe o seu apoio.

"Por que eles continuam perguntando se ela está bem?" Kaoru perguntou confuso.

"Sim, seu pai acabou de morrer. O que eles pensam?" Hikaru franziu a testa.

"É uma coisa comum em funerais, uma forma de mostrar apoio. Imagino, pela sua confusão, que ambos nunca foram a um funeral antes de hoje." Kyoya disse. Os gêmeos balançaram a cabeça.

"Nope, nunca."

De fato, somente Kyoya e Huni tinham ido alguma vez a um funeral, e eram de avós de amigos da família que mal conheciam.

Haruhi tinha deixado de ser abraçada e agora estava entrando no templo com o resto da multidão. Huni olhou ao redor enquanto seguiam a multidão através das portas de madeira.

"Não é qualquer um que se parece com Ranka-san. Onde você acha que o tio da Haru-chan está?" Perguntou a ninguém em particular.

"Ele não veio para o funeral de seu próprio irmão?" Tamaki ficou mortificada. Nenhuma das perguntas foi respondida já que o funeral começou. (N/A*: Eu não vou entrar em detalhes sobre a cerimônia, porque os funerais japoneses são muito diferentes dos funerais ingleses. Tentei aprender sobre eles, mas apenas fiquei confusa X_X)

Durante todo o funeral, Haruhi encarou quase distraidamente a frente. Lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto em silêncio enquanto ela adiantou-se para oferecer incenso diante da urna que continha as lembranças de seu pai. Tamaki era mais histérico do que ela, ele estava perto do pranto ponto antes que alguém (possivelmente um dos gêmeos. ou talvez ambos) enfiar um par de meias na boca dele para mantê-lo quieto.

Depois eles foram para o túmulo, que estava junto ao túmulo da mãe de Haruhi. Ela depositou lírios brancos e incenso, o mesmo que tinha feito para a mãe menos de uma semana atrás. Esses lírios agora pareciam tristes com as suas cabeças inclinadas. Orvalho ocasionalmente escorria das pétalas caídas como lágrimas.

Depois dela, uma menina colocou um buquê de margaridas que tinha amarrado com uma fita rosa. Ela tinha cinco anos de idade, filha de vizinhos de Haruhi. Quando ela colocou suavemente ao lado da lírios frescos ela voltou para a mãe. A mulher sorriu tristemente e pegou a criança. Embora a menina não entendesse completamente o conceito de morte, ela sabia que o homem bonito que disse bom dia para ela todos os dias tinha ido embora. E ele não voltaria mais.

Enquanto outras pessoas estavam prestando seu respeito, um homem bateu no ombro de Haruhi. Ela virou-se para encará-lo.

"Ainda bem que você conseguiu chegar." Ela sussurrou asperamente. "Pena que você está atrasado."

"Não é como se eu tivesse perdido algo importante." O homem, Karasuma Fujioka sorriu sem calor. "Vamos lá."

"Filho de uma mãe..." Haruhi murmurou. Ela estava, claramente, irritada. E tinha um bom motivo para estar.

**Fim do capítulo 14.**

*Nota da Autora traduzida.

**Demorou, mas saiu. Eu demorei deliberadamente a começar a traduzir essa parte da fic, por achar tudo isso, pessoalmente, muito difícil e muito triste. Vamos para as partes mais suaves e lights, apesar de ainda um tanto melancólicas. Espero que estejam gostando!^^**

**A seguir: não existe mais a família Fujioka, não a que Haruhi costumava ter...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15.**

_Enquanto outras pessoas estavam prestando seu respeito, um homem bateu no ombro de Haruhi. Ela virou-se para encará-lo._

"_Ainda bem que você conseguiu chegar." Ela sussurrou asperamente. "Pena que você está atrasado."_

"_Não é como se eu tivesse perdido algo importante." O homem, Karasuma Fujioka sorriu sem calor. "Vamos lá."_

"_Filho de uma mãe..." Haruhi murmurou. Ela estava, claramente, irritada. E tinha um bom motivo para estar._

~.~.~.~

Huni desviou-se de um túmulo depois de colocar uma caixa de bolos lá. Ele viu o homem com Haruhi.

"Olha!" Apontou entusiasmado. "O tio de Haru-chan está aqui!" Não havia dúvida que, o homem parecia uma versão mais jovem de Ranka, menos a maquiagem e os cabelos longos. "Por que será que ele se atrasou para o funeral? Talvez o seu carro tenha quebrado."

"Seja lá porque ele tenha se atrasado, ele certamente não parece muito feliz." Hikaru e Kaoru observaram o homem que estava carrancudo, irritado.

Karasuma bateu no rosto da sobrinha. Haruhi perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu no chão, as muletas bateram ruidosamente e ela cortou a cabeça na borda de uma lápide. "Como você ousa falar assim comigo! Eu ouvi o que você andou fazendo. Você tem sorte que eu deixe você dormir em minha casa!" Ele rosnou.

Haruhi manteve a cabeça baixa e timidamente tocou a contusão recentemente adquirida na parte de trás da cabeça. Ela estremeceu quando ela tocou o corte, algo na mente de Mori deu um estalo e ele correu para a frente e arrancou Haruhi no chão.

"Ela não vai ter que dormir debaixo de seu telhado." Ele resmungou, irritado.

"Quem diabos é você?" Ele foi cortado quando Mori bateu no seu pescoço. Karasuma caiu no chão. Haruhi piscou e olhou para o seu tio, que estava então imóvel, e Mori que tinha um olhar selvagem.

"Inconsciente." Explicou ele.

"Oh, você tem que me ensinar como fazer isso da próxima vez que Tamaki tentar me abraçar." Haruhi conseguiu dar um sorriso que Mori devolveu. Então eles perceberam o silêncio ao redor. Eles se viraram, todo mundo estava olhando para eles. Haruhi corou um bonito tom de escarlate. "Uh ... Huni-senpai?" Haruhi tentou pegar a muleta já que Mori a tinha colocado no chão. "Você pode passar-me as muletas? Eu não alcanço."

"Okie dokie." Huni alegremente pegou as muletas descartados na grama e, em seguida, entregou a ela.

"Obrigada." Haruhi murmurou, deixando a mão de Mori quase relutantemente.

"Por quanto tempo ele vai estar inconsciente?" Kyouya olhou para Karasuma enquanto os gêmeos cutucavam o homem inconsciente e tentavam desenhar em seu rosto com um marcador permanente.

"Meia hora."

"Entendi. Haruhi, você tem vinte e cinco minutos, então eu a aconselho a deixar o local. Hikaru, Kaoru, guardem essas canetas." Os gêmeos murmuraram desanimados e voltaram a apenas cutucar ele.

"Para onde eu iria?" Haruhi repousava sobre uma de suas muletas e tocou hesitante a bochecha dela para buscar por contusões, em seguida, mudou a mão para trás pelos cabelos e limpou a viscosidade ligeiramente quente da parte traseira de sua cabeça.

"Você pode vir comigo." Mori ofereceu.

"Eh?!" Tamaki, Hikaru e Kaoru não gostaram dessa idéia. Haruhi parecia incerta de si mesma.

"A mãe de Takashi adoraria que ficasse na casa Morinozuka." Huni tranquilizou-a feliz.

"É mesmo possível? Meu tio ainda tem a minha custódia."

"Eu tenho certeza que ele não vai se incomodar de entregar a sua custódia a alguém." Kyouya tinha tirado magicamente um pequeno caderno do bolso do paletó e estava fazendo anotações. "Quando ele vier para a leitura amanhã, vou ter uma conversa com ele."

"Por que você não fica comigo..." Tamaki choramingou.

"Obrigada, mas não, senpai." Tamaki choramingou lamentavelmente quando Haruhi tomou um passo de distância dele e um passo mais perto de Mori.

"Eu não a culpo, Pervertido-san, quem sabe o que você faria para ela se você tivesse a chance." Os gêmeos zombaram, rindo até que Tamaki ficou com o rosto vermelho de raiva. Antes de uma discussão iniciada Haruhi decidiu cortar.

"Eu estou indo dizer adeus aos meus pais." Então ela virou bruscamente e caminhou para as sepulturas vizinhas, Mei colocou um braço ao redor dela.

"Você está bem? Pareceu dolorido." Ela sussurrou, virando rosto de Haruhi para que ela pudesse inspecionar a pele levemente avermelhada no rosto.

"Eu estou bem. Meu tio fedia de álcool. Espero que ser nocauteado deixe-o sóbrio um pouco." Haruhi encolheu os ombros com indiferença. Lidar com idiota bêbado ou, de fato, idiotas em geral não eram novidade para ela.

"Esse cara. O alto, com o cabelo incrível, não fala muito. Não consigo lembrar o nome dele. A pessoa que te ajudou. Ele é bastante impressionante não é?"

"Você quer dizer Mori-senpai? Sim, ele me ajudou muito." Haruhi sorriu, em seguida, abaixou-se para organizar a multidão de flores que tinham sido colocados por lá. "Eu acho que ele é único com sanidade no Clube de Anfitriões, tirando o Kyoya, salvo que o Mori-senpai não é das trevas."

"Você gosta dele?"

"Sim, eu acho." Haruhi virou o rosto para a garota loira que estava dando a ela um olhar que dizia: 'Você é tão fofa, não é?'

"O que foi??"

"Você _gosta_ dele?"

"O- quê? Eu..." Haruhi parecia confusa. Ela não sabia exatamente _quanto_ ela gostava de Mori. Ela gostava dele mais que dos outros anfitriões e agora que ela estava pensando sobre isso, ela gostava de Mori _muito_ mais que dos outros.

"OhmeuDeus, você gosta!" Mei disse histérica.

"Acho que você não sabe, mas isso é um funeral." Haruhi tentou mudar o assunto para poder pensar mais sobre isso sozinha.

"Mas o que o Ranka-san diria..." Mei insistiu. Haruhi suspirou e levantou-se, desamassando o vestido.

"Talvez eu goste, mas não tenho certeza ainda. Eu vou te dizer uma vez que eu souber, feliz?" Haruhi sentou na grama de novo e olhou para as duas lápides em profundo pensamento.

"Sim." Mei sorriu então decidiu que era hora de deixar Haruhi só, assim se forçou a ir encontrar o seu pai.

Haruhi olhou para o relógio e soltou um suspiro. Sentiu a pequena mancha pegajosa em seu couro cabeludo e olhou para a vermelhidão que agora estava na mão. Levantou desajeitadamente de sua posição no terreno. "Hora de ir. Adeus, mãe, pai." ela chegou até Mori. "Então, e agora?"

Mori apontou para o carro que os trouxera ali e eles saíram imediatamente, Karasuma estava se mexendo e provavelmente acordaria com uma boa de uma ressaca. Ela acenou um adeus apressado para os outros antes de se dirigir para a porta do carro.

"Suas malas." Ele apontou para as duas malas no porta-malas aberto. Haruhi se questionou sobre quando eles as tinham pegado, se Mori tinha afirmado que iria deixá-la viver em sua casa há cinco minutos atrás, mas ela não estava realmente no clima, então só aceitou que os ricos poderiam fazer qualquer coisa acontecer e sentou-se no banco de trás.

"Quão longe?" Haruhi murmurou cansada.

"Vinte minutos." Respondeu Mori, Haruhi agradeceu com um aceno e, em seguida, a conversa cessou. Haruhi fechou os olhos e tentou relaxar os músculos tensos, silenciosamente dominada por algumas lembranças de quando o pai e a mãe estavam ambos vivos, ela se sentia um pouco culpada quando ela percebeu o quão distante o seu próprio pai parecia. Ela inclinou a cabeça para trás e tentou se concentrar mais em seus rostos, seus sorrisos, suas personalidades.

~.~.~.~

Mori mal sentiu o baque delicado da cabeça de Haruhi cair sobre o ombro. Ele olhou atentamente para o rosto, cuidado para não mover-se de repente. Seus olhos estavam fechados e seus cílios longos quase tocavam a face corada, e seus cílios estavam pegajosos com as lágrimas. Seus lábios estavam entreabertos e sua respiração era profunda e uniforme. Ela se mudou de vez em quando em seu sono e uma expressão aflita viria para o rosto antes de desaparecer novamente e mudar novamente para o rosto dormindo relaxado.

Mori apenas sentou, olhando para fora da janela. O silêncio não o incomodava desta vez, ele ouviu a respiração rítmica. O carro deu um solavanco e cabeça de Haruhi caiu no colo dele, ele não pular, ao invés disso ele acariciava seus cabelos suavemente, escovando-o longe de seus olhos e liberar o cheiro de seu xampu pelo carro. Os olhos de Haruhi se abriram por um momento e ela sorriu, aninhando em sua mão e à deriva voltou a dormir.

**Fim do capítulo 15.**

**Eu não disse que a fic ficaria mais light... diria até mais docinha! Esperemos que o tio da Haruhi não apronte demais com ela! **

**Próximo capítulo: "Chame-me apenas de Takashi, está bem?" *.***


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16.**

Haruhi sentiu o carro parar de se mover e ser deligado, ela não queria levantar-se. Estava muito confortável e ela se sentia segura. Ela sentiu um toque em seu ombro e se virou para olhar o seu senpai que a encarava, sua expressão era impossível de ler.

_Estou deitada no colo dele!_ Sua mente de repente alertou e ela levantou-se depressa. "Desculpe, eu não havia percebido..." Na verdade, ela estava mentindo. Ela tinha percebido mas estava realmente cansada para se importar, Mori apenas sorriu gentilmente e acenou tranquilizando-a.

"Mestre Takashi?" Uma jovem empregada bateu na janela do carro. Mori abriu a porta e saiu, então ofereceu uma mão para ajudar Haruhi. Se tivesse sido Hikaru ou Tamaki ela não teria aceitado a oferta, ela teria visto isso como algo paternalista. Mas, era óbvio que ela sabia que aquela não era a natureza de Mori. A jovem empregada piscou para ela. "Mestre Takashi, seu pai está esperando esta jovem... Senhorita...?" Ela olhou para Haruhi esperando.

"Apenas me chame de Haruhi." A serviçal concordou e sorriu.

"Seu pai está esperando a senhorita Haruhi?" Ela estava se dirigindo a Mori novamente. Ele simplesmente acenou e pegou a mão de Haruhi e a levou pela frente da casa. Haruhi não estava exatamente espantada pela casa/mansão, mas apreciou a beleza simples, muito mais que a casa de qualquer outro anfitrião. Ainda era ridicularmente grande, mas não ridicularmente extravagante. Haruhi olhou dentro de algumas das portas abertas pelas quais passavam. O tema geral da decoração era nitidamente madeira de cerejeira um fundo branco e havia preto e branco, vasos cheios de flores em cada cômodo. Mesmo que cada cômodo fosse de igual arquitetura, eles também pareciam distintos de alguma forma, um quarto tinha uma enorme pintura na parede de único um lírio branco, Haruhi parou menos de um segundo apreciando e seguiu de modo a não ficar para trás (tão rápido quanto alguém pode seguir de muletas).

Logo Mori entrou em um dos quartos, as paredes eram pintadas em dois terços de cor branca e um outro, na parte inferior, de cor azul escuro, quase marinho. A cama tinha o mesmo padrão e o tapete era bege. Havia uma mesa com uma pilha bem grande de livros escolares em um canto e na parede estavam vários materiais de artes marciais e cartazes de kendo e ainda mais alguns prêmios e certificados.

"Esse é o seu quarto?" Haruhi vagou cutelosamente pelo espaço e Mori ficou sem jeito no meio do quarto.

"Sim." Haruhi apenas acenou sem som em resposta e e ficou perto da janela com vista para uma vasta área de grama e flores, era um jardim ou um campo? Haruhi não sabia qual. Mori andou até a porta e voltou-se novamente. "Eu tenho que ir falar com meu pai."

"Eu vou ficar bem sozinha. Estou ouvindo barulho no quarto ao lado." Haruhi apontou para um cômodo de onde saía um alto som de música. "Qualquer coisa, é só eu ir até o seu irmão." Mori concordou depois foi para a sala de chá, adivinhando que seria onde sua mãe estaria, e provavelmente, seria uma boa idéia levá-la ao seu lado antes de falar com seu pai sobre a aquisição de uma outra pessoa para a família. Ninguém disse isso em voz alta, mas sua mãe tinha Akira Morinozuka enrolado em seu dedo mindinho.

~.~.~.~

Haruhi ficou no meio do quarto espaçoso de Mori, sem saber o que fazer nele. Ela balançava suavemente ao ritmo da música de Satoshi que estava vibrando através da parede, os olhos parados viajaram ao redor da sala, reconhecendo a limpeza natural do mesmo. Mori era tão organizado? Ou as empregadas domésticas faziam toda a limpeza? Haruhi notou o grande número de fotos espalhadas pelo quarto. Ela pegou a mais próxima que estava na mesa. Nenhuma grande surpresa, era Huni comendo bolo. A próxima foi do clube de anfitriões inteiro menos ela mesma, era de provavelmente dois anos atrás, e todos estavam vestidos de, Haruhi não sabia bem do que, mas pareciam vestidos de animais. Mori tinha escrito na parte de cima 'Definitivamente o cosplay mais estúpido' Haruhi abafou um pequeno riso. Havia um outro do clube de anfitriões de uniforme normal sem ela de novo, os gêmeos estavam com uniformes da escola secundária. Houve uma pequena foto no canto dela; esta foi rotulada de 'Família do Clube de Anfitriões.'

Havia outras numerosas fotos espalhadas pelo quarto, sua família, o clube anfitrião, Huni. Haruhi esfregou os olhos cansado. Tinha-se cerca de meia hora desde Mori tinha ido falar com o pai. Haruhi não podia se sentir preocupada ou culpada por causar tantos problemas. Havia apenas uma mensagem a passar por sua mente.

_Durma. Não. Durma. Não é possível. Durma. NÃO! DURMA! NÃO POSSO!_

Ela pegou mais uma foto na tentativa de manter o cérebro ocupado e se sentou na cadeira da mesa de Mori. Huni estava segurando a câmera na frente deles, um grande sorriso em seu rosto. Haruhi estava do lado dele com uma surpresa, mas feliz, expressão em seu rosto e Mori, do outro lado, estava olhando para alguma coisa e, sorrindo, à maneira Mori.

_O que ele está olhando ...? Eu?! Não, eu estou muito cansada... durma._

Haruhi enroscou-se na cadeira confortável, com os braços instintivamente enrolado em torno da foto, então ela fechou os olhos.

~.~.~.~

Mori acabou explicando para a mãe e sentiu-se incômodo quando ela olhou para ele por alguns momentos, até que ela sorriu levemente. Ela colocou uma mão em seu ombro e olhou para ele.

"Como eu poderia não levá-la debaixo da minha asa, depois de tudo que ela passou?" Então ela gritou. "E eu adoraria ter uma filha! Oh, não que eu não ame você e seu irmão, é claro." Mori sorriu para sua mãe, uma mulher que quase tinha dupla personalidade. Ela podia mudar de um dos mais calmos níveis que ele conhecia (o parãmetro era Haruhi) a uma aluna risonha. "Você deve ir ver como ela está agora, Haruhi não é? Eu vou lidar com o seu pai. Ele está de bom humor por isso não deve ser muito difícil."

Fazendo o caminho de volta a seu quarto para ver como Haruhi estava, ele encontrou Satoshi saindo de lá, o irmão mais novo o viu e fez um gesto para pedir silêncio. "Ela está dormindo." Mori ficou com uma expressão neutra olhando para o irmão e esperando uma explicação. "Eu fui no seu quarto porque eu ouvi você entrar lá com alguém e eu fui ver quem era. Mas agora, você vai me contar quem é a garota que está sentada no seu quarto?"

"Ela vai ficar aqui conosco."

"Uh... por que?"

"O pai dela morreu e ela não tem mais ninguém."

"E a mãe dela morreu também?" Os olhos de Satoshi se arregalaram de simpatia. "Essa é a garota pela qual você foi testemunhar?" Mori concordou, "Cara, que péssimo começo de vida!" Satoshi balançou a cabeça em admiração e recuou para o seu quarto. Mori, finalmente, conseguiu escapar para o seu próprio.

Haruhi estava realmente dormindo. Satoshi havia colocado uma manta sobre os ombros deixando descoberta apenas a cabeça, sua tiara estava no chão e seu cabelo estava bagunçado. Parecia fofinha. Seus cílios ainda estavam pegajosos com lágrimas e ela parecia calmo, mas uma nova lágrima estava descendo pelo rosto. Mori levou sua mão para limpá-la. Quando ele escovou suavemente o rosto de Haruhi, ela abriu um pouco os olhos.

"Mori-senpai?" Haruhi sentou-se e esfregou os olhos preguiçosamente.

"Takashi."

"Hm?"

"Se você mora nessa casa agora, você deveria me chamar de Takashi."

"Claro." Haruhi sorriu. " Oh, eu espero que não se importe, eu gostei da foto que você tirou. Eu devo ter caído no sono antes de colocar no lugar." Haruhi levantou-se e colocou a foto tirada em Karuizawa de voltar ao lugar na mesa. Seu olhar permaneceu sobre a foto por alguns instantes, em seguida, virou-se para Mori e o olhou nos olhos fixamente.

"Venha." Mori agarrou a mão pequena e levou-a do quarto de volta pelo corredor. Ele gostou de ter mais uma desculpa para segurar sua mão. Dessa forma, ele poderia gostar dela sem ela saber. Ele levou-a um quarto vazio. Haruhi suspirou e caminhou para a pintura do lírio que tinha visto antes. Era a flor favorita dos pais dela.

"Seu quarto." O garoto alto falou para ela.

"Meu quarto." Haruhi repetiu devagar. _Não, não pode ser, esse quarto é do tamanho do meu antigo apartamento. Mas minha bagagem está aqui._ Haruhi flutuou ao redor da sala, absorvendo seu novo ambiente, devorando avidamente todas as novas informações. Ela parou de repente, lembrando alguma coisa. Ela abriu a frente de sua bolsa e tirou uma moldura. Era um retrato de sua mãe e seu pai no dia do casamento. Ela colocou-o em sua mesa de cabeceira.

"Perfeito." Haruhi sorriu e bocejou.

"Durma." Mori apontou para a cama coberta de linho branco.

"Não, Takashi-senpai eu não posso. Temos aula em dois dias, tenho de estudar, eu tenho que..."

"Durma." Ele optou por ignorar o 'senpai', por enquanto.

Haruhi murmurou algo incompreensível, tropeçou e caiu sobre a cama, deixando cair suas muletas. Ela fechou os olhos e suspirou de contentamento com o tecido mole. Mori puxou um cobertor sobre os ombros, em seguida, deixou-a descansar um pouco. Ele tinha colocado um pouco de comida em sua mesa de cabeceira caso ela tivesse fome mais tarde.

Ele foi tirar o terno e se trocar em seu quarto, em seguida, sentou-se em uma cadeira e começou a ler, só para, logo depois, desistir pois não conseguia se concentrar. Ele olhou para a imagem que Haruhi estava segurando e em seguida se perdeu em seus pensamentos. Por que Haruhi estava chorando em seu sono? Será que ela sempre fazia isso? Ela está pronta para voltar para a escola? Todo mundo sabe que ela é uma menina agora, era impossível esconder com a história nos jornais e tudo sobre o processo judicial.

"Takashi?" Haruhi estava parado na frente dele. Ele estava prestes a levá-la para a cama, mas ela começou a falar novamente: "Eu vou voltar a dormir, mas eu só queria lhe agradecer e pedir desculpas por ser um fardo."

"Você não é um fardo." Mori deixou escapar rapidamente.

"Um, bem... e..." Haruhi se inclinou para a frente e beijou-o rapidamente, ela estava prestes parar e ir embora quando Mori não fez nada, supondo que ela teve uma idéia errada, mas então ele puxou o braço dela para trazê-la de perto, não era particularmente íntimo ou longo, mas foi o suficiente para dizer um ao outro os seus sentimentos. Quando se separaram eles apenas se olharam nos olhos por alguns instantes.

"Boa noite." Haruhi murmurou e então flutuou de volta para seu quarto, quase literalmente flutuante, com uma mistura de emoções, a maioria boa, mas ainda havia os pensamentos remanescentes de seu pai que não iriam embora por um longo tempo.

**Fim do capítulo 16.**

**Esse capítulo não foi um doce? Bom, aproveitem, as coisas vão ficar ainda mais amargas em algum tempo.**

**No próximo capítulo o tio de Haruhi está de volta. Temos uma leitura de testamento também.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17.**

Quando Mori se levantou, ele imediatamente começou sua rotina matinal, banho, café da manhã e kendo no dojo da família.

Ele estava lutando contra bonecos de palha, mas parou porque ficava vendo o rosto do pai de Haruhi em vez da falta de expressão da palha. Ele se sentou no chão de madeira e fechou os olhos, limpando a mente de todos os pensamentos. Ele respirou profundamente e então expirou. Ele podia sentir seus músculos relaxarem e liberarem toda a tensão que ele nem sabia que tinha.

Embora se suponha que ao meditar você limpe a mente de todos os pensamentos, a de Mori se encontrava à deriva através de acontecimentos recentes. Seu coração passando por muitas emoções diferentes até o presente momento. Ele pegou a sua memória mais recente e o rosto ficou quente. Ele permaneceu quieto e calmo, com os olhos fechados. Sua boca se contorceu-se ligeiramente num sorriso. A menina em quem estava pensando provavelmente ainda estava encolhida em sua cama, dormindo e longe das recordações, se é que era possível. Esperançosamente elas não seriam todas ruins.

Mori finalmente desistiu de meditar e foi tomar uma ducha, permitindo-se mais alguns momentos de felicidade silenciosa como a água fria que escorria pelos cabelos e pelo seu rosto, agarrando-se aos seus cílios e relutantemente espirrando no fundo branco de cerâmica do chuveiro.

Ele saiu e envolveu uma toalha na cintura, em seguida, ele vagou pelo corredor para seu quarto. A porta de Haruhi estava entreaberta. Mori estendeu a mão para abri-la, mas lembrou seus modos e bateu suavemente.

Sem resposta.

Mori bateu um pouco mais forte.

Ainda sem resposta.

_Ela provavelmente ainda está dormindo._

Mori não conseguiu resistir à oportunidade de olhar para o rosto dela adormecido, era provavelmente uma das poucas vezes em que não podia ver a tristeza, já que ela estava bem escondida, ele podia vê-la nos olhos, pele, músculos e mesmo na respiração. Ele empurrou a porta com suavidade, deixando-a abrir por si só. O quarto ficou em silêncio, as coisas de Haruhi estavam arrumadas, a cama perfeitamente feita. Nenhuma Haruhi. Os olhos de Mori se arregalaram uma fração e seu coração pulou, em seguida se acalmou novamente. Ela provavelmente tinha ido comer alguma coisa ou talvez ela estivesse no jardim. Sim, tinha sido isso.

Mori continuou a andar pela casa a um ritmo relativamente rápido, ele assustou um pouco as empregadas no caminho, todas meninas jovens. Provavelmente devido à sua semi-nudez.

Ele abriu a porta da cozinha desesperadamente passando, fazendo com que o cozinheiro soltasse um grito em terror. Nenhuma Haruhi.

_Onde ela foi?! Ela é muito fraca para estar vagando sozinha. E se o seu tio a encontra? E se eu o fiz ficar com raiva ontem e ele quer vingança? Eu estou parecendo mais com Tamaki cada dia que se passa. Devagar. Mantenha. A. Calma_. Mori foi até a pessoa que poderia saber de algo. Afinal, seu quarto estava ao lado dela.

Ele empurrou a porta e ela bateu violentamente contra a pilha de CDs de Satoshi. Seu irmão mais novo ganiu e caiu da cama.

"Meu Deus, o que diabos foi isso?" Satoshi sentou-se e gemeu.

"Onde está Haruhi?"

"Haruhi...? Ah, você quer dizer a garota!" Satoshi assentiu com a cabeça. "Não sei, desculpe não poder ajudá-lo... ela saiu?" Mori grunhiu de frustração.

"Você não está exagerando?" Satoshi sentou na sua cama e esfregou os olhos sonolentos.

Mori olhou para seu irmão intensamente.

"Certo, eu entendo, seu passado, blá, blá, blá, é melhor você procurar por ela. Mesmo assim aposto que ela está bem." Satoshi se deixou cair sobre o travesseiro. Mori correu para fora do quarto. "Espere!" Mori voltou-se impaciente. "Coloque algumas roupas antes de sair correndo por aí." Mori concordou sem expressão enquanto mentalmente chutava a si mesmo.

~.~.~.~

Mori vestiu-se e então, rapidamente saiu de casa. Ele ficou na frente do portão e olhou para a estrada vazia sentindo um pouco estúpido. Ele não tinha idéia para onde estava indo, mas ele tinha que fazer algo então ele seguiu por todo o caminho das casas da rua. Ele olhou rapidamente em cada jardim, mas ele não achava que Haruhi estaria em algum deles. Ele se movimentou de forma constante até que chegou a uma versão maior, mais elaborada de sua casa. Em vez de tocar a campainha da porta como uma pessoa normal, ele fez o uma coisa que estava acostumado, deu a volta e subiu pela janela do quarto de Huni. E, adivinhem, Huni estava sentado em um pequeno sofá comendo bolo. "Takashi? O que você está fazendo aqui?" Huni riu. "E porque a sua camisa está para trás?"

Mori apressadamente arrumou sua camisa enquanto explicava. "Haruhi está desaparecida."

"O quê? Haru-chan não pode sumir." Huni engoliu seu bolo e automaticamente seguiu seu primo para fora da janela do quarto para procurar por ela. "Será que eu chamo Kyo-chan? Ele pode chamar sua polícia particular."

"Sim."

Huni, simultaneamente enquanto corria ao redor das áreas em busca de Haruhi, não só chamou Kyouya mas, para aborrecimento silencioso de Mori, ele também chamou Tamaki e os gêmeos. Mori duvidava que seriam de muita ajuda, era mais provável que fossem um incômodo.

Em algum ponto em sua busca por toda a cidade Kyouya, Tamaki, Hikaru e Kaoru se encontraram com eles, três dos quais em completo estado de pânico. (Não há prémio para quem adivinhar.)

"Kyo-chan, onde está a polícia." Huni perguntou enquanto eles olharam em mais uma loja de café, na esperança de Haruhi estar lá dentro.

"Oh, por favor, eu sei onde ela está realmente e não há necessidade de toda essa histeria, sem ofensas, Huni-senpai."

"Onde está Haru-chan!?" Huni olhou para Kyouya com olhos arregalados. Tamaki estava agitando o amigo pela camisa em desespero até ele dar um cascudo e deixar Tamaki choramingando, mas recusando-se a ir para o seu canto.

"O cemitério."

"..."

"O pai dela foi enterrado ontem você não acha que é o local mais provável em que ela esteja?"

"Isso não é bom, Takashi?" Se virou para olhar o espaço em branco atrás dele.

"Mori-senpai nos deixou logo que Kyouya mencionou o cemitério." Os gêmeos apontavam para a porta aberta por onde seu veterano tinha corrido. "Nós precisamos nos apressar e encontrá-los. O testamento vai começar a ser lido em breve."

~.~.~.~

Haruhi estava sentada na grama, se virou e piscou, aturdida, ao ver o rapaz correndo e depois caindo de joelhos na grama em frente a ela.

"Takashi, o que está fazendo aqui? Você parece que correu uma maratona ou algo assim."

_Algo assim._ Mori pensou e olhou nos olhos de Haruhi, entre eles a pele ligeiramente enrugada de confusão ou preocupação.

"Eu estava preocupado."

"Por quê? É porque você não me encontrou em casa? Eu deixei um bilhete sobre a minha mesa de cabeceira."

...

Mori colocou os dois braços sobre os ombros e inclinou-se ficando próximo do rosto dela. Ele ficou observando-a por alguns instantes, até que ouviu o som inconfundível de passos, ele sentou-se quando o clube anfitrião apareceu na esquina.

"Parabéns Mori-senpai, você a encontrou." Os gêmeos saltaram e abraçaram seu brinquedo favorito, até que ela os empurrou para longe.

"Já que estamos todos aqui eu acho que seria aconselhável ir à leitura agora... a menos que você não nos queira lá Haruhi." Kyouya ergueu as sobrancelhas para a garota sentada na grama. Ela estava usando um vestido, provavelmente por ser mais fácil de usar isso que outro tipo de roupa, por causa do gesso na perna. Era simples de algodão com uma cor branca e tinha um casaco preto que estava pendurado fora de seus ombros. "Eu tenho uma limusine à espera." Acrescentou ele e apontou para o carro preto lustroso. Uma pequena multidão pessoas que visitavam o local ficou de olhos arregalados.

Haruhi encolheu os ombros com indiferença e usou suas muletas como alavanca para sair do chão, segurando ambas muletas na mão. "Vocês podem vir, não é como se o meu pai tivesse algo para deixar, por isso vai ser bem chato e simples." Ela agarrou a mão de Mori como se fosse normal e caminhou para a porta do carro. Mori seguia passivamente atrás, como se ele não estivese feliz com o pequeno gesto de Haruhi. Embora ele estivesse. Seu primo podia perceber.

_Espero que Haru-chan realmente goste de Takashi como ele gosta dela. Se isso for só o amor dela por seu pai ser colocado em outra pessoa quando ela se entristece... Eu não quero nem pensar nisso..._

_Eu vejo que Mori-senpai confessou seu amor por Haruhi em alguma forma, este é um desenvolvimento interessante._

_Porque Haruhi pegou a mão do Mori-senpai?! Papai gosta de Haruhi mais do que ele! Estou confuso..._

_O que está acontecendo?_

Haruhi não notou ninguém olhando para as duas mãos ligadas, se o fizesse, ela provavelmente não se importaria.

~.~.~.~

"Vendo como os dois únicos parentes vivos do falecido estão presentes, acho que estamos prontos para começar." Um homem idoso que se assemelhavam fortemente a um cão de caça disse em uma voz que definitivamente não se adequava a sua aparência.

Abriu um pedaço de papel e limpou a garganta enquanto Mori encarou Karasuma Fujioka outro lado da sala, Kyouya rabiscou em seu caderno, Huni se deliciava sobre um bolo coberto de gelo e Tamaki assistia os gêmeos jogarem em seus Nintendos DS.

"Uh... Esse foi um dos mais curtos que já vi em um tempo, ele diz que todos os pertences da casa serão mantidos ou vendidos, dependendo da vontade da senhorita Haruhi Fujioka e o apartamento deve ser vendido. Eu acredito que isso já tenha sido providenciado." O homem fez uma pausa e ler a mesma linha e outra vez. "E, nas palavras exatas do falecido: 'para quando você fizer dezoito anos, minha filha querida aqui estão seus oito milhões de ienes'."

Haruhi quase caiu da cadeira.

"O quê?" Haruhi engasgou.

Os anfitriões apenas olharam para frente. "Eu suponho que é muito para um plebeu." Hikaru encolheu os ombros.

"É apenas uma coincidência, ou é o valor do vaso que quebrou no ano passado?" Sua duplicata ponderou.

Haruhi ignorou-os. "Não, não, isso não pode estar certo. Meu pai não muita coisa que pertencesse a ele." Ela fracamente raciocinou. "Posso ver, por favor?" Ela estendeu a mão trêmula para o pedaço de papel que ela pensava estar cheio de mentiras. Ela balançou a cabeça enquanto olhava obstinadamente a verdade. "Ele sempre disse que estava guardando dinheiro para minha universidade, eu pensei que ele estava brincando."

"Isso não é maravilhoso minha sobrinha querida?" O tio de Haruhi apareceu ao seu lado, todo sorrisos. Mori ficou logo de pé na frente da menina. Que estava um pouco desorientada. "O quê? Ela é minha sobrinha. Não sua." Mori se afastou um pouco, mas manteve alerta em caso do tio violento de Haruhi tentasse fazer alguma coisa.

"Você deu um tapa no rosto dela ontem, que grande familiar você é!" Hikaru observou sarcasticamente. O homem que lia o testamento saiu, não querendo se envolver em todo o negócio sujo.

"O que importa é que eu seja da família." Karasuma continuou sorrindo. "E eu acredito que ela está sob minha guarda e eu vou levá-la para casa agora. Não vou querida?" Ele colocou a mão firme no braço de Haruhi, ela recuou para longe dele indo para perto de Mori.

"Isso pode ser verdade, mas ontem você estava muito bêbado para cuidar dela, eu vou fazer meus médicos pessoais verificarem a sua saúde e estado mental para termos certeza que a nossa querida Haruhi estará segura contigo." Kyouya fechou o e ajeitou os óculos calmamente até a ponta do nariz. Karasuma abriu e fechou a boca como um peixe, não tendo certeza se acreditava que um adolescente poderia realmente fazer esse tipo de coisa ou não. Kyouya suspirou irritação quando o seu comentário foi recebido pelo silêncio. "Guardas, por favor, escoltem este homem para fora."

Guardas apareceram do nada e arrastaram Karasuma da sala, Haruhi assistiu sua saída.

"Bastardo ganacioso." Ela murmurou baixinho.

"Você tem esse direito." Os gêmeos concordaram com a cabeça. "Nenhum de nós teria dito melhor."

"Acho que meus médicos serão capazes de mantê-lo ocupado por alguns dias, nesse meio tempo eu vou ver se os pais de Mori-senpai podem assinar um acordo para tê-la sob seus cuidados. A julgar pelo passado de comportamento violento do seu tio, será possível tirar a guarda dele." Kyouya já estava discando um número em seu telefone celular. "Você deveria descansar um pouco de qualquer forma Haruhi, a escola começa amanhã. Seu novo uniforme estará esperando por você."

"Não posso usar o meu antigo?"

"Não... Você terá que usar um uniforme feminino a partir de agora. Não é maravilhoso minha filha?"

"O quê??"

**Fim do capítulo 17.**

**Haruhi sente uma falta enorme do pai a consumir a cada dia. Mas esse sentimento será somado com o fato de enfrentar os olhares por toda a escola e a atitude ganaciosa do tio.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18.**

Haruhi olhou para o vestido amarelo pendurado em seu guarda-roupa com desgosto desmascarado.

Era manhã, cedo o suficiente para que ela não ter que vestir a monstruosidade do vestido por pelo menos uma hora. Como tinha feito no dia anterior, ela usou o tempo livre para visitar túmulos de seus pais. Ela comprou um ramo de flores em seu caminho e as colocou sobre o túmulo de seu pai.

Ela abraçou os joelhos e encarou as lápides, tremendo debaixo do tecido fino do conjunto de camiseta e saia, silenciosamente amaldiçoando o fato de não poder usar calças por pelo menos mais três semanas, a não ser que elas tivessem realmente perdidas até lá. Seus lábios tremeram e ela chorou, mas se recusou a deixar cair lágrimas pelo rosto.

"Sinto sua falta, mãe, pai." Ela passou a mão sobre os seus nomes que foram gravados na pedra. Ela fechou os olhos e lembrou seus rostos, o de sua mãe, embora ela não a tivesse visto por mais de dez anos, era claro como o dia, para grande alegria de Haruhi. A menina conferiu o relógio, que por coincidência fora de sua mãe. Ela suspirou e esfregou os olhos, então, pesadamente seus pés marcharam de volta ao lar Morinozuka para colocar em seu 'maravilhoso uniforme' novo.

~.~.~.~

O tecido mole escorregou facilmente sobre a pele dela, ela teve que admitir que a roupa era confortável. Não era muito prática, mas definitivamente era confortável. Haruhi acariciou a manga colorida como um girassol com um olhar pensativo no rosto, ela levantou-se trêmula e pegou seus livros da mesa e meteu-os na bolsa. Pendurou por cima do ombro e quase caiu com o desequilíbrio de peso. Ela pegou suas muletas e esforçou-se para sair do quarto.

A mãe de Mori passou por ela na sala, em seguida, virou-se e sorriu para ela: "Você gostaria de alguma ajuda?"

"Não, não, obrigado, eu acho que consigo." A expressão determinada de Haruhi fez a Senhora Morinozuka ter vontade de rir.

"Gostaria de tomar café da manhã antes de ir? Você pode pegar uma carona com Takashi na ida à escola. Relaxe no seu primeiro dia." Ela conduziu Haruhi à sala de jantar antes que pudesse discordar. Haruhi sentou em uma das cadeiras e pegou um pedaço de pão de bandeja de porcelana e mordiscou nervosamente. A mãe de Mori ficou sentada em frente a ela, bebendo de uma xícara de chá.

Mori apareceu alguns momentos mais tarde, seus cabelos ainda mais indisciplinados do que o habitual. Ele pegou o olhar de Haruhi e sorriu suave e tranquilizador. Haruhi sorriu de volta, em seguida, começou a mastigar o pedaço em sua boca. Ela largou a fatia de pão e pegou uma xícara de chá que tinha sido colocada na frente dela. Bebeu devagar e assistiu calmamente como o resto da família de Mori despertava. Satoshi lhe deu um grande sorriso e afagou a cabeça quando passou. Akira Morinozuka deu-lhe um aceno e um pequeno sorriso.

_Tal pai, tal filho_. Haruhi pensou. Ela olhou para Mori e seu pai. Eles tinham exatamente os mesmos maneirismos e aparências relativamente semelhantes, embora Mori tivesse alguns atributos de sua mãe também.

Ela estava feliz em seu próprio mundinho, comparando os diferentes membros da família, mastigando um pedacinho de pão.

"Takashi-sama, Satoshi-sama, Fujioka-sama, o carro está pronto para lhes levar para a escola." Uma empregada, a mesma que Haruhi tinha visto quando veio morar com os Morinozuka, curvou-se, em seguida, retirou-se da sala de uma vez mais.

Em resposta, Satoshi empurrou o resto da torrada na boca e puxou sua bolsa sobre o ombro e saiu correndo da sala, Mori levantou-se com a sua mochila e pairou em torno de Haruhi, que pegou sua bolsa e muletas. Ela foi mancando em direção a ele e seguiram Satoshi. Mori pegou a mochila de Haruhi suavemente do ombro dela e colocou sobre o seu próprio.

"Takashi!" Haruhi gemeu e tentou pegar de volta.

Mori sorriu e balançou a cabeça. Haruhi bufou e seguiu-o, ainda tentando, em vão, pegar a bolsa de volta.

Akira piscou em vaga surpresa.

"Eu disse que eles estavam próximos." A mãe de Mori (N.A: Vou chamá-la de Sumi que significa elegante ou claro ^ ^)

"Ela é uma mulher forte e jovem." Akira assentiu com a cabeça em aprovação. Sumi riu levemente aliviada, Akira estava satisfeito, embora fosse difícil não ficar com uma garota como Haruhi.

~.~.~.~

Após uma relativamente relaxada e tranquila viagem de carro, Haruhi estava tendo um não tão relaxante caminho até a entrada da escola, as pessoas estavam olhando para ela. Nenhuma surpresa. E os gêmeos, em ambos os lados dela, dando olhares mortais para os curiosos estudantes.

Haruhi mal percebeu toda a atenção que ela estava chamando, ela estava puxando o laço rosa na gola do uniforme. "Vocês podem explicar de novo porque eu tenho que mudar de uniforme?"

"Em primeiro lugar, o vestido é mais fácil para você usar com esse enorme gesso em sua perna." Hikaru apontou para o grande gesso branco que envolvia a perna esquerda.

"E segundo." Kaoru acenou para o povo olhando. "Todos viram a TV ou os jornais. Todo mundo sabe que você é uma menina, Kyouya decidiu que ter um anfitrião menina iria beneficiar o clube."

"Estamos felizes por você ter o dinheiro agora para entrar na Universidade Ouran, nós nem sequer sabíamos que eles não tinham bolsas para a universidade." Ambos sorriram como o gato de Cheshire.

"Pois bem, vocês não precisam saber porque vocês são ricos..." Haruhi revirou os olhos. "Além disso, se o meu tio se apoderar do dinheiro, não há nenhuma possibilidade de eu ter nada disso." Haruhi parecia abatida novamente. "É chato, meu pai trabalhou tão duro para ganhar esse dinheiro para ir tudo para um homem que não queria nem mesmo ir ao enterro do irmão."

"Hey." Os gêmeos lhe deram um tapinha no ombro. "Kyouya irá cuidar disso tudo agora."

"Eu não posso querer que Kyouya me ajude em tudo."

"Você pensa que eu não sou competente o suficiente, Haruhi?" Kyouya e Tamaki e tinham se juntado a eles.

"Você sabe que não é o que penso, mesmo assim, eu vou ver o professor antes do início da aula, vejo vocês mais tarde." Haruhi virou em um corredor diferente deixando os meninos para trás.

"Ela vai ficar bem?" O lábio inferior de Tamaki vacilou. Ele não tinha tido a chance de lhe dar um abraço de bom dia.

"Você a subestima, Haruhi é forte. Dê-lhe algum tempo para se ajustar." Kyouya arrastou o seu amigo para sua própria sala de aula antes do idiota loiro ter a chance de acompanhar Haruhi. Os gêmeos foram para sua classe, sozinhos.

Quando Haruhi chegou à sala de aula, cerca de dez minutos mais tarde, foi seu primeiro encontro com dezenas de olhares, todos com expressões diferentes. Ela caminhou para sua mesa, olhos fixos à frente, ignorando todos eles. Ela se sentou em sua mesa e começou a copiar a primeira parte do trabalho que ela tinha perdido.

A primeira menina arrastou-se até ela nervosamente e pigarreou, Haruhi olhou para cima e sorriu seu sorriso natural. Embora a menina soubesse o verdadeiro sexo de Haruhi, ela ainda corou. "Agora eu sei que você é uma menina p-posso te chamar Haruhi-chan?"

"Uh... com certeza..." Haruhi foi surpreendida com a facilidade que tinha sido. Essa seria a única pergunta?

Uma vez que a primeira menina tinha arranjado a coragem, os outros vieram logo em seguida, mais e mais, formando uma multidão, as suas perguntas ficando mais ousadas. Os gêmeos tentaram empurrar a multidão, mas falharam epicamente.

Um estava tão animado que foi capaz de perguntar. "Hokari da classe 3C realmente estuprou você?"

"Já chega!" O professor estava na porta, os olhos mostravam sua fúria. "Todos vocês vão para seus lugares agora e deixem Fujioka-san em paz, onde estão os seus costumes?" Bateu seus livros na mesa e ficou pacientemente de pé até que a classe estivesse totalmente sentada.

Haruhi baixou a cabeça, ela fechou os olhos apertados e tentou não deixar que as memórias tirassem o melhor dela, o professor chegou a seu nome na chamada. "Fujioka-san, você está bem?" Ela levantou a cabeça e engessou um sorriso falso no rosto.

"Eu estou bem sensei." _Eu estou cansada e o dia ainda nem sequer começou_. Haruhi decidiu que ela iria falar com seus pais durante a pausa para o almoço.

~.~.~.~ Horário de almoço ~.~.~.~

Finalmente, depois de longas horas tendo o olhar das pessoas perfurando a pele, não importando a bronca que o professor dera, o sino do almoço tocou.

Antes que mais perguntas pudessem ser feitas, Haruhi saiu apressada da sala de aula, deixando para trás a bolsa, não precisaria dela.

Ela chegou ao cemitério cerca de quinze minutos depois. Ela estava respirando pesadamente por causa do esforço e deitou-se sobre a grama na frente das lápides de Kotoko e Ryoji. Ela fechou os olhos e respirou o cheiro da terra, grama. Sua respiração desacelerou e adormeceu no cobertor fresco de grama.

**Fim do capítulo 18.**

**Toda vez que a autora original escreve "finished" no final dos capítulos, eu penso por um segundo que a fic acabou por ali... XD**

**Em breve: enfrentar a escola seria difícil, mas enfrentar o tio seria um desafio ainda maior que Haruhi imaginara. Se vocês acharam Hokari um monstro, aí vem um maluco que pode ser ainda pior.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19.**

"Hei." Os gêmeos sentaram-se em uma das mesas do salão de almoço. "Onde está Haruhi?"

"Vocês são da classe dela, como é que nós poderíamos saber onde ela está?" Kyoya assinalou, não tirando os olhos da tela do computador. Ele estava digitando com uma mão e comendo com a outra.

"Nós pensávamos que você sabia tudo, Kyoya-senpai." Eles levantaram as sobrancelhas.

Os olhos de Kyoya estavam quase visivelmente contraídos.

"Do que vocês estão falando?" Tamaki perguntou, sentando-se na cabeceira da mesa e voltando-se para Kyoya. "E onde está Haruhi?"

"Viu só?"

"Vocês perderam minha filha!?" Tamaki gritou e algumas pessoas que passavam andando deram a ele olhares estranhos, não que ele percebesse.

"Eu digo que você deveria dar a ela algum espaço, Tamaki. Ela provavelmente quer ficar sozinha. Eu acho que considerando a situação dela a gente tem que tentar entender isso." Kyoya desistiu de manusear o computador e voltou-se para a comida com uma expressão entediada.

"Você está sendo surpreendentemente gentil hoje, senpai." Kaoru notou.

"Nenhum de vocês estava com ela quando ela viu seu pai após a notícia de morte cerebral." Kyoya disse para encerrar a conversa. Ninguém teve resposta.

Hikaru mexeu-se desconfortavelmente na atmosfera depressiva. "Talvez Mori-senpai saiba onde ela está, eles estão morando na mesma casa."

Tamaki automaticamente abandonou sua comida e golpeou numa pose dramática. "Certo, homens, para a Universidade!" Os gêmeos seguiram dispostos, Kyoya caminhou lentamente atrás murmurando algo sobre 'o idiota' nunca ouvi-lo e o motivo deles serem amigos.

~.~.~.~

"Vocês não encontraram Haru-chan?" Huni perguntou com a boca cheia de bolo. Havia uma sombra preocupada na sua face.

"Nós esperávamos que vocês tivessem uma idéia de onde ele poderia estar." Os gêmeos disseram.

"Eu não sei, você sabe, Takashi?" Huni olhou para seu primo mais alto. Mori parecia pensar seriamente.

"Cemitério."

"Isso soa provável." Kyoya disse, caminhando através da porta da sala de aula de Mori e Huni, "Eu disse a vocês idiotas que ela queria algum tempo sozinha. Ele provavelmente voltará no fim do horário de almoço. Desculpem por incomodar, senpais."

"Não tem problema, eu sinto falta de ver vocês no horário de almoço, é solitário aqui, não é Takashi?"

"Sim." Mori respondeu ausente, ele estava tentando não se preocupar.

_Haruhi poderia mesmo ficar sozinha? Era um longo caminho da escola até o cemitério. Eu tenho um período livre depois do almoço. Vou passar no colégio e verificar se ela voltou bem._

Mori pensava tão profundamente que ele não tinha notado que os quatro amigos já tinham ido embora.

~.~.~.~

Haruhi acordou lentamente, ela aconchegou seu rosto no travesseiro macio, agradecendo a si mesma por estar dormindo.

Travesseiro? Seus olhos abriram imediatamente.

Ela sentou-se na cama na qual estava e olhou ao redor do cômodo. As paredes era de cor creme pálido e o chão tinha tábuas nuas de madeira. Os móveis consistiam em uma mesa vazia, uma penteadeira/cômoda e a cama em que ela estava sentada.

A porta abriu e seu tio entrou carregando uma tigela de sopa.

Haruhi esfregou os olhos. "Onde eu estou? Preciso voltar para a escola." Ela colocou os pés fora da cama e seu tio os colocou gentilmente de volta.

"Esta é a sua nova cama e você está muito cansada para ir à escola agora. Além disso, você não vai voltar àquela escola novamente, aqueles garotos são uma má influência, eu já liguei para o diretor."

"O quê? Eu trabalhei duro para entrar naquela escola e aqueles garotos são meus amigos." Haruhi ficou de pé, apesar de instável, procurando pelos apoios, com elas poderia ir embora. "Devolva minhas muletas."

"Não, você não vai me desobedecer, você vai ficar aqui e fazer o que eu digo." Karasuma chiou.

"Você não pode me obrigar." Haruhi falou de volta e deu um passo, ela andou de repente, mesmo sobre o gesso e chegou à porta.

"Eu sou o seu guardião legal!"

"Não por muito tempo. Você esqueceu qual é a minha idade?"

"Que diferença isso faz?"

"Eu posso escolher meu guardião, eu pesquisei com Kyoya-senpai. Ele já está me ajudando a trabalhar na papelada. Eu não disse nada antes porque sabia que você acabaria fazendo uma coisa precipitada e idiota, não que você precisasse de ajuda para isso de qualquer forma."

Karasuma fez um tipo de som de frustração. Haruhi apenas suspirou e abriu a porta, seu tio tocou seu ombro e ela voltou-se para ele rapidamente.

"O que você quer?" Ela vociferou. Seu tio hesitou por um momento quando pegou a vasilha quente de sopa e atirou o líquido no rosto da garota. O calor queimou através da superfície da pele de Haruhi e ela gritou de surpresa e dor, ela balançou e caiu sobre os joelhos, tentando desesperadamente tirar o líquido quente da face.

~.~.~.~

Mori já tinha conferido a sala de aula de Haruhi e quase teve um ataque quando viu que ela não estava lá. Ele tinha saído e procurado pela propriedade da escola enquanto os gêmeos foram contatar Kyoya, Tamaki e Huni. Ele tinha verificado todos os andares a tempo de aparecer para encontrar todos em frente ao portão da escola.

"Meu pai falou que há alguns minutos, alguém ligou para retirar Haruhi da escola... esperem, aquele á o carro do tio da Haruhi?" Tamaki olhou por cima do ombro de Mori para um carro que passava, os olhares dos outros anfitriões o seguiram.

"E não é a Haruhi dormindo no banco de trás?"

Mori teve seu ataque dessa vez.

Antes que alguém pudesse falar qualquer coisa, ele perseguiu o carro. Os outros anfitriões apenas olharam em descrença. Kyoya limpou a garganta e gesticulou para um carro próximo (carro, não uma limusine, seria muito suspeito). "Deixem Mori-senpai e seu lapso momentâneo de insanidade. Vamos seguir aquele carro de uma maneira razoável."

~.~.~.~

Mori, não obstante as leis da física e da natureza, consegui emparelhar com o carro por tempo suficiente para confirmar que era mesmo Haruhi no banco de trás. Quando o carro começou a ficar mais lento, ele também diminuiu a velocidade, até que se escondeu para observar o carro parando.

Karasuma estava carregando Haruhi, ele não parecia rude, mas também não parecia sentir alguma afeição pela menina. Haruhi parecia tranquila, braços e pernas relaxados enquanto era carregada dormindo, para dentro de uma casa.

A casa do tio da menina tinha um tamanho bom, dois andares mais o que parecia ser um amplo quarto no sótão. As janelas eram largas e a casa parecia clara, em frente havia grama impecável.

Mori sentou na grama do outro lado da rua, de olhos focados na casa por um par de minutos até que viu o carro com os outros anfitriões aparecer na parte baixa do caminho. Quando os outros começaram a caminhar em direção a ele, apontou para a casa.

"Então, Karasuma sequestrou Haru-chan?" Huni sussurrou, seus olhos cheios de lágrimas. Mori acenou que sim.

"Isso não seria sequestro, Karasuma é o guardião legal por enquanto, mesmo eu trabalhando nisso." Kyoya encostado contra uma árvore e seus óculos brilharam.

"Eu não acho que Karasuma possa ser o guardião de Haruhi, ele é um completo estúpido." Huni declarou docemente. Todo mundo olhou para ele.

"Mitsukuni, Onde você aprendeu essa palavra?"

"Tenho 19 anos..."

"É o suficiente." Os gêmeos encerraram. Então, eles esperaram.

E esperaram.

E inquietaram-se.

"O que eles estão fazendo." Tamaki choramingou. "Eu quero ir resgatar minha filha."

"Pelo que sabemos ela pode simplesmente estar dormindo. Haruhi talvez não precise ser resgatada. Eu acho que nós devemos voltar à escola antes que sejamos notados. Eu não gosto de deixá-la aos cuidados desse homem mas se nós não pudermos fazer nada e isso é provavelmente classificado como perseguição." Kyoya fechou o laptop e sentou na sua posição sob a árvore.

Um grito agudo veio da direção da casa de Karasuma.

"Tamaki, você tem permissão para resgatar sua filha." Kyoya disse, ambos preocupados e um pouco incomodados de Tamaki ter razão em um dos seus exageros.

Mori já tinha derrubado a porta a tempo dos outros o seguirem, Huni o alcançou e eles correram escadas acima. Eles viram uma porta entreaberta e a abriram completamente. Karasuma pareceu-me tentando conter algo do rosto de Haruhi, a pele ao redor dos olhos estavam numa gritante a cor vermelha

Ela olhou para cima, lágrima caindo dos olhos vermelhos.

"T-takashi?" Ela parecia aturdida. "Ele atirou sopa quente no meu rosto."

Karasuma se afastou, encolhido. "Eu não queria. Eu estava tentando ajudá-la."

Huni foi até ele e ergueu o punho, o tio de Haruhi ficou de costas contra a parede. Huni aplicou um golpe em seu pescoço, acertou o nervo e o homem a perdeu a consciência. O campeão de karatê esfregou as pequenas mãos, em seguida, virou-se para verificar a Haruhi, mas foi parado pelo resto do clube de anfitriões de pé na porta, completamente confusos, então ele explicou a situação para eles.

Enquanto isso, Mori estava ajoelhado perto de Haruhi, gentilmente limpando o resto de sopa quente do rosto dela. Ela olhava para ele com uma careta e olhos úmidos. Ele suspirou e deu a ela um pequeno sorriso. "Eu estava preocupado." Ele murmurou.

"Takashi, eu posso te ouvir, mas eu não posso te ver." Haruhi tinha os olhos desfocados. "Não p-posso ver."

Mori olhou para Kyoya que tinha se juntado a eles. Kyoya abaixou-se para a altura de Haruhi também.

"Haruhi." Ele começou, sua voz séria e com um pouco de preocupação. Ele mostrou a ela quatro dedos. "Quantos dedos eu estou te mostrando?"

"Humm... dois?" Tudo ficou silencioso. "Está errado, não é?"

Haruhi sentiu-se ser envolvida por um abraço quente. Os olhos estavam abertos, mas tudo que ela podia ver eram uma tenebrosa nuvem de bolhas coloridas.

**Fim do capítulo 19.**

**E como eu disse, um capítulo tenso. Tadinha dessa Haruhi, tomara que a autora dê um bom destino para ela no fim. Próximo capítulo um pouco menos tenso.  
**

**Neste momento, se eu traduzir mais um capítulo alcanço a história original e todos terão que enfrentar a espera agoniante que eu espero... XD**

**Reviews, please.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20.**

A cabeça de Haruhi descansava suavemente, ela gemeu quando a mente nadou de volta do estado inconsciente. Ela não sabia quanto tempo tinha estado fora, tudo que podia lembrar era Mori abraçando ela contra o seu peito enquanto eles sentavam no carro no caminho para o hospital; o conforto dos braços dele sendo suficiente para o choque se esvair do corpo de Haruhi e a dor assumir.

Aqui estava ela de novo, a dor, em ondas de calor e ressecamento.

Haruhi choramingou uma vez e tentou limpar o desprazer da face apenas para encontrar gazes cobrindo a metade de cima do rosto.

"Ela está acordada?" Ela ouviu um sussurro, imediatamente reconhecendo a voz de Kaoru.

"Haruhi, pode nos ouvir?" Tamaki disse suavemente, o pânico óbvio na voz. "Diga alguma coisa."

"Ai." Haruhi gemeu. "Meus olhos foram feridos, não meu cérebro." Ela sentou-se e esfregou a cabeça ferida.

"Haru-chan!" Ela ouviu um gritinho de Huni-senpai, que parecia feliz em ver ela consciente.

"Você está bem?" Hikaru pressionou.

"Deixe ela organizar os pensamentos." Haruhi se sentiu grata quando Kyoya silenciou a todos. "Eu vou chamar o médico. Agora que ela está consciente, podemos fazer os testes para ver o que pode ser feito sobre a sua visão."

"Eu estou sentada bem aqui. Você pode falar comigo diretamente." Haruhi carranqueou antes de perceber que isso não teria nenhum efeito. Ela podia imaginar a si mesma sentada em uma cama de hospital como uma boneca de porcelana, emocionalmente frágil, mas preferiu ignorar a visão e colocou as emoções nas palavras.

"Me desculpe." Kyoya murmurou quando ela ouviu a porta abrir e fechar, sinalizando que ele tinha saído.

"Você está assustada, Haru-chan?" Huni perguntou.

"Por que eu deveria?"

"Como você vai reconhecer as coisas ao seu redor se não puder ver nenhuma delas?" Quem perguntou foi um lacrimoso Tamaki. Haruhi sorriu.

"Eu posso reconhecer cada um de vocês pela voz." Ela sorriu. "Huni-senpai." Ela tateou o cabelo dele de onde estava sentado ao seu lado na cama. "Hikaru e Kaoru." Ela apontou a cada um individualmente. "Tamaki-senpai." Ela apontou para um canto da cama. "E Takashi." Ela apontou para sua esquerda.

"Mas, Mori-senpai não disse nada... você acabou de chamá-lo de Takashi?" Uma mistura de vozes disseram as mesmas sentenças, mas com diferentes emoções, alguma confusão, algum choque e alguma felicidade.

Haruhi sorriu e tampou os lábios. "Segredo." Ela riu quando a porta abriu e Kyoya entrou com o médico.

Ambos olharam ligeiramente confusos para a boca aberta dos gêmeos, Huni e Tamaki que olhavam Haruhi, que parecia surpreendentemente feliz considerando a posição dela.

"Como está se sentindo, senhorita Fujioka?" O médico se aproximou dela.

"Tirando a dor de cabeça e o fato de não conseguir ver, estou bem." Haruhi sorriu, ainda imaginando as expressões de todos juntamente com as suas vozes.

"Eu vou retirar as gazes dos seus olhos, agora que está acordada poderemos ver a extensão do dano." Haruhi sentiu dedos frios no seu rosto, tanto gelando quando ardendo na pele em carne viva, o curativo sobre os olhos foram aos poucos saindo. Haruhi piscou.

"O que você vê?"

"Não muito, bolhas." Haruhi encolheu virando a cabeça em diferentes direções e olhou sem foco. "Eu posso ver algo mas não é suficiente para definir os contornos reais." Ela sentiu a luz refletir nos olhos e o médico segurou a face dela, inspecionando os olhos quietamente.

"É bom que você possa ver alguma coisa, sua córnea está muito danificada, aproximadamente setenta porcento, eu poderia dizer, mas é o tecido do corpo humano que se cicatriza mais rapidamente, então acho que com algumas gotas de colírio e eu estou bem esperançoso que sua visão volte ao normal, já que o dano não é irreversível. Existe a possibilidade disso, mas estou certo de que você vai ficar bem." Houve suspiros de alívio pelo quarto. "Eu gostaria que permanecesse aqui durante a noite em observação, mas assim que você estiver bem poderá voltar à escola se achar que consegue frequentar as aulas, talvez alguém possa anotar tudo para você." Haruhi respirou fundo, ela sentia que já tinha perdido aulas demais.

O médico mostrou então como usar a medicação, deitando Haruhi e colocando nos olhos dela uma considerável quantidade de gel frio. Ele deixou o quarto depois de uma meia hora.

"Não é demais Haruhi?" Tamaki guinchou, finalmente podendo recuperar toda a energia depois de comportar-se por um longo período de tempo. Houve silêncio como resposta. "Você está me ignorando Haruhi?" Tamaki parecia diminuir de tamanho e seu lábio inferior tremeu.

"Haru-hi." Os gêmeos cutucaram o rosto dela, ainda sem resposta.

"Ela está dormindo." Mori murmurou do canto dele.

"Sim, deixem Haru-chan descansar." Huni pulou do canto da cama em que estava e ficou ao lado de Mori.

"De agora em diante, já que sabemos que ela vai ficar bem, nós podemos nos revezar em turnos durante a noite para tomar conta dela, acredito que não queiram que ela fique sozinha." Ele recebeu um monte de cabeças concordando. "Bom, eu tenho um roteiro. Posso ficar com ela agora, está tranquilamente dormindo, mas pode ficar mais frágil depois dos antibióticos. Tamaki daqui a uma hora e meia, depois os gêmeos, Huni-senpai em seguida e por último, Mori-senpai. Você pode fazer companhia durante o resto da noite." Kyoya colocou o roteiro sobre a mesa e empurrou todos para fora do quarto. "Voltem à escola e retornem mais tarde."

Aconteceu tão rápido que antes de terem tempo de piscar, todos estavam no corredor do hospital, eles então, lentamente se dispersaram, ainda absorvendo lentamente a informação que Kyoya tinha passado a cada um.

De volta ao quarto do hospital, Kyoya estava feliz em sentar-se em frente ao computador para finalizar alguns dos documentos sobre a mudança de custódia, ele só precisava da assinatura de Haruhi, dos novos guardiães legais e entregar para o assistente social que cuidava do caso.

Haruhi agitou-se. "Eu pensei que Tamaki-senpai nunca ia se calar." Ela sussurrou.

"Estou apenas..."

"Eu sei que só está você aí, Kyoya-senpai, pode continuar trabalhando se quiser, eu vou voltar a dormir." Então ela se virou para o lado e se encolheu. Kyoya permitiu-se olhar para ela um tempo, e depois voltou seus olhos para a tela do computador e mergulhou de cabeça no trabalho.

~.~.~.~

Haruhi dormiu durante toda hora e meia em que Tamaki lhe fez companhia, ele estava suficientemente feliz de apenas olhar para o rosto dela e viver em seu estranho mundo de fantasia.

Ela dormiu também enquanto os gêmeos estiveram lá, e eles se divertiram desenhando nos braços dela até que Huni os pegou e os ajudou a limpar tudo antes que a garota acordasse.

"O que vocês três estão fazendo." Ela esfregou os olhos quando vacilou e rapidamente moveu as mãos para longe do rosto.

"Hika-chan e Kao-chan desenharam em seus braços." Huni informou a ela o assunto com naturalidade

"Eu percebi." Haruhi disse com um ar de aborrecimento. "Bem, eu tenho certeza que Hika-chan e Kao-chan não se importarão de ir agora." A voz dela cheia de falsa gentileza.

"_Yes Ma'am_.*" Os gêmeos disseram com sarcasmo idêntico quando eles saíram, rindo. Haruhi sorriu e balançou a cabeça.

"Então, Haru-chan." Huni balançou o pé, com falsa inocência.

"Hum?" Haruhi voltou a atenção para ele.

"Você e Takashi."

"Sim, bem, eu acho que sim, mas você vai ter que perguntar a ele também."

"Oh, não tenho necessidade de perguntar a ele, yay!" Haruhi se encontrou envolvida em um abraço morno. "Seja gentil com ele, certo? Ele pode ser esperto mas ele pode ser bem tapado algumas vezes também, mais como um Tama-chan no modo mudo."

"Modo interessante de colocar as coisas Huni-senpai." Haruhi sorriu.

Haruhi e Huni conversaram por um tempo ainda até que a enfermeira chegou uma meia hora antes da hora que Mori deveria vir e deu-lhe algum remédio para aliviar a dor. A cabeça de Haruhi ficou sonolenta então ela adormeceu no ombro de Huni, ele balançou as pernas em frente e para trás e cantarolou suavemente, mas animadamente com a menina dormindo.

**Fim do capítulo 20.**

***Não traduzi, porque ficou tão Hitachiin!**

**Enfim o capítulo que faltava para alcançarmos o original. Tive que traduzir e postar agora antes das festas de fim de ano me impedirem de fazer qualquer coisa. Desculpem-me por todo tempo que esperaram. Agora todos poderão curtir a história junto comigo, pois assim que ela for postada eu já vou traduzir e colocar no ar! Essa história tá rendendo, capítulo fofo, perceberam que a Haruhi tá ficando um tanto amarga em algumas ocasiões? Também, para quem passou tanta coisa... Momento Huni fofíssimo! =D**

**Nem posso dar prévia do que vem por aí, esperemos. Bye! **

***Boas festas a todos!***


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21.**

Mori empurrou a porta devagar e olhou ao redor. Huni ainda estava feliz balançando as pernas, com cabeça de Haruhi cochilando no ombro dele. "Oi, Takashi." Mori acenou com a saudação do menor, que deslizou Haruhi suavemente do ombro para a cama. Mori colocou o cobertor em torno dela, em seguida, deixou-se ter um momento para olhá-la antes de voltar-se para o primo, mas percebeu que o menino já estava meio fora da porta.

"Mitsukuni." Ele chamou na intenção de pedir desculpas se tivesse parecido rude.

"Eu vejo você depois, Takashi." Huni se virou e sorriu, depois disse do corredor. "Estou contente que finalmente teve a coragem de dizer-lhe como se sente."

Mori não tinha certeza se responder a um beijo era o mesmo que dizer a Haruhi, mas ele não gastou muito tempo pensando nisso, sentou-se em uma cadeira e puxou-a para mais perto da cama.

~.~.~.~

_Eu abri meus olhos, confusa por me encontrar no meu antigo apartamento._

_Não era apenas estranho para mim estar lá, mas também era chocante poder ver tudo claramente._

"_Haruhi." Meu coração parou, eu poderia reconhecer aquela voz em qualquer lugar. Eu me virei e lá estava meu pai, tão feminino como sempre, eu sorri e o abracei forte._

_Eu sabia que deveria ser um sonho, mas eu podia sentir o cheiro de rosas e jasmins do perfume que ele sempre usava._

_Meu pai sorriu. "O que há? Não estou indo a lugar nenhum, não precisa ficar tão desesperada. Mesmo assim estou feliz de ter me abraçado voluntariamente, então não vou reclamar!"_

_Suspirei, afundando na sua blusa macia. Como ele estava errado, ele já tinha partido._

"_Oh." Ele disse, parecendo surpreso, olhei para seu rosto e saltei para trás quando vi meu pai, olhando fixamente. Ele tropeçou na minha direção, eu fiquei presa contra a parede tentando sair dali. Uma faca atravessou o seu abdômen, apontando para mim. Meu pai caiu de joelhos, ainda olhando para mim, seguindo cada movimento meu._

_A faca em seu estômago foi torcida bruscamente causando o nó na garganta do meu pai, sangue derramou no chão, tanto da boca quanto da ferida, ele rastejou para mim em uma poça._

_A pessoa que usou a faca riu. Esqueci todo o resto._

_A figura estava escondida na sombra, ele pisou em minha direção, lento, firme, passos batendo._

_Ele se inclinou para mim._

_"Boo", Hokari sussurrou._

~.~.~.~

Mori acordou, o quarto estava escuro e Haruhi estava sentada na cama, a respiração rápida e irregular, uma mistura entre soluços e falta de ar. Ele se levantou do seu assento e um braço envolveu a forma agitada no escuro, ele segurou-a firme até que ela se acalmou um pouco.

"Desculpe." Ela sussurrou. "Eu geralmente não tenho problemas, mas acho que as más lembranças do hospital deixaram o meu pesadelo pior do que o habitual." Ela se aconchegou mais no peito Mori, pelo menos o cheiro da camisa limpa era real.

"Você tem pesadelos frequentemente?" Mori perguntou imediatamente sentindo-se culpado por não perceber.

"Uhum." Haruhi balançou a cabeça, tinha uma forte sensação de cansaço.

"E você não confiou em mim o suficiente para me dizer?"

"Você é a pessoa em quem mais confio, você é a única pessoa que eu tenho para confiar." Haruhi assegurou a ele. "Porém, Huni-senpai pensa que eu só te amo porque eu estou colocando em você os sentimentos que eu tinha para com o meu pai, mas eu sei que não é verdade. Eu gosto de você mais do que qualquer um dos anfitriões antes de todas essas coisas acontecerem, você sempre tentou me ajudar e eu acho que não teria sido capaz de superar tudo isso sem você. Eu levei um tempo para perceber o quanto eu aprecio seus cuidados."

"..." Mori realmente não soube o que dizer, mas sentia-se quente com a felicidade de suas palavras. Haruhi tomou o seu silêncio como confusão.

Ela suspirou. "O que estou dizendo é que eu realmente confio em você e ... te amo."

Mori ergueu o queixo dela e a beijou, delicadamente, e foi bem rápido para o gosto de Haruhi.

"Eu amo você." Respondeu Mori.

Haruhi sentiu seu rosto aquecer, ela sorriu, em seguida, enrolou-se no peito de Mori e caiu no primeiro sono sem sonhos que ela poderia se lembrar. Mori se juntou a ela no sono logo depois.

Kyoya os encontrou, na manhã seguinte, Mori, com um braço envolto por Haruhi e sua cabeça repousada sobre o outro, ela estava enrolado com o pequeno sorriso em seu rosto. Kyoya levantou uma sobrancelha e suprimiu um sorriso. Ele limpou a garganta. Mori agitou-se e abriu os olhos e virou-se lentamente em seu apoio para olhar para ele, ele levou um susto e sentou-se ereto, quase jogando-se fora da cama.

Desta vez Kyoya não pôde se conter, ele riu baixinho. "É uma coisa boa que eu tenha chegado primeiro e não Tamaki ou os gêmeos." Haruhi sentou-se e tentou esfregar os olhos quando percebeu que não podia.

"Ah, bom dia Kyoya." ela espreguiçou-se. "Eu me sinto bem e os meus olhos não doem tanto, não posso sair ainda? Eu odeio hospitais e tenho gastado muito do meu tempo neles."

Os dois homens, ambos imunes a expressar emoções, riram da falta de embaraço dela.

"Vou checar." Kyoya deixou os dois sozinhos novamente, tentando lutar contra o pequeno sorriso no rosto.

Se seguiu o silêncio, Haruhi deu uma risadinha, ela podia sentir o calor que irradiava o rosto de Mori.

"Nossa, você está agindo como se tivesse feito uma coisa imoral." Ela brincou e sorriu mais quando parecia que ele tinha ficado ainda mais envergonhado. Ele gentilmente colocou uma bolsa nas mãos dela, obviamente pensando que se ela não podia vê-lo, não podia saber como ele se sentia, a maioria das pessoas não sabia como ele se sentia nem quando podia ver.

"Roupas."

"Obrigada, mesmo se eu tiver que ficar nesse hospital, não quero ter que usar essa camisola horrível, coça infernalmente."

"Vou sair."

"Ok, se os gêmeos chegarem, certifique-se que eles não entrem para 'me ajudar'." Mori concordou (o que Haruhi na verdade não pode ver) e saiu, ficando do lado de fora da porta como um guarda da segurança... com uma camisa muito amassada.

"O médico não ficou muito feliz, mas aceitou que Haruhi vá para casa, isto é, para a sua casa. A enfermeira vem vindo para ajudá-la a se trocar e trazer alguns suprimentos, se for tudo que vocês precisarem. Eu vou tomar um café, melhor Haruhi apreciar o fato de eu ter acordado cedo por ela." Kyoya saiu, obviamente o efeito do primeiro café do dia já tinha desaparecido.

Mori murmurou seus agradecimentos antes de Kyoya sumir.

"Takashi?" A voz de Haruhi estava abafada atrás da porta.

"Hum?"

"Eu consegui vestir a calça, mas estou tendo problemas com essa blusa, pode me ajudar?

"..."

"Por favor..."

"Ah..."

"Obrigada."

Mori deslizou para dentro do quarto, tentando não se sentir como um tarado. Haruhi estava estendendo a blusa para ele, parecendo uma criança perdida. A mãe dele tinha escolhido as roupas, uma blusa branca, uma calça reta jeans e sandálias amarelas com uma flor cor de rosa em cada. A blusa que ela estava estendendo parecia enganchada no ombro. Ele passou isso pela cabeça dela e ela passou os braços pelas longas mangas que iam até o meio das mãos.

"Sua mãe escolheu as roupas, certo?"

"Ela sempre quis ter uma filha."

"Elas são ótimas, bem, eu as sinto assim." Haruhi sorriu, ela sentia-se melhor depois da primeira boa noite de sono que tinha desde que o ano escola começara. Era como se a sua mente estivesse sido limpa e os pensamentos estivessem frescos e claros.

"O medico disse que você pode ir."

"Ótimo! Eu prefiro ir agora antes que os outros cheguem aqui, Huni-senpai vai até a sua casa hoje?" (N/A: è fim-de-semana, porque eu disse que é!) Haruhi ajudou Mori a recolher os seus pertences enquanto conversavam.

"Provavelmente." Mori terminou de colocar as coisas em uma sacola e a segurou com uma mão, e com a outra levantou Haruhi suavemente em seus ombros. Haruhi se assustou, temerosa de não ter o chão para orientá-la. "Será mais fácil se eu puder carregá-la."

"Ok." Haruhi acalmou-se quando pode se equilibrar.

Inclinou-se para se certificar de que ela não bateria a cabeça no batente da porta e encontrou Kyoya de fora da porta, a beber uma xícara de café timidamente.

"Eu preenchi os formulários, vocês podem ir."

Mori e Haruhi assentiram, Mori tentou ignorar o sorriso afetado de Kyoya, que estava piscando ele. Haruhi ouviu as portas de vidro da frente hospital deslizarem e, em seguida, uma voz.

"HARUHI!" Soou como uma tentativa fracassada de naturalidade, como se o dono da voz tivesse seus dentes cerrados. Haruhi reconheceu a voz.

"O que ele está fazendo aqui?" Kyoya sibilou. "O pessoal da minha força policial será punido por este deslize."

Mori colocou Haruhi em uma posição mais segura nos braços.

"Sai daqui, Fujioka Karasuma." Ele resmungou, Haruhi protegendo Haruhi como um escudo.

**Fim do capítulo 21.**

**Amei esse capítulo! Muito fofo, e vcs, o que acharam??**

**Beijos!  
**


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22**

Anteriormente...

_Mori e Haruhi assentiram, Mori tentou ignorar o sorriso afetado de Kyoya, que estava piscando. Haruhi ouviu as portas de vidro da frente hospital deslizarem e, em seguida, uma voz._

"_HARUHI!" Soou como uma tentativa fracassada de naturalidade, como se o dono da voz tivesse seus dentes cerrados. Haruhi reconheceu a voz._

"_O que ele está fazendo aqui?" Kyoya sibilou. "O pessoal da minha força policial será punido por este deslize."_

_Mori colocou Haruhi em uma posição mais segura nos braços._

"_Saia daqui, Fujioka Karasuma." Ele resmungou, protegendo Haruhi como um escudo._

~.~.~.~

"Eu vim buscar a minha sobrinha. Eu sinto muito por ter escorregado e machucado ela."

"Por que você não pode simplesmente me deixar em paz?" Haruhi gritou ferozmente, ainda envolvida no abraço protetor de Mori.

"Não apenas você não é mais guardião legal de Haruhi, como há uma ordem de restrição dizendo que tem que manter uma distância de pelo menos vinte metros dela." Kyoya estava secretamente chamando a polícia local aliada à força policial privada de sua família.

"Oh? É mesmo? Bem, eu preciso do dinheiro... quero dizer, da garota, ela é a minha única parente viva." Karasuma soava mais desesperado do que solitário.

"Takashi, tome cuidado. Eu acho que ele está drogado." Haruhi tinha visto viciados nas ruas e becos do seu bairro o suficiente para saber como eles se comportavam. Mori murmurou em concordância, ele podia ver as mãos de Karasuma tremendo e seus olhos pareciam selvagens e desfocados. Mori gelou quando viu Karasuma puxou um objeto do bolso da jaqueta.

"O que foi?" Haruhi sussurrou, inquieta com a súbita tensão do corpo de Mori. Uma mulher que saía do hospital deu um passo para a calçada, parou e gritou, correndo de volta para o prédio.

"Leve Haruhi para dentro." Mori murmurou para Kyoya. Karasuma abafou uma risada.

"Você precisa entrar também, aquela arma é exclusiva dos policiais da minha família, ele deve ter roubado." Kyoya grunhiu, e pela primeira vez na vida Haruhi ouviu medo em sua voz.

"Deixe a garotinha vir."

Mori menteve sua posição, ele podia ver os policiais escondidos ao redor da cena. Karasuma engatilhou a arma carregada.

"Então eu vou ter que fazer você me entregar." Ele murmurou. Os dentes de Haruhi tremeram de medo.

"T-takashi, ele vai te machucar." Ela puxou a camisa dele, tentando movê-lo para a direção que supunha ser a das portas do hospital.

Dois policiais agiram rapidamente e agarraram Karasuma, puxando seus braços para cima, tentando evitar que ele atirasse em alguém. Karasuma ganiu e puxou o gatilho, a bala ricocheteou em uma direção aleatória. Haruhi sentiu o vento zunir acima da sua cabeça e automaticamente empurrou Mori para longe.

Ela ainda estava com o eco do tiro nos ouvidos, mas pode ouvir o gemido de dor de Mori, o que fez seu coração encher-se de terror.

_Outra vez não, não me deixe. Não tome todos de mim._

"Takashi! Takashi!" Haruhi quase gritou, ela não se importava se a polícia tinha levado seu tio para longe, por um bom tempo, se possível.

"Eu estou bem." _Ele está falando, com uma voz tensa, mas ele está falando_. Haruhi caiu de joelhos ao lado dele, colocando as mãos cegamente na frente dela, sentiu então o ombro de Mori, seus dedos estavam molhados e ela podia sentir o cheiro metálico de sangue.

"Desculpe-me... Eu tenho causado tantos problemas." Mori sentou-se e afagou-lhe os cabelos com o braço bom. Kyoya colocou uma mão no ombro de Haruhi.

"Você o empurrou a tempo, então foi só de raspão, os médicos vão cuidar disso e ele vai ficar bem."

"Sim." Mori moveu a mão para o rosto dela e, em seguida, levantou-se. Duas enfermeiras histéricas o levaram para dentro.

"Ainda é minha culpa." Haruhi estava aliviada por estar usando bandagens nos olhos, pois cobriam seu olhar culpado.

"Haruhi, não importa o que você diga, e se você disser isso a alguém terei que dobrar sua dívida, mas todos no Clube de Anfitriões, e acho que outras pessoas também, seriam piores se não tivessem conhecido você." Kyoya admitiu, dando uma mão para Haruhi sair do chão. "E eu odeio admitir, mas você me ensinou coisas que eu nunca saberia a respeito do mundo."

Haruhi permaneceu em silêncio, deixando as palavras gentis de Kyoya reverberarem, ainda incerta de si mesma.

"Nós vamos lavar as suas mãos." Ele gentilmente a conduziu pelas portas do hospital até um banheiro perto da entrada. Ele abriu a torneira e passou um sabonete para ela, permitindo à menina esfregar o sangue seco das mãos.

"Senpai." Haruhi disse em uma voz pensativa. "Você sabe que realmente deveria parar de ser um idiota, você é uma das melhores pessoas que eu já conheci... quando não está tentando aumentar meu débito, eu quero dizer."

"Vou levar isso como um elogio." Kyoya sorriu.

"Você este rindo?" Haruhi virou-se para ele e Kyoya passou uma toalha.

"Não."

"Mentiroso." Haruhi deixou um sorriso quebrar a seriedade do próprio rosto.

Assim que deixaram o banheiro, Kyoya pode ver Mori se aproximar, lado a lado com as duas enfermeiras. Ele tinha sua expressão usual, um curativo enfaixava o braço abaixo do ombro esquerdo. Não demonstrava nehuma emoção até que avistou Haruhi, então suavizou a expressão. Obviamente, ela não podia vê-lo ainda, mas sentiu sua presença. Quando ele se aproximou, ela girou a cabeça como quem procura ao redor.

"Takashi, você está bem?" A voz de Haruhi soou mais normal que antes, ela sabia que era porque o som dos passos dele estavam firmes e se ele podia andar normalmente então a ferimento não era grave.

"Sim." Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos dela e a garota suspirou feliz.

"Sinto muito." Ela repetiu. "Eu causei tantos problemas."

"Valeu à pena." Insistiu Mori.

A enfermeira mais próxima limpou a garganta. "Houve um corte profundo, mas você teve muita sorte para quem levou um tiro, senhor Morinozuka, se trocar as bandagens todos os dias pelas próximas duas semanas acho que não terá problemas. Senhorita Fujioka, tanto as bandagens dos seus olhos quanto seu gesso poderão ser removidos em duas semanas também, venham ao hospital nessa data. Tenham uma boa semana.

"Obrigada." Haruhi sorriu e Mori inclinou-se ligeiramente, em seguida, pegou a mão de Haruhi e saiu do prédio. Kyoya os seguiu até lá e disse um breve adeus, entrando num carro que estava à sua espera. O cenário externo estava quase normal. Karasuma estava longe de ser visto.

~.~.~.~ ~.~.~.~

"Haruhi imouto-chan!" Satoshi abraçou-a quando ela passou pela porta. A garota ficou confusa com sua atitude repentina. Ele nunca havia sido frio com ela, mas agora ele estava agindo como se fossem amigos de infância. Mori não estava surpreso, Satoshi parecia se afeiçoar rapidamente às pessoas.

"Haruhi é mais velha que você." Mori ressaltou. (N/A: Imouto quer dizer irmã mais nova.)

"Mas ela tem essa carinha tão fofa." Satoshi lamentou, em seguida avistou a atadura branca no braço do irmão. Ele olhou de volta para Haruhi e gritou. "Vocês são irmãos de curativos!"

Haruhi e Mori pensaram exatamente da mesma forma. _Uhn? _O.o" (N/T: desculpem o emoticon, mas é a melhor descrição da reação dos dois!)

"Por que está usando isso?" Satoshi olhou rapidamente o braço do irmão, inspecionando a camiseta. "Não fez isso só para ficar parecido com a Haruhi imouto-chan?" Ele levantou as sobrancelhas para o irmão que virou o rosto tentando não parecer envergonhado. Haruhi não parecia embaraçada, ela estava muito ocupada se perguntando por que Satoshi dirigiu-se a ela como uma irmã e não se incomodou com a formalidade para com o seu verdadeiro irmão mais velho.

"Tiro." Mori disse a ele.

"Você levou um tiro?!" Satoshi levou um susto.

"Foi por minha culpa." Haruhi juntou-se à conversa quando Satoshi gritou. Mori balançou a cabeça e fez um som de desaprovação.

"Bem, a não ser que tenha sido você a atirar nele, não vejo como isso pode ter sido sua culpa." Satoshi deu-lhe um tapinha na cabeça, esperando que a expressão de culpada desaparecesse do rosto dela. "E pelo que parece, meu irmãozão ainda pode usar o braço, quer dizer que não foi tão ruim assim."

Haruhi encolheu os ombros e suspirou mais uma vez, tirando a mão de Satoshi da sua cabeça, caminhou lentamente para o quarto dela, usando a parede para se orientar. Os irmãos compartilharam um olhar.

"Ela geralmente age assim?" Satoshi perguntou.

Mori balançou a cabeça, mas deu um sorriso.

"Eu acho que desastres podem mudar as pessoas, mas você poderia tentar compensar isso." Satoshi empurrou o irmão na direção em que Haruhi tinha ido. Mori olhou para trás agradecido, Satoshi tinha um brilho travesso nos olhos. "E se chegar muito longe, certifique-se de usar proteção, não precisamos de mais surpresas inesperadas."

Mori atirou um olhar bravo ao irmão, mas seguiu em frente. O irmão sorria quase maldosamente. Ele entrou no quarto de Haruhi para encontrar a menina arrastando as mãos ao longo da parede, murmurando algo sobre sua mala. Ela virou o rosto para ele quando parou na porta.

"Eu não me lembro do formato do quarto e tudo que eu pude encontrar foi essa estúpida janela... Estúpida cegueira. Eu pareço um bebê chorão indefeso." Haruhi sentou no chão e passou as mãos pelos cabelos. Ela ouviu os passos de Mori em frente a ela, então ele se ajoelhou. "Talvez eu devesse ir morar com Misuzu e Mei, assim você não teria que me proteger e se machucar.

"Mas eu quero." Mori murmurou, sua voz mais perto que ela esperava.

"Por quê?" Haruhi tentou não gaguejar, ela podia sentir o calor do seu rosto no dela, as bocas mais próximas. Não havia nenhuma necessidade para palavras ali. Foram apenas poucos segundos de contato, quando ela deixou o beijo, sentiu falta do sentimento suave e seguro.

"Eu acho que eu vou ficar." Haruhi murmurou quase sonolenta. "Se você me quiser."

Mori sorriu e afagou os cabelos da menina, depois pegou em sua mão e levou-a para o jardim.

**Fim do capítulo 22.**

Assim como no original, temos uma prévia ali, que também retifica alguns errinhos que cometi bem no final do capítulo 21. Perdon!

Esse capítulo foi tenso e fofo, ao mesmo tempo... O.o"

Não posso dar prévia do que vem por aí porque eu não sei. Esse capítulo foi ao ar originalmente no domingo (24/01/2010), eu estive com uma crise de enxaqueca durante as últimas 36 horas, então não pude traduzir depressa. T.T

Um beijo a todos que estão lendo.


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23.**

Haruhi estava sentada eu Deus sabe qual restaurante com o resto do clube de anfitriões conversando alegremente ao redor dela. Ela estava feliz também, tomando sua bebida e ouvindo com um semi-interesse o que os outros falavam.

Ela mexeu animadamente sua perna recém livre, sentia ela estranha e aerada, a pele exposta e quando ela andava, parecia fraca, mas não doía.

Isso também significava que ela podia usar calças novamente. Haruhi admitia que vestidos e saias eram aceitáveis, apesar de estranhos, e era verão no fim das contas. Mas calças eram confortáveis e ela sentia-se mais protegida e segura. A mão de Mori estava sobre a dela, eles estavam sentados num longo banco alcochoado de seda, Huni estava de um lado dela e Mori do outro, Kyoya estava em frente a ela, desconfortavelmente entre os gêmeos e Tamaki. Haruhi não tinha que vê-lo para saber quanto incomodado ele estava com o trio, que estava fazendo um escândalo como sempre.

Haruhi suspirou satisfeita e Mori apertou sua mão, preocupadamente.

"Eu estou bem." Haruhi sorriu para ele. "E seu braço?"

"Ok." O curativo tinha sido retirado simultaneamente ao gesso dela, Haruhi escovou as mãos dela gentilmente ao longo de onde o ferimento tinha sido feito, encontrando apenas a cicatrização. "Olhos?"

"Eles não têm doído em dias, eu realmente não vejo por que eu não posso tirar a bandagem hoje, mas eu acho que um dia a mais não vai fazer muita diferença."

"Ei, Haruhi, o que você quer comer?" Hikaru perguntou ruidosamente do outro lado da mesa.

_Ricos idiotas e seu barulho desnecesário_. Haruhi balançou a cabeça. "Eu não me importo, você pode escolher por mim." Não havia necessidade em dizer que ela não poderia pagar nada, apenas para não incentivar Tamaki a se dispor a comprar todo o menu para sua linda Haruhi.

Ela tinha notado que ele não se chamava mais de pai dela ou a ela de filha dele. Ou ele estava sendo atencioso por considerar que ela podia ficar se lembrando do próprio pai morto, ou provavelmente Kyoya o tivesse alertado para os sentimentos dela.

"Quando todos tiverem pedido sua comida, eu poderei contar tudo que eu sei sobre Karasuma Fujioka e como ele apareceu em frente ao hospital daquele jeito."

O estômago de Haruhi deu uma volta engraçada ao som do nome do homem, mas ela estava grata por finalmente entender o que aconteceu.

Foram mais 20 minutos para todos se aquietarem e fazerem os pedidos, o garçom estava totalmente confuso no momento que deixou a mesa, então Kyoya só passou a ele uma folha de papel com tudo que as pessoas queriam.

"Certo." Kyoya começou, os gêmeos calaram-se e sentaram quietos. "Nesse momento, Karasuma Fujioka está em reabilitação e quando ele a tiver completado ele se mudará para uma parte diferente do país." Haruhi deixou escapar um suspiro fraco, o homem horrível número dois estava fora do seu caminho. "As razões para reabilitação são alcoolismo e abuso de substâncias e jogo."

"Uau." Hikaru disse. "São um monte de problemas."

"Eu juro que nem todas as famílias 'plebéias' são tão problemáticas como a minha." Haruhi sabia que eles estavam pensando agora que as pessoas comuns andavam pelas ruas fumando crack e desperdiçando seu dinheiro.

"No dia que ele apareceu no hospital, ele havia sido detido por um policial local, um dos meus policiais locais estava de pé guardando a cela dele. Karasuma não foi apropriadamente revistado e ainda tinha drogas com ele. Embora alterado pelo uso das drogas, ele conseguiu pegar a arma do meu oficial e bateu na cabeça dele, tomando-lhe as chaves. Ele fugiu antes que qualquer um pudesse perceber. Eu asseguro a vocês que tanto o policial que o revistou quando o que o estava vigiando foram demitidos.

_Isso foi um pouco duro. _Haruhi pensou consigo, mas não disse nada. Afinal, Kyoya a tinha ajudado muito com seus recursos infinitos e conhecimento e agora se sentia culpado por ter sido imperfeito e ter cometido erros. Na verdade era confortante para Haruhi saber que Kyoya era apenas humano, o sentimento de medo que aparecia quando ela estava perto dele tinha desaparecido, a não ser que o demônio da pressão baixa estivesse presente na hora que ele acordava, aquilo amedrontava qualquer um, menos Mori.

Haruhi sorriu internamente aos seus pensamentos que vagavam sem rumo, a conversa ao redor dela relativamente calmante e tudo em sua vida voltando a um estado que se assemelhava a 'normal'.

A comida chegou rapidamente e Haruhi pegou seus hashis e comia normalmente, tinha se acostumado a comer às cegas com facilidade. Apesar de ela estar ainda mais desastrada do que o habitual e de tropeçar em tudo e qualquer coisa (incluindo em terreno perfeitamente plano) Haruhi tinha se adaptado bem, a escola era rica o suficiente para comprá-la com um conjunto de livros em braile, bem como um computador portátil com um teclado braile assim ela conseguia acompanhar o trabalho.

"Como estão suas notas, Haruhi?" Kyoya foi o primeiro a começar uma conversa séria com ela desde sua conversa com Mori. Huni estava explicando para os três patetas algo sobre artes marciais, usando Mori como ajudante na demonstração.

"Tudo certo, pego quase tudo." Haruhi colocou outro pedaço de sushi na boca, apreciando o sabor, feliz por ter deixado os outros escolherem o prato.

"Hikaru e Kaoru têm anotado as coisas para você?"

"Não, a escola me forneceu um laptop e estou usando o braile."

"Você pode ler em braile?" Kyoya pareceu genuinamente surpreso.

"Não é muito difícil. Eu sabia um pouco disso por um workshop que fiz no ensino médio, só levou alguns dias para aprender corretamente, mas línguas e coisas assim eu acho que pego facilmente."

"Estou impressionado."

Haruhi apenas encolheu os ombros. Ela ficou surpresa também; Kyouya raramente ficava impressionado, considerando que ele mesmo era tão inteligente. Ela foi roubada de sua conversa por Tamaki praticamente gritando no seu ouvido a importância do aprendizado das artes marciais.

"Não há realmente nenhuma intenção em mim em aprender artes marciais." Haruhi balançou a cabeça.

"Por que não? Isso pode protegê-la de pessoas desagradáveis." Tamaki ainda estava gritando, Haruhi imaginou que os outros clientes do local estavam assustados.

"Eu tenho Takashi." Haruhi sorriu. Sim, Mori era definitivamente a pessoa que a fazia se sentir segura. A pessoa citada pegou na mão dela e apertou um pouco, ela podia sentir sua mão ficando quente e seu coração batendo mais rápido.

"O que isso deveria significar?" Tamaki ainda estava falando alto, tão denso como sempre.

Haruhi apenas riu e comeu algum atum, contando as horas em que ela poderia tirar as bandagens e abrir os olhos.

~.~.~.~

Naquela noite Haruhi fechou os olhos, confiante de que amanhã ia ser um bom dia. Ela sonhou que havia tirado de ataduras e visto as coisas que ela tinha achado que começara a esquecer, como a luz do sol e grama, a cor verde fresco que amava. Uma de suas coisas favoritas era que a forma que a água reflete a luz do sol, brilhando como jóias, mas muito mais preciosa. Foi por isso que o nascer do sol era a sua hora favorita do dia. A grama reluzia com o orvalho e o céu era como um pote de tinta gigante de cores. Ela poderia ainda se lembrar de sua mãe, vendo o sol nascer naquele dia com ela no dia em que morreu. Sua mãe estava na cama do hospital, ela foi para a janela. A Haruhi de cinco anos de idade aconchegou-se a sua mãe morrendo em lençóis finos e viu o Sol lutar seu caminho para o céu.

Então, Haruhi abriu os olhos.

Não havia luz do sol.

Não havia nenhuma grama.

Sem luz refletida de orvalho da manhã.

Nenhuma mãe.

Foi a primeira vez que ela tinha tido um sonho que não era o seu pesadelo habitual, mas este foi o pior. Ela tinha acordado no meio do nada.

A respiração de Haruhi parou e ela tropeçou no quarto, indo ter certeza de que nem tudo se foi, ela bateu em paredes em seu caminho. Onde estava ela? Ela soltou um suspiro profundo quando encontrou a porta familiar e lidou com um pequeno pedaço de corda que tinha sido amarrado ali para ajudá-la a encontrar seu caminho.

A porta se abriu quase que silenciosamente.

"Takashi? Você está aí?" ela sussurrou.

Ela ouviu passos e uma mão foi gentilmente colocada sobre a cabeça. "Hum."

"Eu pensei, eu pensei que tudo tinha ido embora." Haruhi franziu a testa, desorientada. Sua voz parecia pequena e frágil.

"Shh." Takashi acalmou-a e levou-a a sentar-se na cama, isso era uma ocorrência comum e ele nunca iria afastar a pequena menina, onde ela estaria sozinha.

Ele se sentou ao lado dela e puxou-a contra o peito nu, ela relaxou, sua respiração abrandou ligeiramente. Ela aconchegou-se a ele como uma criança pequena. ele podia sentir seu hálito quente em sua pele e ele envolveu um braço protetor sobre ela antes de dormir também.

Como sua mente esmaecido com o sono, ele fez uma promessa silenciosa de que ele estaria lá quando Haruhi precisasse dele, não importa o que, ele poderia protegê-la.

**Fim do capítulo 23.**

**N/T: Eu admito, eu demorei bastante para traduzir depois que esse capítulo foi para o ar, tanto que já tem um novo capítulo para traduzir! Vou guardá-lo para depois que eu fizer mais um capítulo de Migraine, que também atrasou. Espero que me perdoem por isso, mas até mesmo escritores e tradutores têm vida própria, e eu como leitora sou bem paciente...**

**Obrigada pelos reviews, a fic está perto do fim, vamos curtir bastante essa parte fofinha da história!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24**

Mori virou-se na cama, acordando imediatamente quando seu olhar se fixou no espaço vazio ao lado. Ele sentou rapidamente em reflexo e balançou a cabeça para tirar um pouco da confusão de sono.

Ele pode ver Haruhi sentada de costas para ele, encarando as grandes janelas que davam para os jardins internos da propriedade.

"Bom dia. Desculpe, te acordei com a luminosidade? Está um dia bonito, ensolarado."

"Sim." Ele levantou se espreguiçando, os raios de sol da manhã aquecendo sua pele nua, quando ele parou. "Ensolarado?" Repetiu.

Haruhi se virou. "Eu posso ver." Ela o encarou, sorrindo e segurando o curativo que cobriu seus olhos nas últimas semanas. "Eu posso ver a cor, onde estou indo e..." Ela levantou a mão e apontou. "Eu posso ver você."

Mori a suspendeu e abraçou. Haruhi sorriu.

"Eu não sabia que eu sentia falta de ver as cosias tanto até que eu pude ver de novo." Ela o abraçou de volta, era estranho ser abraçada, isso a lembrava o seu pai. Um sentimento triste veio até ela, mas ela sorriu, lembrando seu cheiro, seu sorriso. Ela estava grata que ela não precisava enxergar para vê-lo. Ele estava seguro na mente dela, junto com a mãe.

Haruhi se inclinou em seu ombro, respirando profundamente. Ela achou seu cheiro estranhamente reconfortante, embora não do mesmo modo que era com seu pai. Então ela se inclinou para trás e puderam olhar um ao outro nos olhos. Ela só ficou encarando, agora ela podia ver a cor em seus olhos acinzentados como carvão. Havia um toque de azul e mancha verde ímpar através deles.

Tudo o que ela podia fazer era olhar, até Mori a beijou. Seus lábios eram incrivelmente macios para alguém tão forte. O coração de Haruhi se agitou, e em seguida, o pensamento de que eles eram, por adoção, tecnicamente irmão e irmã passou pela sua mente.

_Você sabe o que?_ _Eu não me importo, estou feliz._

Depois houve um clique macio, um grito e um baque.

Haruhi abriu os olhos, relutantemente separando os seus lábios dos de Mori, eles compartilharam um olhar confuse e ele a colocou gentilmente no chão, os dois viraram-se para olhar na direção da porta. A cabeça de Huni apareceu na fresta da porta.

"Oh, desculpa, voltamos depois." Havia o som de passos arrastados e outra voz, Haruhi a reconheceu como sendo de Kaoru.

"Sentimos muito por interromper." Então, houve uma espécie de resmungo, provavelmente Hikaru. Ela pegou a mão de Mori e ambos se apressaram para a porta.

"Esperem! Tudo bem." Mori não estava tão certo se ele concordava. "Por que Tamaki está inconsciente?"

Os gêmeos estava arrastando Tamaki pela perna, enquanto ele se debatia no chão.

"Oh, você o conhece, exagerando como sempre." Huni resmungou casaualmente, abraçando o coelho de pelúcia. "Continuando, Kyo-chan ainda está na cama de qualquer forma, voltamos quando ele estiver acordado."

"Sim." Mori puxou a mão de Haruhi. Ela corou e olhou para ele.

"Eu posso ver." Ela disse a eles, não conseguindo manter o sorriso estúpido fora de seu rosto. Huni virou-se, obviamente, só vendo agora que o curativo foi removido de seus olhos. Ele gritou e pulou nela que tropeçou para trás no peito Mori.

"Isso é ótimo!" Ambos os gêmeos sorriram para ela, embora Hikaru, poucos momentos depois, virou-se para Mori. "Você não deveria ir colocar uma camisa ou algo assim?" Mori saiu então, murmurando a palavra banho. Haruhi encarou as costas dela, perguntando se ele tinha intencionalmente deixado nas mãos de gêmeos e cia.

Naquele momento, ela estava sendo esmagada pelo abraço de Tamaki.

"O grande e mau Mori estava maltratando você, minha querida Haruhi?" Apertou-a em suas garras, "Você quer que eu vá bater nele? Huh? Você quer?"

"Credo, ele não estava me maltratando, eu estava na verdade bem feliz até que _alguém_ interrompeu." Ela o encarou acusadoramente. "Além disso, você nunca teria batido nele, Takashi teria chutado seu traseiro."

"Duas vezes." Kaoru acrescentou.

"Eu diria três veses." Hikaru gargalhou quando Tamaki amuou. Haruhi estava aliviada de não ser mais interrogada.

_Graças pela falta de atenção de Tamaki._

"Gostariam de tomar chá?" Haruhi perguntou, como ela teria feito a apenas alguns meses. Houve um coro de acenos positivos. "Certo, vão indo para a sala de jantar. Eu vou me trocar e já voltou com o chá."

_É uma coisa boa essa família acordar cedo._ Haruhi pensou enquanto Huni mostrou aos outros para a sala de jantar, eles poderiam muito bem estar batendo uns nos outros pela quantidade de barulho que eles faziam. Haruhi entrou em seu quarto, cama intocada desde a noite passada, quando ela acordou. Ela abriu o armário de madeira e olhou para as roupas com descrença.

"Eu estive usando esse tipo de coisa pelas últimas três semanas?" Ela vasculhou as roupas exóticas, tendo trabalho apenas por procura de um par de calças. Finalmente, resolveu usar calça capri branca e uma blusa de alças cheia de babados no decote. "Por que tão pouco prático?" ela murmurou para si mesma. Ela não tinha certeza se ela deve estar feliz que ela não podia ver o que a mãe de Mori tinha escolhido para vesti-la. Todos disseram que ela parecia bonito, mas se ele era o "bonito" de Tamaki ela estava apavorada.

Ela suspirou, tentando em vão suavizar as babados depois saiu para fazer o chá. Ela passou por um limpo e vestido Mori no corredor, deu-lhe o sorriso natural e, em seguida, desapareceu na cozinha. Mori não precisou dizer que esperaria o chá com os outros. Ele realmente não entendia o porquê de ela não deixar as empregadas domésticas fazerem isso, mas ele sabia que o chá era melhor quando Haruhi fazia, e ela gostava de fazer assim, não havia razão em reclamar.

"Então." Haruhi trazia uma grande bandeja de xícaras de chá, em silêncio, feliz por ela ter podido realizar uma normal tarefa doméstica. "Como são todos vocês esta manhã? Bom dia, Kyoya-senpai." Ela acenou para seu veterano, que tinha feito uma aparição dez minutos após ela se retirar. Kyoya assentiu com a cabeça educadamente para trás e tomou um gole do chá que ela lhe entregou.

"Nós viemos para ver como você estava Haru-chan, e porque esperamos o melhor, nós preparamos uma surpresa para você!" Huni disse inquieto em sua cadeira, como se um segredo fosse explodir fora dele.

Haruhi apenas piscou, tentando não se preocupar com a extravagância de sua inevitável surpresa.

"Você lembra que fomos à praia com os clientes?"

"Como eu poderia esquecer?" Haruhi atirou a Kyoya uma rápida olhada. Ele tossiu e virou quase imperceptível, para não encará-la.

"Sim, bem, isso não vai acontecer novamente." Kaoru tranquilizou-a com um tapinha nas costas.

"Não depois de espancá-los.", Hikaru sorriu maldosamente referindo-se aos rapazes mal encarados e ao calvário que Kyoya tinha passado para conseguir reparar tudo.

Tamaki estava ficando incrivelmente impaciente, primeiro porque não tinham chegado à parte da surpresa ainda, e segundo, ele não tinha feito a sua contribuição para a conversa. "Vamos sair de férias!" Ele gritou entusiasmado. Ele se contorcia de alegria tanto quanto Huni em seu assento.

Haruhi sorriu, uma folga não parecia má idéia. Na verdade, uma viagem de qualquer forma teria sido uma bênção.

"Legal, quando?"

"Amanhã." Mori fez cafuné em sua cabeça, feliz que ela tinha gostado.

"Não há escola, feriado nacional, então eles estão pintando todas as salas de aula." Kyoya aliviou sua única preocupação. Ela ainda estava um pouco assustado pela forma como ele parecia orgulhoso, como se ele tivesse planejado a reforma, bem, ele provavelmente tinha.

"Então, vamos dar-lhe alguma privacidade e nos vemos amanhã, às nove." Huni de alguma forma conseguiu agarrar os três rapazes, levando-os pra fora da sala e da casa. Kyoya olhou calmamente para trás.

"Bem..." Haruhi virou o rosto para olhar Mori. "Eu acho que devemos começar arrumar malas."

~.~.~.~

"Por que eu um dia achei que essa poderia ser uma boa idéia?" Haruhi murmurou para si mesma, escondida atrás de seu livro, como se fosse bloquear o som de Tamaki, Huni, Hikaru e Kaoru cantando 'um milhão de garrafas verdes de pé sobre um muro'.

Mori ofereceu-lhe um par de fones de ouvido de seu iPod, Haruhi aceitou com um sorriso muito agradecido, satisfeita com a música que bloqueava o canto incessante. Ela descansou a cabeça sobre o braço e fechou os olhos, que estavam doendo um pouco.

"Haru-chan, Takashi! É hora de acordar, estamos aqui." Huni balançou Haruhi suavemente. Ela resmungou e franziu a testa, golpeando-o e afastando-o rabugenta. Huni teve um ataque de fofura ao vê-la assim e Tamaki juntou-se a ele.

Takashi piscou acordado e colocou um dedo sobre os lábios, ambos se calaram. Ele pegou a mão dela delicadamente Haruhi se encolheu sobre ele, suspirando feliz. Takashi a acordaria mais tarde, quando eles estivessem indo para a praia.

"Estaremos indo para a praia assim que acharmos os nossos quartos." Tamaki ordenou. "Kyoya! Leve-me ao meu quarto."

Kyoya suspirou. "É no mesmo lugar que foi da outra vez, Tamaki." Mas ele ainda teve que conduzir o amigo idiota até um dos corredores.

Mori ficou no corredor com Huni e Haruhi, os gêmeos sabia onde estava seu quarto e ele podia ouvir os gritos e que soava como o lançamento de mobiliário.

"Você se lembra onde o quarto da Haru-chan?" Huni olhou para seu primo e içou sua mochila nos ombros. Mori deu-lhe um aceno afirmativo. "Ok, então, eu vou vê-lo em poucos minutos." Huni lhe deu um grande sorriso e correu por outro corredor.

"O que está acontecendo?" resmungou sonolenta Haruhi em seu ombro.

"Praia."

"Ok." Ela escorregou de seu ombro e tropeçou meio dormindo até seu quarto. Takashi ouviu o baque de sua queda para a cama e farfalhar dos lençóis cheios de babados até que ela se contorceu em uma posição confortável. Ela acordou poucos minutos depois, ela sempre foi boa em acordar, mas pelo menos não estava com a insônia que costumava ter. Ela não precisaria realmente acordar considerando que em primeiro lugar ela não tinha ido dormir.

Takashi apenas colocou a mala dentro da porta antes de sair para seu próprio quarto, em frente ao dela. Ele a ouviu agradecer antes de fechar a porta. Ele esperou por alguns momentos de sua porta, ouvindo-a sair da cama e atravessas o quarto até a bolsa, abrindo. Houve mais alguns sons misturados em seguida, um suspiro, sim, ela havia encontrado o traje de natação.

"Por quê?" Ela disse para si mesma, Takashi moviam-se silenciosamente para longe da porta, rindo inaudível.

Alguns minutos depois todos estavam reunidos no corredor.

"Haruhi, por que você não está usando o biquíni?" Os gêmeos choramingaram.

"Eu estou usando, só que por debaixo dessa camisa"

"De quem é essa camisa?"

"Takashi." Ela disse, dando-lhe um sorriso agradecido.

"Partilham uma casa, tem que e compartilhar roupas agora?" Os gêmeos continuaram. "Isso não é justo, deveríamos ser nós nessa posição, você é muito afortunado Mori-senpai!"

"Eu sei."

**Fim do capítulo 24.**

Oi pessoas? *aparece atrás de um escudo* Finalmente postando o penúltimo capítulo. Desculpem por fazê-los passar por essa espera miserável! Espero que estejam gostando dos últimos aspectos da história. Só falta um pouquinho para acabar! Beijos a todos e obrigada pelos reviews! ^_^


	25. Final Chapter

**Nota da Autora: Uma desculpa rápida por alternar entre "Mori" e "Takashi".**

**Nota da Tradutora: Eu nem tinha percebido! XD**

**Capítulo 25 – Capítulo Final.**

Haruhi enterrou os pés na areia enquanto todos, exceto Kyoya, estavam nadando ou brincando no mar. O sol estava quente e alto no céu fazendo a garota se sentir um pouco sonolenta, especialmente porque ela não tinha sequer acordado totalmente.

Ela esfregou os olhos na manga da camisa e respirou profundamente. A camisa cheirava a Mori e à sua casa. A suavidade roçou sua pele e ela sorriu, confortável com aquilo.

"Haruhi!" Haruhi olhou rapidamente avistando uma pessoa de cabelo castanho familiar. Ela piscou, surpresa e se levantou.

"A-Arai? O que está fazendo aqui?" Ela esboçou um sorriso e lhe deu um abraço amigo. Kyoya apertou as mãos de Arai formalmente.

"Eu fui convidado." Ele sorriu. "Como vai você? Ouvi que você passou maus bocados." Ele acariciou-a suavemente sobre a cabeça. Os outros anfitriões vieram do mar.

"Sim, foi bem ruim, sinto falta do papai, mas estou feliz agora." O corpo de Haruhi estava quente quando uma mão pressionou gentilmente suas costas. Ela estava feliz com a sensação de que o que ela acabara de dizer era a verdade.

"Lamento o seu pai, ele era estranho, mas incrível."

Haruhi sorriu. "Sim, eu acho que sim!"

Mori olhou para ele. Arai devolveu o olhar 'tudo bem, sou apenas um amigo' como quem busca tranquilizar.

Os gêmeos compartilharam um olhar deminíaco e deslizaram para perto de Haruhi. "Hei, Haruhi, você vai mostrar para o Arai seu traje de banho fofo?" Eles puxaram as bordas da camisa folgada e quando Haruhi se desviou Arai estava corado em um belo tom de rosa.

"Me deixem em paz!" Haruhi os encarou mal humorada e em seguida olhou suplicante para Mori. "Takashi?"

Ele olhou para ela como quem se desculpa, mas infelizmente, ele também queria ver ela com um traje de natação. Haruhi suspirou baixo, deslizou entre os meninos e começou a correr até a grande rocha, ela podia ouvir alguns dos outros perseguindo atrás dela, mas não parou para ver quem.

Um sorriso infantil brincava em seu rosto quando ela desabotoou a camisa e jogou na areia sem parar de correr, os laços do top do biquíni rosa tocavam suavemente em suas costas enquanto corria.

Ela subiu até o alto da formação rochosa e virou a cabeça para ver quem a estava seguindo.

Mori estava à frente seguido de Huni, que estava rindo e agitando os braços, Tamaki e Hikaru eram os próximos seguidos de perto por Kaoru. Arai estava atrás deles, a camisa abandonada e correndo somente de sunga. Kyoya seguiu-os no seu próprio ritmo vagaroso.

"Vire-se corretamente para que papai possa te ver Haruhi." Gritava Tamaki, Haruhi riu de volta. "Tome cuidado!"

"Hum?" Haruhi virou-se sobre seu pé esquerdo, ainda sensível, sobre a borda da rocha, ela piscou e agitou os braços para tentar e ganhar equilíbrio. Então tudo parecia ter falhado e ela se viu caindo em direção ao mar.

_Déjà vu._ Haruhi suspirou em sua cabeça, então, sentiu uma mão apenas raspar de leve a parte de trás do seu braço e o vento apressado passar pelo rosto dela fazendo seus olhos lacrimejarem. Ela encolheu o corpo para o mergulho, entrando como uma bomba na água, afundando-se abaixo da superfície.

Mori abafou um grito e seguiu atrás dela, uma preocupação gravada em sua testa. Como seu rosto entrou na água, ele não conseguia ver nada, somente o azul, ele meio que entrou em pânico, imaginando que ela já estava deitada escondida no fundo do oceano.

Um par de mãos pequenas cobriu seus olhos, ele agarrou-as suavemente e se virou para olhar para o seu proprietário, Haruhi sorriu para ele, os cabelos espalhados como em um ventilador sob água, balançando na corrente.

Suas cabeças balançavam acima da água depois de flutuar involuntariamente para a superfície.

"Haruhi, você está bem?" Alguém gritou de cima deles, mas eles não ouviram.

"Baka¹." Murmurou Mori, alto o suficiente para apenas Haruhi ouvir.

"Ah, por favor!" Ela rolou os olhos. "Eu sei nadar, e mais, dessa vez ninguém bateu na minha cabeça antes de eu cair. Isso foi até divertido." Mori sacudiu a cabeça com um leve sorriso e suspirou, segurando a cintura de Haruhi com uma mão, para que ela não ter que usar a perna recentemente curada demais. "Você estava preocupado." Ela brincou com ele.

"Sim." Disse ele como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do planeta.

"Baka." Ela o imitou e então riu.

Mori olhou o rosto para cima e para baixo, querendo saber se ela ficaria chateada se ele... na presença dos outros... nesse momento... bem, os lábios dela pareciam convidá-lo com aquele sorriso, então ele os roubou. O riso de Haruhi foi cortado e ela suspirou nos lábios dele, rindo novamente com cuidado.

"Hei, arranjem um quarto!" Ela ignorou a voz de Hikaru e ao invés de ouvi-lo focou-se no gosto picante e salgado que tinha se estabelecido em sua pele e lábios. Ela ponderou consigo mesma se ela confiaria em outro homem, mesmo após Hokari.

Não era como se ela não soubesse a resposta. Mori era o oposto de Hokari. Ele era seguro, tranqüilo, calmo, atencioso e tudo que Haruhi precisava. E ela não fazia confusão se o estava usando, tudo que ela fazia era amá-lo, assim como precisar dele, ele era a cola que a mantinha inteira agora, depois das ataduras cuidadosamente colocadas terem caído e revelado o quanto ela tinha sido quebrada.

Haruhi abriu os olhos e se afastou com relutância, olhando nos olhos Mori. Ela podia ouvir Huni no fundo conduzindo para longe demais anfitriões (junto com Arai), dando-lhes um dos raros momentos a sós.

"Agora não..." Mori começou hesitante, Haruhi ficou olhando fixamente em seus olhos, devorando cada palavra, porque ela sabia que quando ele falava era significativo, já que ele não falava muitas vezes. "Mas no futuro... você consideraria..." ele não queria amedrontá-la, ela continuou olhando, sua expressão vazia. "…ser minha noiva?"

Haruhi permaneceu em silêncio, franzindo a testa suavemente. "Eu ainda sou jovem e tenho muito que aprender, mas uma coisa eu sei com certeza, e eu nunca achei que eu diria isso, mas... Eu não acho que poderia nunca, ser capaz de viver sem você."

Mori era o seu anjo da guarda. Ele iria mantê-la segura.

**Fin**

[¹] Idiota, bobo, tolo.**  
**

**Foi uma honra terminar essa tradução. Agradeço a todos que leram e comentaram. Espero ter conseguido agradar a todos. Eu mesma achei essa história tão linda e emocionante e tensa e tudo de bom! Tomara que eu tenha podido proporcionar a quem não pode ler o original e aos que até poderiam ler, mas nem sabia da existência dela, um bom momento de leitura.**

**Um grande beijo!**

**_MY_**


End file.
